Yours To Hold
by IceDragonMist
Summary: Tragedy has struck in the life of Natsuki. Even though her friend Nao is there to help, she too has to overcome her painful past. Can they help each other get through it all, or is the pain too deep to overcome? NatxNaoxOC NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Can You Help Me?

_**Disclamier: I do not own anything of the Mai-Hime Franchise**_

_**Clamier: I do however own this story**_

_**CopyRight 2008-2011 by IceDragonMist**_

_**Dedicated to those you are Fans of the Mai-Hime series and of course to the couple of NatNao :)**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_So you're doing it again? You're choosing them over me." _

"_No. That isn't it and you know that. Why do we have to go thr__o__u__gh__ the same thing again?"_

"_Because it's true!"_

"_But they're my parents. You know I just can'__t __forget them."_

"_But they hate me! And they hate you too! Why can't you see that?"_

"_That's not true, and they don't hate you."_

"_Yeah they do. They said I took their daughter away from them. That I changed who you were. But every month the same thing, you__ go__ off and kiss their asses just so you can get them to approve of our relationship!"_

"_That isn't how it is!"_

"_Yes it is! Whatever. Just go. Maybe one day yo__u'll__ decide between__them__ or me__."_

"_You__,__ I love you and I'm not choosing them over you. I'm doing this for the both of us."_

" _. . ." _

"_Despite what you think I'm doing this for the both of us. It isn't always just about you. I'll be back in a week. I'll call you as soon as I get to my parents house. I love you."_

" _. . ."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"And? What happened after that? "

"Stop asking stupid questions. You know what happened after."

"No I don't. And I won't know unless you tell me."

"Look! I didn't come here to get psychoanalyzed!"

"Then why are you here? I'm just trying to help. I'm your friend as well as your therapist."

"Then why don't you try talking to me like a friend instead of a patient?"

"Will it make things easier? Will you then be able to talk to me and let me know what's really on your mind?"

"You know what forget this! This is dumb. I don't know why I let you talk me into this stuff."

"You need to deal with your problems, you have to! Don't walk out now!"

"Problems? Problems ? The only problem I have is you. Stop hounding me and stop calling me. Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"I wasn't asking. I was telling."

"You're my patient. So I have an obligation—

"See there you go again! Is that all you care about. When did you stop acting normal?"

"I was always normal. I just decided to grow up. Unlike other people."

"Heh. Cute. Really cute. I'm out of here."

"Wait Natsuki! Wait I didn't mean—

"I know what you meant. You're right. Maybe I didn't grow up, but I didn't forget who I was. Just leave me alone. I'm done here."

"Natsuki . . ."

Storming down the hallway was a very hotheaded very angry Natsuki.

"What the hell does she know? She thinks she could just figure me out, like I'm some walking open book. If that's what she thinks then she's wrong. Just because she's a shrink! No I'm not gonna get suckered into that."

Natsuki slammed her hand on the button for the elevator. _(C'mon, c'mon! I have things to do. Hurry up you dumb elevator) _Natsuki kicked the doors on the elevator hoping that would speed it up. But with how hard she kicked it would be no surprised if she did more harm then good to the machine.

"Natsuki! Wait!" Running down the hall trying to catch up to Natsuki was her old best friend turned therapist. Just as she caught up to Natsuki the elevator doors finally opened.

**DING!**

"Oh yeah. Sure now it comes to this floor." Natsuki boarded the elevator with her therapist right behind her. Natsuki let out a very unsatisfying sigh.

"Please we didn't finish."

"I left. So we were finished. Isn't it true once I leave the room the session is over?"

"Well yes but—

"But nothing!" Natsuki said angrily cutting her therapist off. Natsuki stuck out her index finger and continuously pressed the button for the first floor. Natsuki's therapist shook her head and groaned.

"Okay. Yes you are correct about that. Once the patient leaves the room the session is over, but not unless you still have time left. And you still have 2 minutes."

"Oh joy. That's fantastic." Natsuki said sarcastically as she continued to press the button.

"Couldn't you have just... I don't know? Maybe add those two minutes to next week if I come to see you."

"Don't you mean **when** you come to see me?"

"Nope. **If.** Here I'll use it in a sentence. **If, I feel like coming to see you next week. If. **That's the keyword doc. You should have listened up more in school."

"Are you mocking me now? That's very absurd. I can't believe you! I'm only trying to—

"I can't believe you! Using words like absurd. Who even talks like that anymore? You've changed so much."

**DING!**

"Well this is my stop. First floor! Fresh air, high speed cars, no noisy doctors!" Natsuki stepped out of the elevator and headed for the front doors of the building.

"THE REAL PROBLEM WITH YOU IS THAT YOU NEVER CHANGED!" The therapist yelled out to Natsuki, just before she exited the building.

"YEAH, YEAH! TELL THAT TO MY BACK SIDE NAO!" And with that Natsuki left the building without looking back.

"Natsuki... why can't you just understand, that I really am trying to help you."Nao walked over to the panel and pushed the 12th button so that she can go back where her office is. As the elevator doors opened Nao was remembering what Natsuki said (shouted really) to her.

"_Talk to me as a friend and not a patient!" (Do I really talk to her like that? More like one of my patients instead of my friend?__)_

"_When did you stop being normal__?__" _Natsuki words rang inside Nao's head as she rode up on the elevator.

"I still can't believe... it's been six years since I saw you last. I wish you wouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

To be continued...


	2. Lost Realist

_**Flashback**_

"_Here you go Nao. Happy Birthday!" Natsuki said very happily as she handed Nao her gift._

"_Thank you Natsuki. But__..__. what is this?"_

"_Huh? You don't know?" Nao shook her head._

"_No. I'm sorry I really don't know."_

"_Wel__l… __hey! I have an idea. Stick out your arm." Nao nodded. She stretched and held out her left arm. Natsuki then placed what it was she __was __giving to Nao__ on her wrist__. _

"_There. See now that's better. Go ahead take a look." Nao looked at her wrist with a puzzled look on her face. Natsuki picked up on this._

"_Huh? What's wrong now?"_

"_Nothing. But I still don't know what this is. Is this some kind of bracelet?" Natsuki smiled widely and nodded._

"_Yep! It's a charm bracelet Nao. See these things hanging off the bracelet are the charms. Each one is different and you can always add on more if you like. See this one here is an __**N**__. For the first letter of your name. The other one next to it is a __**Four leaf Clover.**__ It's for good luck. And then this one is a __**Spider. **__Since you l__ike__ them so much I just thought I get you one. And the last one is—_

"_A __**Heart**__." Nao suddenly said cutting of Natsuki._

"_Yep that's right. It's a sign of our friendship, because I love you so much Nao. You're my best friend! Forever and ever." _

"_That's (sniff) so (sniff) nice (sniff, sniff) of you."_

"_Geez. Are you crying? C'mon, it wasn't any big deal. All I said was that I love you 'cause you're my best friend." Nao threw her arms around Natsuki and embraced her tightly._

"_H-hey! What the heck? Cut it out already!" _

"_Thank you so much Natsuki. You'll always be my best friend too." Nao said softly. And Natsuki returned the favor by finally hugging Nao back. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Nao? Ah, hey Nao. Nao. NAO!"

"WHAT? What? Oh Mai! I'm sorry I was just... thinking. I guess I got lost in my own little world."

"Yeah I'll say. You look a bit dazed. Were you day dreaming about something?" Mai had taken a seat across from Nao who was sitting at a small table. Mai and Nao would meet for the past three years at the same café every morning. To catch up on things that has been going on for the week.

"So, Mai? How has everything been?"

"Just a sec there. I want to know." Nao looked at Mai rather oddly.

"Know what?"

"To know who you were thinking about?" Mai said while smirking.

"I-I wasn't! I mean I was... sort of. But not like how you think. I was just remembering about the time when Natsuki gave me this charm bracelet for my tenth birthday. I never took it off since." Nao said as she began to fiddle around with the bracelet.

"Wow. Since you were ten? That really was a long time ago. And you never took it off huh?"

"Nope. Not even once."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which, how is she anyway?" Mai suddenly burst out.

"Has she been doing well since? Did she even tell you anything else at all?" Nao shook her head and looked down at her bracelet.

"No she still won't open up to me about it. She's just so stubborn and hardheaded. And worst off she keeps blaming herself, no matter how many times I tell her it wasn't her fault. But I do believe she's been better off since I was able to talk her into coming back here. I mean it's been two years, and only a year since she moved back here."

"Don't worry I'm sure eventually she'll let you in on everything. After all you just said; it's only been two years. It probably still feels like yesterday to her." Nao looked up at Mai and smiled.

"Maybe we should switch jobs." They both started to laugh.

"Yeah, no kidding. I could sure use a break. Being a reporter is no easy task."

"Uh, Mai? You're a journalist. Remember?" Mai waved her hand dismissively.

"Same difference. One day though my face will be all over billboards and television! I'll be known as "MAI TOKIHA! GREATEST REPORTER IN ALL OF JAPAN!" Mai loudly and cheerfully shouted. Just as Mai was enjoying the thought of someday becoming the "Greatest Reporter in Japan" a familiar voice brought Mai out of her fantasy.

"You really do have a big mouth. I heard you four blocks away." Mai turned around to face this person who took her moment of joy away from her.

"What the hell did you say? Go ahead say that again. I dare you."

"Nah. I can't waste time arguing with you again. I just stopped by because you left your article behind. You're lucky too. If hadn't been looking for a roll of film I needed I wouldn't have found your dumb story and you would have gotten into trouble."

"IT'S NOT DUMB! But you are. Where did you even find your film at?"

"UNDERNEATH YOUR **DUMB ARTICLE!**"

"Hey would you two quiet down. You're making a scene. They're going to throw us out if you two don't keep your voices down!" Nao said in a low tone of voice trying to get her friends to calm down.

"I'm sorry Nao." Mai said softly.

"Yeah me too. Sorry Nao."

"It's okay Mikoto. Why don't you just grab a seat and join us?"

"No. Sorry I really can't. I'm pressed for time, and if I don't hurry I'll probably get fired." Mikoto said sadly.

"Aw. Well next time." Nao said to Mikoto

"Yeah right." Mai said as she retook her seat and sat down once more.

"Hm? You got something you wanna say to me Mai?" Mikoto barked.

"It's not that you **can't **stay; but that you **won't**." Mikoto sighed heavily at what Mai had just said to her. Mikoto crossed her arms.

"That's not true. I would love to stay but I can't. I'm sorry okay."

"No this is because of what happened last night. Because of what I said about your photos." Mikoto uncrossed her arms and slammed her hands down onto the tiny table.

"There wasn't anything wrong with them! You just got pissed off at me because I accidently spilled soda all over your newspaper clippings and stuff!

"It wasn't just newspaper clippings and stuff! IT WAS MY LAPTOP TOO!" Mai shouted as she slammed her fists on the table.

"I cleaned it up! Your laptop was fine after! No damage done to it at all!"

"You don't know that for sure! Just because you can't tell the difference between **your own brain damage** and computer damage doesn't mean anything isn't wrong with it!"

"Uh guys?" Nao said softly. Trying to interfere with the twos argument.

"Hey you guys! Stop it already!" But they just continued on.

"IT WAS THE SAME THING LAST TIME!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP NOW?"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP!" Nao decided to try once more to stop the argument between her friends.

"HEY CUT IT OUT!" But no such luck.

"Is that all you got to say?"

"No! Nowhere finished!" Nao gave up. She pushed her seat back away from the table and got up. Nao made her way toward the front entrance of the café to leave. As she was leaving she could still hear the two arguing loud and clear, as if she was still sitting at the table. From the café Nao went on to work. Like she would do every morning after she had met up with Mai. The building where she worked in, in which her office was located was only a few blocks away from the café. When Nao got there she entered the building and walked over to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited patiently for it to come. While standing there though she thought back to the confrontation she had with Natsuki.

"_You've changed so much Nao."_

"_**THE REAL PROBLEM IS YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!"**_

"No I didn't change. I mean we're not kids anymore. We all have to grow up sometime right? I don't think she'll ever change though. Ever since high school she's been like this. Why can't she just act like she use to when we were little kids?"

**DING!**

Nao got onto the elevator and rode up all the way to the 12th floor. Once it came to her floor she got off and headed for her office, but before she went in she stopped to talk to her secretary.

"Good morning Ms. Yuuki!" The secretary said in a very chipper voice as she greeted Nao.

"Good morning. And how are you this morning?" Nao said greeting her with a smile in return.

"I'm great Ms. Yuuki."

"I told you call me Nao. I don't mind at all."

"Right, sorry Ms. Yu... I mean Nao. Oh! Right before I forget. There are a few messages for you and two of your clients are actually on hold for you right now. They both insisted to speak with you and would hold no matter how long it took for you to answer them." Nao chuckled slightly

"Alright then. I'll take care of them right now. Thank you so much Akane."

"No problem Ms. Yu... Nao." Nao smiled and went off to her office. Once inside she took off her coat and hung it on the hook behind the door. She walked over to her desk and placed her handbag down on the floor and pushed it under her desk. She then sat down in her chair. When she got herself situated Nao picked up the phone to take the callers that where on hold.

"Hello? Nao Yuuki speaking."

"Nao! Hey can you please tell Mai she's nuts! I mean—

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. Mikoto what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're calling me about something so trivial that you two were arguing about 5 minutes ago. What's the matter with you? And how dare you? Calling up here saying you're one of my clients!" Nao was really irritated by Mikoto's false impersonation.

"Listen you're tying up my line."

"But Nao! I need you to talk some sense into her!" Nao sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just hang on a second okay? I have another call."

**Click**

"Hello? Nao Yuuki."

"Nao. It's Mai. Listen –

"No! NO! I' am not doing this again with you two!" Nao shouted slamming her hand down on the desk. She then pressed the three-way button so that she can talk to both Mai and Mikoto at once.

**Click**

"Listen here alright! I'm not getting caught in the middle of this again! I repeat; NOT AGAIN! We go through this every single day. If it's not something Mai did or said, Mikoto did or said something else! Then when you guys can't resolve these tiffs you have you always want me to intervene! Well I won't do it not this time, I won't play referee! I have work to do. And with you guys holding me up all the time I can't get anything done! And I can't believe you two! Calling up here acting like my patients!" Nao sounded more and more furious with them as she continued yelling at them over the phone.

"But Nao!" Both said in unison over the phone. Nao shut her eyes and shook her head.

"No! You know what the problem is? Lack of communication! You two do more yelling then talking."

"But we are communicating. We're doing that right now." Mikoto had spoken.

"By me being in the middle again? That isn't communicating. You know what? You guys figure this one out. I'm too busy to play monkey in the middle!" Nao shouted some more.

"Nao please!" Mai had said almost as if she was begging Nao.

"No! I will no longer be your monkey!" With that Nao slammed down the phone hanging up on her two friends. Nao leaned back in her chair and began rubbing her forehead. She sat up forward and reached for the top drawer of her desk. Nao pulled the drawer open and got out a bottle of aspirin. She opened up the bottle and popped one onto her mouth. She then leaned over to get the bottle of water that was sitting on her desk. Nao sighed heavily as she sat back in her chair. Just as Nao felt she could relax a bit the phone rang.

**Ring, ring, ring** ... **ring, ring—**

"Look I told you guys. I will not get involved! Now just—

"Nao? Everything alright?"

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." Nao gasped. Sounding embarrassed as well.

"Heheh. It's alright. Uh, Mikoto and Mai at it again?"

"Yeah, how could you tell? So what's up? You're still at the office?"

"Yep. I'm not sure what time I'll be able to get a minute. I really wanted to meet you up for lunch but—

"It's fine. I know you're very busy."

"But it isn't fair to you. I feel like I haven't been home in weeks! It's driving me nuts! I miss you Nao."

"I know. I miss you too. It can't be helped though. Do you think you can at least make it home tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I should. I'm sure if anything my partner in crime can help me out."

"Ha, ha! How is your partner in crime anyway?"

"Oh you know. Always the ladies man, but I can't complain since he does help me out from time to time. When I ask or need him too. But Nao I have to go now. I just wanted to call and let you what's, what and I wanted to hear your voice."

"Stop it. Your making me blush." Nao said softly giggling.

"Ha! I'll call you later though to let you know how late I may or may not be staying. Love you."

"Love you too." With that Nao hung up the phone. She sat back in her chair and again and took in a deep breath and exhaled it out slowly. (Sighs heavily)

_(Man this headache is killing me. I hope the aspirin kicks in soon. Speaking off headaches... I wonder what happened to Natsuki. I left a message for her last night. I'm getting a little worried now, especially with the way she was acting yesterda__y…__ should I really be this concerned? She is one of my patients after all. What am I saying? She's not just a patient she's my friend. And that's one of the reasons why I' am concerned)_ Nao reached over suddenly and pressed down on the button for the intercom.

_**Buzz!**_

"Yes Ms. Yu... Nao? Do you need something?"

"Yes. Can you tell me when my next appointment is?"

"Um... let's see... okay. Your next appointment, well appointments are from 12:30 to 6pm."

"I see. I guess I have some free time on my hands. Akane I'm going to go back out for a bit. Please hold my calls for me while I'm out."

"Of course. No problem."

"Thank you Akane." Soon after Nao grabbed her handbag and got her coat that was hanging on the hook behind the door. She walked out of her office and said goodbye to Akane before heading off to the elevator. While Nao was waiting for the elevator she took out her cell phone from her handbag and tried calling Natsuki. It went straight to voicemail. So she tried Natsuki's home phone number, but again no answer.

"Dammit, Natsuki. Where the hell are you? Well I'm coming over now so you better be there sleeping. Otherwise I'm really going to get pissed. Look, just call me back once you get this message okay? Bye." The elevator came and Nao got on. But instead of going to the first floor, she went down to the parking garage to get her car. Nao had parked her car there earlier that morning before going to meet up with Mai at the café. It only made sense since it would make no sense for her to drive to the café when it was literally four blocks away from the office building.  
Nao walked over to where her car was parked and got into her lime green Honda Sedan. Nao started up her car rather quickly and took off in a hurry. She sped through the streets as she made her way over to Natsuki's apartment building.  
Nao finally made it to Natsuki's building. She parked her car right in front and got out and ran into the building. Nao was a bit anxious in a way, seeing as how she hasn't been to Natsuki's apartment since last year. As she got onto the elevator she had forgotten for a moment what floor Natsuki was on or even what her apartment number was. But soon enough it came to her and was on her way up to the 7th floor.

**DING!**

Nao stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. When she got to Natsuki's door just before she was about to knock, a thought crossed her mind. She grabbed her cell phone out of her handbag again and called up her office.

**Ring, ring, ring,-**

"Hello, Nao Yuuki's Office. This is Akane, how may I help you?"

"Akane it's me, Nao. Listen can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Ms... Nao."

"Can you either push back or reschedule my appointments for today? I think I'm going to be running late getting back to the office."

"No problem! I'll get on that right away!" Akane said happily over the phone. Nao smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you later. Bye." Nao hung up with Akane, but before she put her cell phone away she made one more call. She tired giving Natsuki's cell phone a try again, but no luck. So she then dialed Natsuki's home number. From outside the door Nao heard the phone ringing... and ringing, ringing, ringing. Finally the machine picked up and Nao had no choice but to leave another message yet again.

"Alight! Listen up! I came all the way over here because I was worried. You better be in there napping or something. You hear me Kuga! I mean it! I don't want to have to be sorry I made this trip here to your place. Understand!" After Nao was done screaming into the phone and hung up she knocked on the door franticly. She knocked a few times, before finally giving up. Nao took a few steps over to the wall opposite Natsuki's door and leaned up against the wall. She slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor in front of Natsuki's door lightly banging her head back on the wall. Nao then shut her eyes.

"Damn. Where the hell are you? I swear Kuga if I don't hear back from you soon I'll... well I don't know what I'll do but I'll think of something in the meantime. Please just... be alright." Nao just continued to sit there on the floor in the hallway facing Natsuki's door. Soon one hour passed the two, then three. More than seven hours had passed by as Nao continued to wait there for Natsuki. But Nao hadn't even realized the time for she had fallen asleep more than an hour ago.

To be continued...


	3. Lost My Way

_**Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

"_So how are things? I see you settled in nicely.__"__ Nao said to Natsuki as she looked around the apartment._

"_Yeah, well... I did get a good enough price for it. At least I was able to buy the place, instead of renting it. That would have been a hassle right now." Natsuki had said to Nao as she sat down on her very comfy looking beige couch._

"_I really am glad you decided to move back here."_

"_I really didn't have a choice, did I? If I didn't you would've kept nagging me." _

"_Whatever. Hey did you sell the house yet?" Natsuki glanced at Nao with furrowed brows._

"_How can you even ask me that? Why? What would make you ask that?" Natsuki asked angrily at Nao._

"_I was only asking a simple question. There isn't any need to get all riled up. It's just that it's been a year already and I think—_

"_No! You have no say in what I do or don't do! Understand?" Nao walked over to Natsuki and sat down beside her on the couch._

"_I don't think you should hang onto that house. I mean you're no longer living there; it would make more sense to sell it. And I also think you should— _

"_Don't do that! Okay? Just don't!" Natsuki shouted as she got up from the couch. _

"_I asked you up here as my friend. Don't come up here having the intention to psychologize me. I know what I'm doing. Just let me do it in my own time! I just need some more time!" Nao looked on shocked and confused by Natsuki's sudden outburst. Nao got up and walked over to Natsuki. She placed her hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't__..__. I shouldn't have done that. You have to know I'm just trying to look out for you and I'__m.__.. trying to help. I figured it would have been easier once you got here and maybe... maybe move on." Natsuki shifted her shoulder back making Nao's hand slid off. She then glared up at Nao._

"_Just move on? Just move on and forget? Is that what you're telling me?" Nao shook her head._

"_No I didn't mean.__.__. I didn't say you should forget. Natsuki, it's not healthy for you to keep bearing this. What happened wasn't your fault. And by hanging onto the house and that ring is just going to make it that much harder for you to get on with your life. And I don't think she would have wanted that for you, to waste your life like this."_

"_I'll do what I feel is right for me. In the mean time Nao I think you should leave."_

"_But Natsuki—_

"_Just go. Please." Natsuki walked to the door and opened it. Making it th__at__ much clearer she wanted Nao to leave. Nao walked over to the door but before walking out she had one more thing to say to her friend._

"_Natsuki__.__.. I'm just looking out for you. I care about you." _

"_I don't doubt that you do Nao. But you__need to back off and let me do my own thing here. I moved back here because you asked me too. And I did what you asked that was a big enough step for me. Asking me__…__ no forcing me to do anymore then this right now would be... harsh. Don't confuse your position as a psychiatrist and my friend cloud your judgment of me." Nao walked out into the hallway as Natsuki slammed the door shut._

_**End of Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

(YYAAWWWNNN) Oh man. I'm so tired. Damn, I should've drank so much last night. But I sure did have fun. (Smiles) (YAWWNN) Natsuki got off the elevator, still stretching and yawning. As she walked down the hall to her door she tripped over something almost falling over. She quickly looked back to see what it was she tripped over. When Natsuki turned around she rubbed her eyes for a moment not believing who she saw.

"Nao...? What the hell is she doing here? Tch! Pain in the ass." Natsuki reached into her pocket getting her keys out so that she can open the door to her apartment. Once inside she tossed her keys on the kitchen counter. She then went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a small can. A few seconds later she went back outside in the hall. Natsuki walked over to Nao and bent down next to her.  
Natsuki held out the small can and slowly inched it forward to Nao's cheek. Closer and closer she got until...

_**EEEKKK! **_

"WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL!" Nao sat up straight right away. The coldness of the can woke her out of her deep sleep. Natsuki put her finger up to her lips. Motioning for Nao to keep her voice down.

"Be quite would ya? I don't need to get in trouble for disturbing the other tenants here because of your big mouth." Nao looked and felt a bit dazed and confused. No surprise there, seeing as how Natsuki woke her up in an unmannered way.

"What the hell was that?" Nao said as she rubbed her soft but cold left cheek.

"Here, drink this. It'll help wake you up some." Natsuki handed Nao the small cold can. Nao hesitated as she took the can in her hand. She examined the can questionably, Natsuki shook her head.

"Just drink it. Okay? It won't kill you or anything. It's just coffee. Look I'll even take the first sip." Natsuki grabbed the can out of Nao's hand and popped open the tab. She took a few sips and handed the can back to Nao.

"See it's perfectly safe." Nao still looked questionably, but not at the can itself, but at Natsuki. Even so Nao finally took a sip.

(Gulp) "Hm? Well it doesn't taste too bad. But I don't really like coffee." Natsuki stood up and shrugged her shoulders.

"So what? You only live once. Besides it taste good; to me at least. Black Boss coffee is the best you know!" Natsuki put out her hand for Nao to help her get up off the floor. She grabbed hold of Natsuki's hand was pulled up from the floor. Natsuki then walked back to her apartment door and went back inside. She poked her head out soon after.

"Well are you coming or what? I don't care either way. If you wanna stay in the hall be my guest." Nao shook her head and followed Natsuki inside the apartment. Once inside she went and sat down on the couch. Nao put down the can of Black Boss coffee on the table in front of her, while Natsuki went to rummaging through the refrigerator. Once she got what she wanted she went over and took a seat on the couch.

"Did, uh... did you want something to eat?" Natsuki asked just as she was about to bite into a Temaki.

"N-no, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"More for me then." Natsuki practically shoved the whole thing into her mouth. But since Natsuki was out all night without anything to eat, it's only to be expected she would be starving right then. Nao couldn't wait anymore though as she finally asked Natsuki about her whereabouts.

"Natsuki, where were you last night?" Natsuki swallowed down her food before answering.

"I was around. But you know? You looked really cute sitting outside like that waiting by my door."

"D-don't say that!" Nao embarrassedly said as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, like a dog waiting for its master! HAHAHA!"

"How dare you? I cannot believe you would say that! How rude can you possibly be?" Nao got up just standing there yelling at Natsuki. Natsuki continued to laugh.

"HAHA! R-relax! It was just a joke! No harm done."

"I can't believe you can make jokes like that! I waited for you to get home. I was worried about you. Don't you even care?"

"No. I don't really." Natsuki said bluntly. Nao was taken aback.

"How can you be like that? Why are you so cruel?"

"I'm not being cruel at all. I'm just stated a fact to what I saw."

"The only reason I came over here in the first place was because I was worried about you. I came to check up on you." Nao said almost pleadingly. Trying to get Natsuki to act serious about this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that being my doc, you were also my babysitter."

"Well maybe I should be." Nao said angrily.

"I don't need a damn babysitter!"

"You're right. What you need is a 24 hour seven day a week bodyguard. At least then I'll know where you are and what you're doing without going crazy wondering what happened to you. And I'm still waiting. Tell me where you were." Natsuki got up and stood in front of Nao. Getting very close to her.

"You really wanna know where I was? And what I was doing?" She said in low tone of voice. Nao nodded.

"I did what I do every night. Went to the bar, had a few drinks... and hooked up with a few people. Let's just say I had a lot of fun last night."

"What do you mean a few people?" Natsuki smiled wickedly.

"Some girl I made out with. Things got a little heated so we went back to her place. When we got there she asked if her boyfriend could join us, I said sure no problem. I basically had a threesome if you must know. But..." Natsuki trailed off as she got closer to Nao. She placed her hands on either side of Nao's waist. Natsuki tilted her head closer to Nao's, lessening the distance between them.

"It would have been more fun if... you were there." Natsuki said whispering. Nao pushed Natsuki back as soon as she felt Natsuki's hands moving down south.

"No! Stop it! What are you doing?"

"I can't help it! You look so sexy in those tight jeans. It's driving me crazy." Nao's face began to heat up.

"Oh man! I wish you could see your face! You totally look like a tomato!"

"YOU ARE JUST THE WORST KIND OF PERSON! I CAN'T STAND WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THIS!" Nao yelled at the top of her lungs. She clenched her fists tightly and panted as she tried to catch her breath from yelling.

"I was just kidding you know. Stop getting all worked up." Natsuki said as she sat back down on the couch.

"You know what? I can't stop getting all worked up. And I can't stop worrying about you. Yes, you're my friend but you are also one of my patients! Something of which I 'am running out of with you. When I asked you to move here I wasn't just asking of my own free will. I was asking because I needed to keep an eye on you since I was taking you on as my patient. And so it became my responsibility to look after you. Don't you understand that?"

" . . ."

"Natsuki answer me!"

"I didn't ask to become your responsibility. You did that yourself. I'm not a child; I don't need you looking after me."

"Oh no? Then why to you constantly act like a child? Staying out all night. Drinking, smoking, having sex with strangers, doing drugs!" Natsuki glared at Nao.

"I do not do drugs! That's one thing I don't do."

"And how do I know that? You could be for all I know. You may be doing just that amongst other things. I called and left you messages and I even called your cell. Why did you have your cell phone off?"

"Well from what I told you already even you can gather that I was busy last night. I didn't want to be interrupted. I was having fun." Nao slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Fun? This is fun for you? Staying out all night, hooking up with strangers, and driving me insane! That's fun for you? Why are you doing this? You're not a kid nor are you a teenager. I don't want to have to get a call saying you're at the police station because you started a bar fight. Or even because you might have slept with someone who's underage. Or worst that you're in the hospital. I don't want to have to go through that."

"Whatever. The only thing you're worried about is your image. You don't want me to screw that up for you."

"That isn't what this is about! I don't want you to have to go through this either. What's happened to you? I don't even know you anymore."

"I should be saying that to you Nao." Nao and Natsuki had a stare off. They both looked at each other so intensensly. It felt like hours for them, but in actuality it was only a few minutes. Nao was the one to speak up first.

"Look, I know that when you go through loss… when you lose someone you love it affects that person very deeply. Some get through it though. With the help of friends or family members or even trying to deal with the pain in a positive or negative way. I know what happened to you was devastating and I'm so sorry for that. But you cannot do the things you have been doing and just play it off as a joke, or even say you're having fun. This is not fun or funny. And you may not know it but you're not just hurting yourself you're hurting the people around you. I mean Natsuki, your twenty eight years old. You can't be doing stuff like this."

"I told you a long time ago. Do not tell me what I can or cannot do. I don't need you to hold my hand. Like you said I'm twenty eight years old, I'm and adult I can do whatever the hell I wanna do... and even who I wanna do. And don't you dare talk to me like you know what I've been going through. **What I've had to live with! Don't stand there and talk to me like you**** know****the ****pain I'm still**** feeling****!" **Natsuki growled at Nao. It almost sounded like she had such hatetred for Nao herself.

"The only reason you feel that way is because you keep blaming yourself for what happened to her. And what you're doing now isn't helping. How horrible would you feel doing the things you're doing, knowing full well you were hurting her?" Natsuki got up from the couch and faced Nao.

"How dare you? How can you even say something like that?"

"Because, it's the truth! You just don't want to hear it. But if she only knew what kind of person you've become... she would hate you to no end."

"Shut up!"

"To treat her this way is unforgivable. To treat yourself this way is even worse."

"**I SAID SHUT UP!"**

"I WON'T! I WON'T SHUT UP UNTIL YOU GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS! Shizuru wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you to go on living you're life! Not throwing it away! If you loved her like you said you did you wouldn't be doing this!"

"You have no right to talk about her! You wouldn't know what she wanted! For all you know this is what she would have wanted for me because this makes me feel better! And that's what you wanted me to do too! To move on with my life! So let me move on and stay out of my business!"

"You are my business Natsuki! And I'm trying to help you because I know exactly how you feel!"

"That's bull! Who the hell have you lost? Huh? Who did you love that you've lost? Your friends are still alive! Your parents are still alive! Your damn husband is still alive too! So who? Who the hell have you lost Nao?" As Natsuki finally stopped her yelling and shouting at Nao, Nao felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. But she held back her tears, afraid to show Natsuki how upset she was getting by her friends behavior. A friend she no longer recognized.

"Y-y-you... Natsuki." Nao lowered her head. She couldn't look Natsuki in the eyes as she spoke. It became too hard for her, telling Natsuki that the person she lost was her.

"What? What did you just say?"

"You. I lost you more than once. I think... when I really lost you was when you left. Disappeared without saying goodbye. Do you even know how it made me feel? YOU JUST LEFT! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" It became harder for Nao to hold back her tears. The more she tried the harder it got and soon, her tears streamed down her face, like a never ending waterfall. Natsuki sighed heavily as she placed her hands on Nao's shoulders. But Nao pulled back from Natsuki's sudden compassion.

"Don't do that now. Don't feel sorry for me now just because I shed a few tears. You don't even care about me. Not even about yourself. I noticed to at times you look at me like you don't know me. It's true I have changed Natsuki, but not like you. You're a despicable person now. So much anger, pain, and hate. The Natsuki I know... the Natsuki I thought I knew is gone, gone forever. And she's never coming back. Because the Natsuki I knew would never act this way. The Natsuki I knew was so sweet and kind, generous and protective, unselfish and loyal. Stop playing the victim because I've lost someone too."

"Nao... I... Nao I—

"You told me once that I shouldn't cloud my judgment of you. Was I so wrong to do so? Am I still wrong to do so? Maybe that is something you should take into consideration. Good-bye." Nao walked over to the door and opened the door. Natsuki called out to her.

"Nao wait!" But Nao was already out the door. Nao still had tears streaming down her face as she got to the elevator and walked out of the building and into her car. As Nao was driving home she remembered something important about last night. She knew it wouldn't matter now since it was already morning, she took up more speed though as she continued on home. A few minutes later she parked her car in the garage, got out and walked up to her front door. Nao got her keys out of her handbag and opened the door. She walked straight into the living room, as she looked around the living room she caught sight of something on the table. Nao walked over and picked up a small piece of paper with something written on it.

_Note_

"_Hey I guessed I missed you again. It happens. But duty calls right?  
We switched places it seems. Oh well, really nothing we can worry about now.  
But I'm hoping to try and see you again, let's hope neither of us is so busy tonight.  
Well have to get going agai__n…__ like always. I love __you __and be safe.  
Love with all my heart,  
Yuichi_

_End of Note_

"Yuichi! Yuichi! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

_Back at Natsuki's apartment__…_

"Dammit Nao. Why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner?"

Natsuki got up from her couch and headed toward her bedroom. But before she did she went to check her messages.

_BEEP! You have 3 new messages._

"_Natsuki, it's me Nao. Please call me back. We didn't end out discussion well yesterday. I'm sorry and... I want to talk this out. Please Natsuki just call me back okay? Bye.__"_

_BEEP!_

"_Dammit, Natsuki. Where the hell are you? Well I'm coming over now so you better be there sleeping. Otherwise I'm really going to get pissed. Look, just call me back once you get this message okay? Bye." _

_BEEP!_

"_Alight! Listen up! I came all the way over here because I was worried. You better be in there napping or something. You hear me Kuga! I mean it! I don't want to have to be sorry I made this trip here to your place. Understand!" _

_BEEP! All messages deleted._

To be continued...


	4. Stranger In My House

_**Flashback**_

"_Natsuki...?" said Nao very softly, as she sat on the bed flipping the pages of a magazine. _

"_Hm? What's up Nao?" Natsuki replied._

"_Well, it's just that… we're going to be leaving for college soon so I was just wondering; will this be the last time I see you?" _

_Natsuki turned around in her seat, where she was sitting at her desk; to face Nao. "What? Hey come on now. Where would you get it into that head of yours that I won't be seeing you?"_

"_It's just… I have this strange feeling this is the last night I'll see you. I feel like once we go our separate ways—_

"_Hang on just a second! Who said anything about going separate was? Nao, listen we're gonna still be together you know. I promised didn't I?"_

_Nao shrugged her shoulder__s__ and closed the magazine she was reading. "I know you said you promised that, but still… you never like to stay in one place for too long. How can you really promise me something that—  
Nao was cut off by Natsuki's sudden embrace. She hadn't noticed as her head was down that Natsuki snuck over to the bed to surprise Nao in that way._

"_Hey listen. We've been together since we were kids… and that's how it's gonna stay. Trust me Nao; I'll always be right here for you like I've always been. Since the day I met you I stayed by your side… we've been through so much together… do you really think I'll leave you now? No freaking way. You're my best friend… my only true friend. So I won't let__ yo__u go no matter what!" Natsuki hugged Nao more tightly as she pushed her down onto the bed and kissed Nao's forehead._

"_HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO! LET GO I SAID DAMMIT!" Nao shouted as she tried to push Natsuki off of her._

"_No way! Never!"_

"_You better get off of me right now! I mean it! Natsuki Kuga get off of me right now!"_

"_No! I figure if I lay on top of you neither of us can go anywhere!" Natsuki laughed and suddenly Nao joined in as well. Both laughing so loudly; they could almost wake up the next door neighbors. Soon after the two laughed themselves to sleep, holding each other in their arms._

_**End of flashback**_

"_You Natsuki! I lost you!" _ _(What the hell did you mean by that Nao? How did you lose me? Dammit now she's got me thinking… son of a bitch. If she's somehow trying to blame me for something, wish she would__'ve __told me. Man what the hell did she mean?)_ Natsuki kept wondering about that heated conversation her and Nao had two days ago. Those simple words rang in Natsuki's mind over and over again. She couldn't figure out what Nao meant exactly and it was driving her nuts.

"Hey Nao! Good morning!" Mai said happily greeting Nao as she sat down at the table taking a seat across from her friend.

"Good morning Mai. Wow, you sure are in a good mood this morning. Did something good happen to you?"

Mai nodded. "Mm-hmm! Sure did! Oh but before I go on… I would just like to really apologize to you Nao. Because of how me and Mikoto are, and how we always put you in the middle of everything. I really am sorry for all that."

"Oh no, its fine. Really I'm use to it by now. If anything I should be saying sorry. I really had a lot on my mind that day so sorry that I lost my temper with you guys." Mai shook her head and smile.

"No. We're just like that. You try and help us whether you want to or not. I'm surprised you put up with us so long as you did, without losing your cool a long time ago. But I guess with you being a psychiatrist you have to keep your composure. But then again this is what you get, when a journalist and photographer live together." A small and quick chuckle escaped Nao's lips. Mai looked curiously at her.

"What was that? What's so funny Nao?"

"Oh nothing. I think I kind of figured out something, about why you two argue all the time. I figure because you two are more or less in the same line of work; plus you work at the same place and not to mention you two live together… I think because of all that you two push each other."

"You know? You're right. I've kind of figured that one out myself. We partially live and breathe our jobs we do what we love most. And because of the way we are; both so critical and focused on each other's work. We each drive the other to do our best if not better. We take advice from each other as well… so I guess arguing is our way of communicating of talking things out, not just about what we do but just with each other." Mai had a glow about her face just then. Nao noticed how happy she looked, when it hit her. Mai never did tell her why she was so happy in the first place.

"Say Mai, you never said why you were so… happy."

"OH! That's right! Well last night Mikoto… well you see it was our anniversary and she did the most amazing thing for me." Nao inched forward in her seat in anticipation of what the next words out of Mai's mouth were going to be.

"Mikoto actually cooked me dinner without burning the place down!"

"Hehe… no kidding? Wow that… um… must have been a shock to you."

"Well yes in a way but, she also bought me this." Mai dug into her purse and pulled out a pen. Not just any ordinary pen thought, it was special.

"Hmm? A fountain pen? Wow looks pricey." Mai nodded as she held the pen closely to her chest.

"It's the Platinum carbon fiber fountain pen! 90thanniversary limited edition! You really can't find this anywhere anymore; you have to special order them. Also look here, it's engraved." Mai, still clutching onto the pen showed Nao and pointed out where it was engraved. It read…

"_To my Mai, with Love." _

"Oh. That's very cute. And rather clever on Mikoto's part." Nao smiled as saw Mai's cheeks turning a faint pink color. She thought it was rather sweet seeing Mai act girly like that.

"It really is though isn't it? I love it and I love Mikoto just the same! She so amazing sometimes, she really is."

(Ahem!) "Sometimes? Try all the time. Geez, and what about last night. Surly I was amazingly amazing then too."

"Of course you were. Very amazing, in fact I was thinking… we could do that again tonight." Mai said to Mikoto in a seductive way, as she blushed a little more. But Mikoto just grunted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, right. Like that could every happen again."

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying you're just a one-hit wonder? Hmph, I wouldn't be shocked one bit if you were. I mean last night **you only did pull out one or two good moves.**" Mai stated as she sounded disappointed.

"ACK! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! You know what I mean! We only get so much time together; the only other time we spend together is working. When do we ever get a chance to be alone? Never that's when! Geez, maybe I should take that pen back." Mikoto reached out her hand trying to grab the pen out of Mai's hand.

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NO MIKOTO PLEASE!"

NAH! I CHANGED MY MIND! I'M TAKING IT BACK!" All of a sudden a loud sharp slapping noise was heard throughout the tiny café.

OW! WHAT THE HELL MAI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SLAPPED ME! ARE YOU CARZY!" Mikoto shouted rubbing her cheek that was now becoming a bright red.

"Yeah Mai. That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?"

"She was going to take my pen away!"

"NO! I wasn't! I was only playing around! Can't take a joke anymore or something? You need to relax. Damn, you didn't have to slap me!"

"I'm really sorry Mikoto." Mikoto glared at Mai as she continued to rub her cheek. She glanced at the pen and then back at Mai.

"Maybe I should take the pen away now after what you just did. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLAPPED ME! UNBELIEVEABLE!" Mai got up from her seat. She put her hand on Mikoto's wrist and removed her hand from her slightly redden cheek. Mai kissed Mikoto's cheek very softly.

"There. Doesn't that feel better now?"

"N-no! N-not really… I mean I guess so— Mai then went in for another kiss, this time capturing Mikoto's lips instead. Mikoto's eyes widen by the sudden kiss, as Mai placed her hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. Nao looked away as her face soon lit up like a Christmas tree light.  
Mai finally released Mikoto from the kiss after about 15 seconds or so. Mai was grinning ear to ear.

"Well now, is that better?"

"Y-yeah. I mean… um sure. Whatever makes you happy?"

"I didn't realize you could impersonate a tomato Mikoto."

"S-SHUT UP! Listen, I came here for a reason and you're distracting me!" Mai smirked wickedly at Mikoto. She placed her hand on Mikoto's bare arm and batted her eyelashes.

"Am I really? I didn't realize I was doing that." She said in a sweet sounding innocent voice.

"Stop that! Look here, I need your help with something and I don't need you putting the moves on me right now! So just sit down and keep your hands to yourself for a while, ok?" Mai pouted and sat back down in her seat. She then placed the pen back into her purse for safe keeping. Mikoto then pulled out a couple a photos from her bag. She laid them out on the table in from of Mai.

"Ok so which one?" Mikoto said proudly, smiling. Mai looked a little lost and confused.

"Um, which one what? They both look the same. Well, except for the fact that this one here is a little dark and the other well it's kind of blurry."

"What! No way, you need your eyes checked. They both look fine."

"And I'm the one who needs her eyes checked."

"Yeah, clearly you do. There isn't anything wrong with them. I'm asking which one to show to the boss that's all."

"Neither one. Mikoto they aren't very good. Can't you see how this one is kind of blurry and the other one you can hardly see?"

"You're delusional!"

"Me! You asked for my advice so I'm giving it. I'm helping you not to make a fool of yourself!" Nao rolled her eyes.

_(Here they go again. And just when I thought I would get some peace and quiet. Figures this would happen again, only takes a matter of time) _

"You're wrong you know! YOU GONNA MAKE ME LOOK BAD!"

"NO HELP FROM ME THERE! YOU DO THAT ON YOUR OWN!" Nao got up from her seat.

"Hey you two, I'm going to go now. I have an errand to run before I get to my office. So I'll see you two later. Try not to make much of a scene ok?"

"BYE NAO!" They both shouted in unison. As Nao walked away she could still, like everyone else in the café hear them squabbling.

"THERE IS NO WAY!"

"Maybe you did use a different lens!"

"ARE YOU INSANE! I NEVER MIX UP MY CAMERAS!"

"I said lens! And would you lower your voice!"

Nao couldn't help but laugh a little at how they argue. Only because she had come to the realization earlier as did Mai that, that's how they actually communicate with each other. Showing their passion for something and someone they love so much that they have to shout about it. Nao made her way out of the café and right to her lime green Honda Sedan. Although her office is just a few blocks away, she had no choice but to park her car close by because of this errand she had to run before she got to her office. She sat for a moment in her car before finally starting it up; she took off then in quite a hurry. She drove along down the streets until a few minutes later she made her way to her destination. Natsuki's building.  
Nao parked her car on the corner of the street, and walked around to the front entrance of the building. Nao walked straight to the elevator and pushed the button. She didn't have to really wait long for the elevator came rather quickly, as soon as the doors opened up she walked in. She pressed the 7th floor button, the doors closed and up she went.

**DING!**

Nao stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway. She made her way down the hall and to Natsuki's apartment door. Nao took a deep breath in; she raised her hand up to knock on the door when she halted.

"_How do you know what it's like to lose someone? Who have you lost?"_

"Natsuki… the only person I lost, you promised me we could stay together but—No! No time to dwell on the past. Besides that whole blow out was two days ago, I'm sure she's over it by now as well." Nao finally gathered herself and knocked on Natsuki's door.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Hm? No answer? Natsuki you better be home!"

**Knock, knock, kno—  
****  
**Before Nao finished, knocking the door swung open.

"Yeah? Oh, hey Nao." Standing before Nao was a half naked Natsuki who was only wearing a lacy black bar and matching underwear.

"C-CA-CAN YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Could you give me a break? I just got out of bed. I'm not naked you know."

"Please Natsuki! Just… something, anything, please!"

"Ok, ok relax. You act like you never saw me in my underwear before."

"That's because I haven't!" Nao stated as she blushed lightly.

"Oh yeah… but you have seen me naked. So I don't see what the big deal is." Natsuki pushed the door wide opened and walked over to the couch. Nao stood in the doorway with her cheeks turning bright red. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Nao walked over to where Natsuki was by the couch, as Natsuki put on a tank top and a pair of shorts, Nao noticed a piece of lingerie that she knew didn't belong to Natsuki.

"Um, whose are these?" Nao said pointing to the article of lingerie. Natsuki looked and then closed her eyes and sighed.

"Those are mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah… really. Those are mine."

"I didn't know that you became a size zero, or that the fact you like to wear dental floss." Natsuki walked over to where Nao stood and grabbed up the tiny thong.

"So Natsuki… I hope this girl you picked up is of age." Nao said giving Natsuki a very suspicious look. Natsuki just shook her head, shrugging off Nao's dirty look.

"Listen think what you like. There's no girl and I was here all night. And yeah so I'm wearing a thong now… I'm being adventurous."

"Natsuki if you think for one second that I—

Natsuki! Hey, is everything alright?" A voice called out from the other room. Natsuki groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead. The young woman came waltzing out of the bedroom and down the hallway leading into the living room. She came walking in with nothing but a thin blanket wrapped around her.

"Hello." The young woman said with a smile on her face, as she extended her hand out to Nao.

"H-hello..." Nao also reached out her hand and shook the other woman's hand.

"Hi, my name's Tomoe. And you are?"

"Um Nao… my name is Nao." She weakly said and smiled. As the two introduced themselves Nao happen to look over and noticed the frustration on Natsuki's face.

"Ok, ok you've two met. Listen um; just give us a few more minutes ok? I'll be back in, in a while." Tomoe smiled and kissed Natsuki on her nose before heading off into the bedroom once more. Before Natsuki turned back to look at Nao she could feel her eyes on her, and the disappointment just coming out of her as well.

_(Oh, man if looks could kill…__shit I'm gonna be in for it now)_

"So tell me… you're into picking up whores now?"

"WHAO! She's not a whore! She's a stripper… there's a difference."

"Yeah the difference is that one you could pick up in some sleazy club, and the other you can pick up off the corner of a street. I do hope you got your vaccines shots, and got tested for HIV. Herpes and—

"You know that's not funny."

"Who said it was? Hmm? Maybe I should be asking her if she's vaccinated." Nao started to walk off in the direction of the bedroom when Natsuki held onto her should and pulled her back.

"Alright look you had your fun, you checked up on me I'm fine so… can you please leave? Please I'm asking nicely here. Why are you even here?" Nao pushed Natsuki's hand off her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"First of all I didn't come to check up on you… second she better be at least twenty-one or older. Also I came to remind you, you have an appointment to keep with me tomorrow."

"I know that! Trust me she is… if you wanna know so badly. I don't sleep around with teenagers you know. And you still didn't answer my question why are you here really?" Nao sighed and shook her head. She headed toward the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door slightly and stepped out into the hall. Nao looked straight at Natsuki as she pulled out a tiny box that was in her pocket.

"Here catch." Nao said sounding very sadden. Natsuki caught the tiny box and look at it oddly.

"It's something that I missed giving you the past six years. Anyway I hope… you appreciate it, like I do mine." With that Nao closed the door.

"What the…? Appreciate what? I wonder what this could be though." Just as Natsuki was about to open the tiny box, Tomoe had called out once again for Natsuki to come back into the bedroom. Natsuki had a very tough decision to make right then and there.

_(Oh man! Box or… hot chick in my bedroom? That is the question… but the obvious answer would be…) _

_Eight hours later…_

"Wow Natsuki that was great. I hope we could do this again?" Tomoe placed her hands on Natsuki's hips and pulled her close.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Great! I really had a fun time, I hope you did too." Tomoe pulled Natsuki even closer, until she kissed Natsuki. As she kissed Natsuki on her lips she also bit and tugged on them, even as she tongue kissed Natsuki. Natsuki put her hands on Tomoe's waist. After a few good minutes they both finally released each other. They said their goodbyes once more, Tomoe left and Natsuki closed the door.

"That was so awesome. Least I got something good out of it. Guess it was a fun… but felt like something wasn't right." Suddenly Nao's face flashed in Natsuki's mind. That's when she realized.

"OH DAMN! THAT THING SHE GAVE ME! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Natsuki quickly ran over to the little table that stood in front of her couch where the tiny box lay. She picked it up and shook it a bit. She heard it rattling around inside the box, whatever the thing inside the box was. Natsuki slowly lifted off the cover of the box.

"Better not be some kind of trick Nao, or I swear… huh? A bracelet?" Natsuki took out the bracelet from the box and inspected it more closely.

"Hey! This looks like… a charm bracelet! It kind of looks like the one I gave to Nao. Wow that was a very long time ago… I didn't think I had enough brain cells to remember. Sixteen years ago, for her tenth birthday… I gave her a charm bracelet just like this one. Hahaha! She didn't even know what it was. I had to explain it to her. It was also the day I promised her…"  
Natsuki held up the bracelet and looked at the little charms that Nao had chosen for her the first one was a **Guitar, **the second a **Dog.**

"What? A…dog? Trying to tell me something Nao? She probably thinks I'm some kind of horn dog. Anyways what's this one? **N.** No doubt for my name. A **Heart**... interesting. And then a…! A-an **S**! Shizuru… I-I'm sorry… Shizuru." Natsuki placed the bracelet back into the tiny box. She put it back onto the little table; she grabbed her jacket that hung on the back of the couch. She put on her jacket and made her way to the door. Natsuki opened the door and walked out closing and locking the door behind her.

"So I guess you won't be making it home tonight again either?"

"No… I'm really sorry. I have all these files to go through, and I really can't ask him for help anymore. He's been helping me out for two weeks straight."

"I understand that. Really I do. Besides it was my fault the other night… I got home to late. If I didn't have to—

"If you didn't care about Natsuki so much then where would she be? She's so lucky to have you, Nao. So it's ok if we missed a few nights together. She needs you right now; they all do. So take care of your patients first, we have the rest of our lives not to miss anymore nights."

"You're right about that… but I still feel like—

"Nao don't worry about it. To be honest even though I did come home that night; I only could have stayed no longer than two hours… it would have been difficult to really do anything after."

"Oh. I see… next time really. It starts to get lonely at night without you sleeping next to me."

"Well take a stuff animal to bed with you, pretend it's me. You won't feel so lonely."

"Ha, ha. Yeah right. Like that'll help."

"Hey though if anything I'll be home in the morning you can count on that!"

"I'll be ready and waiting. Hey Yuichi I have another call so…"

"Yeah no problem… wow it's so late already? Damn near midnight. Alright so I'll see you later Nao. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Click**

"Hello. Nao Yukki, speaking."

"Um yeah… you Miss Yukki then?"

"Yes, I' am. How can I help you?"

"Well you see, we got a friend of yours here… she kept on harpin' bout ya. And you where the only contact in her cell here."

"Uh? Excuse me… but may I ask to whom I'm speaking to?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Name's Yamada. I run the bar here that your friend's causing trouble at. The reason I called was maybe you can come and take her home or something… she put back a few too many if you know what I mean."

"Yes, of course no problem sure… the address? Yes I wrote it down… Okay. Thank you so much, I'll get there as soon as I can." Nao hung up the phone. She stood then blankly starting down at her desk as if she was in a daze. She finally shook herself out of it and quickly grabbed up her things. Nao was leaving in such a hurry that she almost forgot her car keys and the address to the bar; although she did walk out of her office without locking up; the only thing on her mind now was getting to that bar.  
Nao quickly got to the garage and got into her car, in no time at all she was speeding through the city streets. She parked her car right in front. Nao slammed her car door shut and walked into the shady looking bar. As soon as Nao walked in all eyes were on her, they probably never saw someone like her ever go near or in a place like that. She walked over to a man who standing behind the bar severing drinks.

"E-excuse me? Are you by any chance Yamada?"

"Yep that's me. Are you Nao?" She nodded.

"Yep, figured as much. Don't get women like you in here. Anyway your friend… she's kinda knocked out. She's over there." Yamada pointed in the direction of a booth that sat opposite of the pool table. Slumped, sitting up in that booth was Natsuki. Nao had the look of disgust on her face, too bad Natsuki couldn't see it.

"Natsuki! Natsuki get up!" Nao lightly kicked Natsuki's leg. When that didn't work she leaned over and shook Natsuki, until finally here eyes opened up. Nao was so furious with Natsuki she could hardly look at her.

"Hmm…? Ow, my head hurts… oh Nao! Here to save the day!"

"Be quiet; come let's get out of here. Here give me your arm." Nao grabbed onto Natsuki's left arm and pulled her up from the booth. Nao draped Natsuki's arm over her shoulders as she hung onto Natsuki's waist to keep her steady, so that she wouldn't fall and to keep her walking straight.

"Natsuki… you smell."

"Huh? Not me I took a shower earlier."

"You know damn well what I mean. You reek of alcohol."

"Oh, come on. I only had um… (Hic) like ten beers."

"In a row?"

"Yes, Sir! (Hic) I mean ma'am!" Nao who was practically carrying Natsuki was doing her best trying to keep them both up. It was hard seeing as how Nao isn't that strong, and it didn't help matters that Natsuki kept losing her footing. But somehow they made it safely out of that bar and outside to Nao's car. Nao and Natsuki stumbled over to the car, she leaned the drunken Natsuki against the car as she got the car door open.

"Come on, Natsuki get in."

"Nao… you're such a buzz kill man! Why can't you just leave me here?"

"I can't leave you here because they were going to call the police. You caused quite a stir in that place… luckily I didn't have to pay for anything, seems you took care of all that in advance. Now come on get in the car."

"Aw! Come on Nao! It such a beautiful night let's… let's just hang out tonight (Hic) like we use too." Nao was getting highly irritated and so she grabbed Natsuki by her shoulders and forcefully pushed her into the car.

"OW! Take it easy would you! Man don't gotta be so rough. All I said was we could hang out… like we use too."

"That's just it Natsuki. It can't be like it used to be. Those days are gone! We aren't kids anymore and we aren't teenagers ok? You're an adult as am I; start acting like one… you need to grow up!" Nao slammed the car door and got in on the other side. Nao started the car and sped off.

"Unbelievable to get a call in the middle of the night when I'm about to go home to rest and relax; no I have to get a phone call from some stranger in a seedy looking bar telling me to come pick your drunken self up. I can't believe this! See this is what I meant this is one of those phone calls I was talking about!"

"Would you just shut up? Damn you're giving me a headache…" Natsuki groaned slumping into the car seat rubbing her temples.

"Headache! I'm giving you a headache? I'll show you a headache!" Nao sped up more quickly and then came to a sudden halt. She stomped so hard on the break that Natsuki's head got bashed into the dashboard of the car.

"OW! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME! SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!"

"There… headache gone?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT IT'S EVEN WORST! YOU JUST SMASHED MY HEAD IN WITH YOUR DAMN CAR!"

"Hmm…? That's too bad. Thought that might work. Besides you should really wear your seatbelt, it save lives you know."

"Screw that! No life is safe around you! Just stop the car! I'll walk home from here."

"Oh no! No, no! You're not getting off that easy. I didn't drive all the way down here to pick you up just so you can walk off to some other bar or club or whatever! No, I'm taking you back to my house so I could keep an eye on you. I won't have you sneaking off again to get another call like this. Not on my watch I won't let you go and do something more irresponsible than this." As Nao was continuing on; Natsuki was barely listening as she tried to make an escape.

_(Damn…__safety…__auto…__lock…__crap! Dammit, no matter how hard I pull…__shit!)_ Soon enough they got to the house. Nao parked her car in the driveway, shutoff the car and got out. She slammed the door shut; she walked over to the other side and opened up the car door on Natsuki's side.

"Let's go."

". . ."

"Natsuki I said move it!"

"Make me… you're not the boss of me. And no actually you said; let's go."

"You're going to be a smart ass aren't you?" Natsuki crossed her arms.

"Perhaps."

"Fine stay out here for all I care." Nao stormed off. She reached her front door and reached into her jacket pocket for her keys. She unlocked the door and walked in, as she was about to close the door something was blocking it, the door wouldn't shut. Nao looked behind her to see that Natsuki was holding the door open. Nao rolled her eyes.

"Car wasn't to your liking? Guess not… well if you're going to come in, come in. Don't stand there holding the door open like that." Natsuki walked in after Nao and closed the door behind them. Natsuki stood by the door as Nao stood a couple of feet away from her.

"You know Natsuki; I got to tell you… you're really starting to piss me off."

"So then… don't let me get to you."

"What kind of response is that? What the hell does that mean?"

"…Ever since we were kids, since the day I met you I got under your skin. Even that one night when I didn't see you for three years… you still—

"SHUT UP! Just… shut up! I did that because, because you were still… my friend. I didn't know what else to do!" Natsuki moved closer to Nao and took hold of her arm. Nao gasped as she felt the hand around her arm grip tighter. Nao looked into Natsuki's eyes. They looked so cold and distant at that moment, but at the same time she saw something she hadn't seen in a long, long time. For the first time in six years she saw a glimmer of her Natsuki… the Natsuki she once knew; even under all that pain and torment she was still in there… somewhere.

"Natsuki! Let go of me! What's the matter with you?" Natsuki pulled Nao closer to her, still staring into her eyes, suddenly she felt herself being flung over back to the door. Nao cringed at the slight pain she felt as her back hit up hard against the door. She had no time to move before Natsuki came, pinning her back against the door; Nao was trapped.

"Natsuki? What's the matter with you?" Natsuki said nothing as she lessening the distance between them. Natsuki inching ever so closely, that her lips grazed Nao's. Nao gasped and tried to push Natsuki away from her.

"Stop that! This isn't funny!"

"Who said… this was a joke?" Natsuki replied as she put her arms around Nao, forcefully pulling her into a massive lip lock.

To be continued...


	5. A Dream Worth Keeping

_**Flashback**_

"_Nao… I'm so glad you came." Natsuki said as she slowly closed the door._

"_Don't even Natsuki. I'm only here because you asked me to be."_

"_But, you came anyway."_

"_Listen, Natsuki… how long do you need me to be here? I have other things to do."_

"_This is important you know. I asked you here so that you can talk to me about what I should do."_

_(Sighs) "Only you know what you can and have to do… no one else could do it for you. Even so, no matter what I say you won't listen… as your friend you know I'll support you in any way I can... no matter how much I think what you're going to be doing is a mistake." Natsuki sat over on the bed and shook her head, she glared up at Nao._

"_How can you say that? I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know I wanted to do it."_

"_Then why ask me here? If you needed to talk or wanted advice we could have done this over the phone."_

"_But I need you here… physically. To help me not make a big mistake, that can't be done over the phone." Nao crossed her arms and let out a sigh of disappointment._

"_Natsuki… if you think this is a mistake then why even go through with it?"_

"_I didn't say it was __**a mistake**__." Natsuki snapped back at Nao."_

"_I'm asking you to help me __**not to make a mistake.**__" Natsuki stood up and walked over to Nao, who was standing still very closely to the door. Natsuki put her arms around Nao holding her tightly, as she then put her head down on Nao's shoulder._

"_Please…__please…__j-just stay. Stay with me tonight… please." _

"_Natsuki you know I can't… you know why I can't. I'm sorry."_

"_I-I know, but please Nao. Please just for tonight… please. I'm not sure what I should do… I need help."_

"_Then if you don't know what to do then call it off!" Nao raised her voice slightly but calmly._

"_I can't! I can't. I love her… and I promised her I would…"_

"_Then, then why do you need me?"_

"_Please Nao just stay. Stay with me please."_

"_Natsuki…" Nao's voice softened as she gently returned Natsuki's embrace._

_"Thank you...__Nao..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Lying in her bed, Nao awoke out of a sound sleep feeling irritable and sluggish. _(Huh...? What...__what happened last night? Why can't I…) _Nao couldn't finish her thought as to what happened last night, as she heard a yawning sound coming from behind her. Her heart began to race and a small jolt ran through her body. Nao's curiosity got the best of her when she finally turned around to find whom it was yawing from behind her. Nao's eyes widened.

(Yawns) "Good morning. You have such a cute face." She reached her hand out to touch Nao's face, but Nao pulled back.

"Hey come on. I just wanna touch your adorable face." As she reached her hand closer, slightly touching Nao's face she let out a huge scream.

"GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey! Hey hang on a second!" Soon before she knew it; a half naked Natsuki was being forced and shoved out of the door. Nao started throwing random things at Natsuki, anything thing she could get her hands on including Natsuki's belongings.

"AND STAY OUT!" Nao shouted lastly throwing Natsuki's shirt right at her face and slamming the door shut.

"Holy, shit. What a temper. Oh hey what a minute! You forgot my… (Whack) … shoes." Nao had quickly opened the door and threw out Natsuki's shoes. Unfortunately for Natsuki they happen to hit her square in the face. Wrapped in her blanket behind the closed door Nao was feeling ashamed and very distort.

"How, how did this happen? No! No! What happened last night?" _(I remember... picking up Natsuki… at that Bar. I told her to stay over at my house so that I could keep an eye on her. Once we got here... she didn't want to come in… but soon after she did. Then we started talking, but something got into her. She seemed upset, more like angry. Then… then she…!)_

**Knock, knock**

_(Hmm? Natsuki?)_ Nao opened up the door thinking it was Natsuki, when in fact it was someone completely different.

"Yuichi!" Nao said in a surprised voice.

"Yep that would be me. What's the matter you seem like you weren't expecting me. Oh and sorry about the knocking, I seem to have misplaced my keys…" He walked in setting his suitcase on the floor beside the door as he continued to search his pockets for his missing keys. Nao poked her head out of the doorway, but there was no sign of Natsuki she had already gone.  
Nao closed the door once again. She somehow pulled herself away from the door, holding onto her blanket that she was still wrapped up in. Nao made her way over to the kitchen area dragging her feet behind her. She sat at the table with a look of shock and terror on her face.

"Nao? Hey are you alright?" Yuichi softly spoke to her as he noticed that there was something wrong with his wife. He had to call out to her a few times before Nao responded to him.

"Nao? Nao!"

"Oh! Yuichi! I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't… I mean, I'm still a little tired. I'm sorry. Did you want something to eat?"

"Um, no I could do that myself. I was actually going to take a shower first… but are you alright? You seem a little off."

"Off?"

"Yeah it's the best way I could describe you right now. And you look pale, are you sure you're fine?" Yuichi put his hand on Nao's forehead to check to see if she had a fever. Nao brushed his hand away and smiled; she got up and kissed him.

"I'm really fine Yuichi. I… I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Okay, but can I ask? Why the blanket? Did you run out of clean clothes?" Yuichi had a confused look on his face as he scratched back of his head and let out a small laugh.

"Well I was… getting dressed when, I heard someone knocking at the door. So I grabbed the first thing I could reach for to cover myself up with. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have worried about it so much." She laughed subtlety. Nao then proceeded to push Yuichi down the hall and into the bathroom so that he could take a shower like he said, as she then rushed into the bedroom and quickly got dressed.  
Before she left, Nao when back into the bathroom and kissed Yuichi goodbye and told him how much she loved him. Nao left her house and got into her car and went onto work… all the while feeling guilty about what had happened.

_(What the hell was that! Because I was __**getting dressed!**__ I can't believe, even for a man as smart as Yuichi would accept that line… that __**lie **__I should be saying. What's the matter with me? How could I have just lied to him like that? My own husband… I lied to him right to his face, and for what? Was it for Natsuki? Or was it for myself?)_  
Nao couldn't think about that right now as she shook the thoughts out of her head and went on driving straight to work. Nao got to work rather quickly and parked her car in the garage, but before exiting her vehicle she sat there for a few moments gathering her thoughts. She very strongly convinced herself that last night was nothing more than an accident... a very long ago accident.

Nao made her way to the elevator, when the elevator came she got on and pressed the button to her office floor. For some reason to Nao that elevator ride seemed to take an eternity and it didn't help matters either since she was still feeling depressed. Nao had closed her eyes for just the slightest second but quickly opened them again, because as soon as she closed her eyes her mind raced with flashes of what happened with Natsuki... and she couldn't be bothered with that right now.

DING!

"Good morning Ms. Yukki... um I mean Nao. How are you this morning?" Nao smiled weakly at the always chipper Akane who greeted her so happily each and every morning.

"I'm fine Akane, how are you?" Akane's smile widened from ear to ear.

"I'm really great! I'm so very happy today!"

"Oh? May I ask what for?"

"Kazuya purposed to me last night. It was the sweetest thing." Akane's cheeks began to turn to a light shade of pink.

"That's wonderful Akane, I'm very happy for you... uh you said yes didn't you?" Nao chuckled as she saw the shocked look in Akane's face.

"OF COURSE I DID! KAZU IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

"Hahahaha! Relax, Akane I was only kidding. I know you love him very much. I'm very happy for the both of you... and thank you." Nao said smiling softly at her.

"You're thanking me? What for Ms... Nao?" Nao just shook her.

"It's nothing really. I just needed a laugh. Thank you." Nao wondered over to her office after that. She took her coat off and hung it on the back of her chair and sat down soon after. She set down her handbag under her desk like she always had. After she reached out to the top desk drawer, Nao got out a bottle of aspirin and took one. She dry swallowed the pill; Nao took one in advance knowing full well a headache was coming soon.

_**Buzz!**_

"Uh... excuse me Ms... Nao? Um one of your patients is here. She's um... kind of demanding to see you now."

"HEY! I'M NOT DEMANDING! I REALLY NEED TO SEE HER!"

_(Natsuki!)_ (Sighs) "Of course she would be here... so soon" Nao uttered to herself in a hushed voice. She heavily sighed once again and took a few moments before answering Akane back. Nao rubbed her forehead as she felt the tension building up already. There goes that headache she was trying to avoid.

_**Buzz!**_

"Alright, Akane... send her in."

(Door slams opened) "Nao! Listen w-

"Have a seat Natsuki. You know you're early... that's a switch. And would you mind closing the door please." Nao said cutting off Natsuki in a snide remark. Natsuki looking confused shut the door and slowly walked over to the couch she took a seat. Nao sat at her desk looking through a file; no doubt it was Natsuki's. Silence filled the room as neither made a move to speak up. Five minutes must have passed by before either of them spoke a word.

"Uh... Nao? Um, what... what are you doing?" Nao looked up from the file at Natsuki.

"Just (sighs) looking over your file."

"Why?"

"Well we need to pick up where we last left off. Since you were so eager to see me so soon and so early in the morning; I really hadn't time to go over what we discussed last." Natsuki shook her head and stood up. She walked over to Nao's desk and very heavy handedly slammed her hands down on the desk. Nao looked up into Natsuki's fierce eyes just then her heart skipped a beat. That same stare that same look in her eyes was exactly the same look she gave Nao last night.

"I'm not here to talk about that! I'm here to talk about what happened... between us... we need too-

"No. Don't okay?"

"What do you mean no? Nao you don't understand last night I-

"Stop it!" Nao jumped up out of her seat. Directly looking Natsuki's in the eyes.

"Last night... never happened, understand? Besides that has nothing to do with your case."

"But this is about it; it has a lot to with everything I've told you up until now." Nao shook her head.

"No you're wrong. We cannot talk about personal matters as this one... especially ones that involved me." Natsuki slid her hands off the desk and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"But... what if **I** want to talk about it? You have a right to listen... I'm your patient after all. You're suppose to listen to me right?" Natsuki headed back over to the couch and sat down, while Nao came around from behind her desk and sat up against the front of the desk. She and Natsuki had yet again another stare off. Nao rubbed her forehead again seeing as how she knew Natsuki wouldn't back down or let this go as stubborn as she was; if Natsuki's mind is set on something she'll see it to the end no matter what. Nao knew all too well the traits of her friend.

"Okay, fine talk."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. What's on your mind?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow but quickly shrugged it off.

"Nao... about what happened last night. You gotta know that..." Natsuki trailed off. She wasn't able to find the words to use, so instead Nao decides to talk for her. (Sighs)

"Last night you acted just like you do every night. You're still grieving Natsuki... so it's still going to take a toll on you. I explained all this to you before. It worries me that you still have all these bad habits but like I said, everyone has their own way of grieving I just wish you would find a better way to do it." Natsuki's face dropped, her mouth hung open as she got up from her seat.

"Hang on! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, last night of course. You know how I had to come and get you because you were sloshed. You caused so much trouble for me you know that."

"Nao this isn't what I came here to talk about with you." Nao still leaning against the front of her desk crossed her arms and looked curiously at Natsuki.

"Oh… Really?" Natsuki tighten her fist as she was getting very frustrated by Nao's taunting her.

"Yes, yes really! And you damn well know it!"

"Oh, so then maybe you're ready to tell me more about Shizuru then."

"SHUT UP! Stop changing the subject! Nao please I know you're avoiding this but I can't! Last night was so amazing I finally felt whole again! I knew something was missing. I didn't realize what was missing was y-

"Don't! Don't even finish that sentence."

"Nao I know last night wasn't planned but-

"That's right it wasn't planned in fact it never happened!" Natsuki took a few steps forward toward Nao with a very sad looking face.

"What are you trying to say?"

"It was a mistake... that's all it was. And it was bad judgment on my part to let it go further than it had. It was very foolish and unprofessional."

"You're saying that what we did last night... was a mistake? But Nao you-

"No, it was a mistake that's all end of story. Besides you were so drunk you couldn't possibly have known what was going on." When Nao looked up she hadn't realized how close Natsuki was to her, she was practically right in her face. Natsuki put her hands down on either side of the desk pinning Nao right in the middle. Nao shut her eyes again; she felt her heart racing; so fast that it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. After a few seconds she looked up and was able to look at Natsuki straight in her eyes.

"What... what are you doing?"

"What are you doing? I need to be asking you that. Why do you keep avoiding the subject?"

"Because there's nothing to say... and you were drunk..."

"I wasn't drunk enough to not know what was going on or to not know what I was even doing. And you know it too. You were there you know what happened."

"I-I was just... going along with it nothing more." Suddenly Nao felt her arms being squeezed tightly. She looked down and noticed that Natsuki was gripping onto her arms but soon the grip loosened. She gazed back up into Natsuki emerald eyes as her body tightened up.

"Natsuki..."

"Nao... you and I both know that I didn't do anything that you didn't want me to do."

"That's a lie!"

"No it isn't! You wanted it as much as I did... I know you did! Not once did you tell me to stop… I know you wanted it."

"It was a mistake Natsuki… I never wanted to do anything like that with you! I couldn't even remember what happened! It only came back to me a little… as I was throwing you out of my house. I really couldn't stop you… you're stronger then I 'am plus I did ask you to stop a few times, you just kept going. You wouldn't listen!"

"Then… are you trying to tell me that, you felt sorry for me… that you took pity on me?" Nao swallowed hard and nodded. Nothing was said between the two as an awkward silence hung in the air. Natsuki moved her hands up from Nao's arms to her shoulders.

"It wasn't like that… it wasn't…"

"It was Natsuki. As much as you don't want to believe it… it was just a moment of weakness and I'm sorry." Natsuki furiously shook her head. Her grip tightened once again on Nao's shoulders.

"No! That isn't true at all! Because if it was then you wouldn't have let me do that to you at all! It was just like that one time when—

"DON'T BRING THAT UP!" Nao lifted up her fists and lightly banged on Natsuki chest. She stopped soon after and gripped onto the lapels of Natsuki's jacket. She closed her eyes she could feel the tears beginning to form.

"What, then! What do I have to do to prove to you last night wasn't a mistake! Nao, I felt so wonderful last night I really did I felt like my heart had a hole in it... but last night changed that! You changed that! Nao please you know it, I know you felt something too… it wasn't a mistake or pity or a dream it was real! It was… and it was fantastic. Nao…"  
Nao opened her eyes and looked back at Natsuki. She looked in her glistening eyes; it looked as though Natsuki was trying so desperately to hold back tears of her own. All too soon Nao noticed how very close their faces were to each other. She wanted to push Natsuki away she even tried, but her body wouldn't let her almost as if she was frozen in place… she couldn't move at all.

Natsuki inched closer and closer, she gently grazed her lips over Nao's. She kissed her gently yet softly, but soon that soft gentle kiss turned rather roughly as Natsuki forced her tongue passed Nao's lips and into her mouth. She then moved her hands from Nao's shoulders to her waist and lifted her up slightly and sat her down onto the desk never breaking the kiss she then began to unbutton Nao's blouse.

"Mmm… Natsuki… don't…" Nao's muffled words through the kiss went unheard as Natsuki was finishing unbuttoning her blouse and started to suck on Nao's neck. Nao's mind was flooded with thoughts of last night's event; seeing as how what was happening in her office was similar as to what took place at her home last night. Nao gripped on tight to the back of Natsuki's jacket as she gently bit Nao's neck, soon Nao slid her hands back to the front of Natsuki's jacket and moved her hands inside. From the inside she pushed off her jacket and crossed her legs around Natsuki's hips.  
Natsuki went back to kissing Nao; Nao put her hands on the sides on Natsuki's face as she pulled her deeper into the kiss. This time Nao was the one slipping her tongue into Natsuki's mouth which Natsuki gladly welcomed; as their tongues danced and twirled against each other's Natsuki ran her hands alongside Nao's thighs. When she reached her underwear she began tugging at them. Nao moaned deeply into Natsuki's mouth, but she soon broke their kiss.

"Natsuki… stop… please don't…" Nao said in a hushed voice panting trying to catch her breath.

"Why… we don't… we don't have to stop…" Natsuki replied also panting from the passionate kiss they shared. She then went back in for another kiss as she started to rub Nao's private place. Nao broke the kiss and gasped at the sudden sensation she felt from Natsuki touching her there… but Natsuki just continued. Nao put her arms around Natsuki pulling her more closely and crossing her legs around Natsuki that much tighter. Nao moved her hand to Natsuki's chest again where she began to grope Natsuki's right breast through her shirt when suddenly…

_**Buzz!**_

"Excuse me again Ms… Nao. But you're husband is here to see you. What should I tell him?"

_(Yu-Yuichi's here! Natsuki… What am I doing!)_ Nao suddenly pushed Natsuki away from her forcefully. Natsuki gave Nao a very confused look.

"Nao… What's wrong?"

"This! This is wrong! I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. I can't think straight when you're around me!"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes! Yes it's a very bad thing!" Nao shouted angrily at Natsuki while buttoning up her blouse and then pulling down her skirt some. Natsuki picked up her jacket off the floor as Nao finished fixing herself up and went to go press the button on the intercom.

_**Buzz!**_

"Sorry about not responding sooner Akane… this patient I was dealing with is rather difficult. So I'm sorry, but please ask him to wait just a few more minutes. I'm almost done with this patient."

"Okay, Nao! No problem."

"Well, look at that. She finally said my name." Nao smiled and silently laughed to herself. But all too soon that moment was gone when realizing she still had to deal with Natsuki and, what had just happened in her office. (Heavily sighs and slowly turns around)

"Natsuki… listen I haven't any clue what just came over me but—

"This is what I meant Nao. Just like before… don't try and get away from this."

"What? You mean like what you do with everything else in your life."

"That's not fair." Natsuki clenched her teeth and tighten her fists. Apparently Nao's word struck a chord with Natsuki; either that or her pride was greatly insulted.

"You know what's not fair? This! This isn't fair. Not to me especially. You don't even have any idea how it makes me feel to go back to this again… not after— Nao quickly cut herself off. Natsuki looked at her curiously.

"Hmm? After what?"

"It's nothing… forget it."

"No, please tell me. "

"It doesn't matter… my feelings never mattered to you… why should they matter now?"

"That's not true at all!"

"Isn't it! Natsuki you took off without saying goodbye! Then you show up out of nowhere acting like nothing's changed! And you're seriously going to stand there now and try and act like you care? No way! Not a chance!"

"What are you talking about!" Natsuki raised her voice so much that it practically shook up the whole room. Nao stood her ground though and continued to say what needed to be said.

"You know exactly what I'm saying. Whether it was now or eight years ago, I can still feel you every single day… touching me… even before last night. Do you have any idea what that's like to carry that feeling with you all these years? I feel you on my skin… all the time, like you're forever latched onto me. And it won't go away it hasn't gone away, and doing this now doesn't help matters."

"Nao… I… had no idea… I don't know what to say…" Nao sighed heavily as she stood up straight and brushed herself off.

"There's nothing to say. Just forget this alright… none of "this" happened."

"But Nao…" Nao could see the hurt look on Natsuki's face, she felt like she was the bad person in all this. Feeling dishearten Nao walked over to Natsuki and hugged her tightly. Soon a faint light tapping sound could be heard coming from the beyond the door. _(Oh no! Yuichi…__I almost forgot)_ Nao quickly hurried to the door and opened it letting Yuichi in.

"Um… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Nao smiled at him.

"No you're not. We're finished here anyway. Right, Natsuki?" Natsuki quickly glanced at Yuichi and then at Nao. She saw that in her eyes Nao wanted her to leave.

"Yeah… we're done."

"Oh hey Natsuki how have you been? Are you doing well, are you seeing anyone?" _(What the hell? This guy wants to make idle chit chat with me?)_ Natsuki quickly glanced over at Nao and saw a worried look come over her face.

"N-no… not at the moment… and I've been fine Tate. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. Any friend of my wife's is also considered my friend as well." Yuichi smiled while putting his arm around Nao pulling her more closely to himself.

"Oh Natsuki before I forget, would you like to come over to our place? Tomorrow night perhaps?" In unison Nao and Natsuki stared at Yuichi and said "Excuse me!" He looked back and forth and the two women.

"What? I was only asking if she would like to come over for dinner. I don't see what the problem is… and I'll be home tomorrow night. I figured it's a way for all of us to catch up."

"Yuichi… I don't think—

"I'll be there."

"What?" Nao said surprisingly. Natsuki smirked while she stared at Nao seeing the shocked complexion on her face.

"Yeah, I'll come over. What time?"

"Seven o'clock." Yuichi replied very enthusiastically. Natsuki made a nodding gesture as to say "okay" to his answer. With that Natsuki then left the room slowly closing the door behind her. Once Natsuki had left Nao furrowed her eyebrows at her husband glaring at him intently. He gulped hard afraid to even say anything else as he put on a weak smile.

"W-what's the matter Nao?"

"What was that about?"

"I was simply inviting her to dinner at our home, what may I ask is wrong with that?"

"Well nothing at all, but I know that look you're up to something I just know it."

"What look? I don't have any look."

"Yuichi (sighs) this can only go wrong in so many ways. You do know that don't you?" Yuichi turned Nao toward him so that she will be facing him. He lightly put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Okay, look I may have had an idea of sorts."

"Yuichi… I—

"Now now wait, you see it's just that I'm looking out for Natsuki. Looking out for her best interest you know. I figured that maybe she and Takeda could—

"Wait a minute. Takeda? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Nao smacked her hand onto her forehead and groaned.

"Yuichi… I don't know about this. And if Natsuki finds out this was all a set up…"

"She won't don't worry I have it all figured out." Nao looked up at him with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Look it's just… I don't want her to feel or be alone…"

"Yuichi…"

"I know she has you… you're her best friend I get that. But she needs someone else you know, someone to come home too, someone to talk to and lay her problems on… it shouldn't just all be on you. Not just as her psychiatrist but as her friend it's tough to have all that weighing on your shoulders… isn't it time to let someone else handle it?"  
The way Yuichi spoke to Nao almost sounded as if he was a tiny bit jealous and almost like he was trying to get Natsuki out of the picture. Nao figured that he was agitated by the fact Natsuki always seems to take up their alone time together even though it can't be helped at times. Nao hugged Yuichi and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Looking out for her. I hope it goes well."

"Well Takeda is a nice enough guy, plus it would be good for him too since he's been having trouble getting dates. He's hopeless a little… but he has always had a thing for Natsuki. So it might not be all that bad."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she will feel the same. And Natsuki hardly knows him… I think they've only met once before… a year ago." The more they talked about it the more Nao was having her doubts about this more or less blind date that Yuichi was planning. She wasn't all that convicted anymore and was rethinking her acceptation to his plan.

"Yuichi… I still don't know about this… I'm worried."

"About Natsuki?"

"No, Takeda." Yuichi shook his head.

"It's alright; he gets back up on the horse pretty fast. Even if she did turn him down he'll find someone else to focus on."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh?" Yuichi scratched the back of his head looking very confused.

"It's not the turning him down part I'm worried about, in fact I'm not worried about his mental state at all… it's his physical state I'm more concerned about…"

"Meaning?"

"Well you know how Natsuki is. She gets very easily agitated when she doesn't like something, or if something isn't going her way." Suddenly Yuichi's face went a bit pale.

"Ah yeah I… see your point… well we have to keep an eye on her then. Let's go with it and see what happens for better or worse. Trust me." Nao sighed heavily as she gave Yuichi a squeeze. She laid her head on his chest and nodded into his chest.

"Okay it's settled then. Don't worry it will be fine." He kissed Nao on her forehead and then on her lips softly.

"I got to go now. I'll see you later at home. Goodbye Nao I love you."

"I love you too." Yuichi opened the door and walked out as Nao closed the door behind him. She went back over to seat in her seat. As she sat for a moment she couldn't help but think how disastrous tomorrow night's dinner will be. Nao sat back in her chair and closed her eyes…

_**Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

"_Ah! Natsuki stop…__please don't…__m-mm! No! Not there! AHH! Stop! Natsuki…!" Natsuki placed her hands all over Nao touching and grabbing any part of Nao's body she could. She pulled off Nao's coat and ripped opened her blouse. The sound of the buttons that were ripped off the blouse could be heard hitting the hard wood floor below. Nao tried to push Natsuki away, but Natsuki grabbed her writs and pinned her arms up against the door. She then started to suck on Nao's neck violently, biting down on her neck made Nao let out a load moan._

"_AH! Natsuki stop! Please!" Natsuki released herself from Nao's neck and captured her mouth again sliding her tongue inside. Natsuki let go of Nao's wrists and slid her hands down Nao's arms all the way to her breasts, where she then pushed up Nao's bra revealing her ample perky breasts. She held Nao's breasts firmly in her hands groping them slightly. Natsuki slowly pulled her tongue out of Nao's mouth. Leaving a thin saliva line between their mouths, she then swiftly ducked down and latched onto Nao's right breast. She stared sucking licking and tugging on the nipple. _

"_Ohm! AHH! N-Natsuki…! Not so rough!" Nao had her hand on Natsuki's head, tightly grabbing her hair while with her other hand was gripping the collar of Natsuki's jacket. Natsuki had put both her hands on Nao's hips and slowly but surely Nao could feel herself being pulled back away from the door. After Natsuki was done with the right breast she moved to the left, while walking backwards slowly away from the door pulling Nao along with her. Soon after Natsuki moved back up to Nao's lips forcing her into another aggressive kiss. Natsuki kept pulling them along down the hall leading into the bedroom.__Nao's eyes began to water, the moment she shut them the tears came flowing out.__  
__Natsuki dragged Nao right into the bedroom, just as quickly as she lead her into the bedroom she threw her onto the bed that much quicker. Nao simply watched as Natsuki began taking off her clothes stripping down more to nothing than her underwear and bra. She climbed into bed and laid on top of Nao; kissing her once again. _

_As she kissed her Natsuki ran her hand up Nao's thigh reaching for her underwear. She broke the kiss briefly as she sat up and raised Nao's legs and pulled of her underwear. She went back to kissing her as she placed her hand right in-between Nao's legs. Natsuki dipped her head down and began to suckle at Nao's right breast again as she slowly pushed her slender finger inside Nao's moisten crevices. Nao yelled out so loudly that even a dog could hear the high pitched scream. She tighten her grip on the bed sheets as Natsuki explored deep inside Nao soon adding another finger.  
More tears had escaped from Nao's eyes and started streaming down her cheeks. Nao felt that she was reaching her limit, she couldn't take anymore of the pleasure that Natsuki was giving her._

"_NATSUKI! STOP! NO MORE! NO MORE! I'M…__I'M GONNA…! AHHAHAH!" Nao climaxed hard all over Natsuki's hand. Nao was panting roughly trying to catch her breath, she could even hear her own heartbeat racing. She loosened her grip on the bed sheets as she felt Natsuki taking her fingers out of her. Natsuki shifted herself up and over putting her hands on both sides of Nao and held herself up. Nao watched as Natsuki took her now dripping wet fingers and stuck them in her mouth and sucked on them. After sucking her fingers clean Natsuki had a devilish smile as she put her face closer to Nao's._

"_After all that yelling…__look how much you enjoyed it. You came so fast though…__but we're not done yet." Natsuki stated in a hushed voice before kissing Nao once again."_

_**End of Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

_**THUD!**_

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL!" Somehow while thrashing about in her sleep Natsuki fell hard out of her bed.

"OW! That really hurt… did I just seriously fall on my head like that?" Natsuki got up shaking as she held onto the edge of the bed for support to lift herself up from the floor.

"Damn… but what the hell was that about? Did I really just have "that" kind of dream…?" (Yawns)

_**BANG!**_

"OW OW! MY FREAKING HEAD! OH MY GOD!" A very rude awakened Nao rubbed her forehead from the very hectic intense pain she was in. Apparently Nao had fallen asleep at her desk chair, but unknowingly to her as she slept she was slumping over inch by inch out of her chair. Eventually she would have taken a blow to her head with the way she was situated in her seat.

"Ow… that seriously hurt…" Nao said sadly. She reached down into her handbag and took out a small mirror and held it up to her face.

"Oh yeah… I'm defiantly going to have a mark there." She sighed heavily as she placed the mirror back into her handbag. Nao continued to rub her forehead as she suddenly realized of the dream she had. Her eyes widened.

"No way! Did I actually really dream "that" just now! What's happened to me? I can't believe it… Natsuki… what have you done to me? Well at least I don't have to mention anything about this to her. And if I did let it slip somehow, she would never let me live it down." (Sighs)

To be continued...


	6. Gravity

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh man, I really have no idea what I'm doing. Maybe I should have just stayed…" Natsuki sat on the floor in the hallway of her new school. She was flabbergasted by her new surroundings and people for that matter. Natsuki was busy trying to find her new science class but couldn't comprehend the complex school map._

"_I'm soooooooo gonna be late! This is so frustrating. Why can't they just have someone lead you to all your classes? This is totally insane!" Natsuki shouted as she banged her head lightly against the wall. She closed her eyes as she heard the school bell ring, knowing she was late she just stayed put._

"_I really hate this; I should have stayed in Kyoto." (Sighs heavily)_

"_Did you say… Kyoto?" Natsuki opened her eyes slowly to see the figure of a beautiful young woman standing before her. Natsuki quickly got up off the floor and brushed herself off._

"_Y-yeah! I'm originally from here… uh Tokyo! I-I recently came back to go to school here, in-in Tokyo from Kyoto!" Natsuki felt painfully embarrassed as the girl sweetly smiled at her. She knew what an idiot she must have sounded like to the young woman with all her stuttering and with her face now turning beat red._

"_I'm from Kyoto as well. You're the first person I've met who came from the same place as I have."_

"_O-oh! Well this must be fate then." (Grr! What the hell was that! Did I just say that!)_

"_I guess so." The girl replied with a chuckle. _

"_By the way my name is Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki had a look of nostalgia about her face. Shizuru saw this and looked on with concern._

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_That name sounds oddly familiar." Shizuru then smiled._

"_It should. My father owns most of the company's here in Japan."_

"_Hehe. You don't say." Natsuki said with a half smile as she forced a tiny laugh._

"_Well my name's Natsuki Kuga. It's very nice to meet you Shizuru." They both smiled at each other for a few moments. But then Natsuki suddenly realized something._

"_Damn! I'm so late for class! And I have no clue where this stupid class is!"_

"_Hmm? What class are you looking for?" Natsuki held up her class schedule to Shizuru's face and pointed out the science class that she should've been in ten minutes ago._

"_Oh I know where this class is. In fact, I have the same class right now. So I guess we'll be late together." Shizuru laughed and Natsuki did as well along with her. The two started walking side by side converting in idle chit chat._

"_I guess I'm lucky." Natsuki suddenly said._

"_Why's that?"_

"_Cause if I wasn't sitting on the floor like that… we might not have met." Shizuru smiled and nodded._

"_You know, Natsuki. You looked rather cute sitting on the floor like that."_

"_What!" _

"_Yeah like a lost little puppy waiting for its master." She laughed as she left behind a stunned and blushing Natsuki._

"_Hey hey! Wait a minute Shizuru!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What am I doing?" Natsuki asked herself as she stood in front of the door of Nao and Yuichi's house. Every time she reached her hand up to ring the bell she retreated back.  
_(This is stupid. I should have really said no, I saw it in Nao's eyes she didn't want me to come tonight. The only reason I said yes was to be a show-off… in front of him. The real reason I'm here is…)_ Natsuki took a deep breath in and out as she pointed out her index finger to ring the doorbell. Before she could the door quickly swung open.

"Uh, Natsuki? What are you doing?"

"Um, well I was… trying to ring the doorbell…"

"Oh. I'm sorry if I startled you. I thought I heard someone out here it's why I opened up the door the way I did. I'm sorry. But you should've just come in you know, besides the door was open." Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she glared at Nao.

"What?"

"Are you that trusting or are you that **foolish**?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean so unexpectedly a stranger could come waltzing into your home. For you to leave the door unlocked is idiotic. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Nao crossed her arms and looked away from Natsuki.

"Well excuse me I didn't know that what I do within my own house wasn't up to your standards. Next time I'll run everything by you, including when I take a shower. Would that suit you?"

"Look you don't gotta be so obnoxious. I'm just worried about your safety." Nao dropped her arms to her sides and her mouth hung open as she looked back at Natsuki. She tilted her head to the side a little as she curiously looked at Nao. _(Since when are you worried about me?)_

"Did I say something weird? Or do I have something on my face?" Nao shook her head.

"It's nothing. Never mind, please come in."

"Fine, fine. Since you asked; so nicely." Natsuki stated as she bypassed Nao making her way into the house. Nao closed the door behind her and shook her head. _(Why can't she ever be __**serious**__? Everything's always a joke to you)_ Nao thought to herself as she walked into the main room following behind Natsuki. As soon as they both had entered the room Yuichi was there, greeting Natsuki with arms wide open. He had welcomed her with a big hug.  
Natsuki felt a tad uncomfortable with Yuichi's sudden affection. She gave him a few pats on the back before he finally let go of her. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you made it! I really am. So would you like something to drink?"

"Yuichi I don't think—

"Sure, water please." Nao was a bit rattled with amazement.

"Okay. I'll be right back, you two wait here." Yuichi happily said before heading off to the kitchen. Natsuki happened to glance over at Nao who was still very intently staring at her.

"What is it? Why do you keep giving me dirty looks?"

"Hmph! I'm not!" Nao said crossly.

"I'm just surprised that's all. Maybe you are growing up."

"Why? Cause I asked for water? Get over yourself doc. What I wanna drink is up to me right, I didn't feel like drinking any alcohol you know. Thanks though Nao."

"What for?"

"For thinking I'm a lush all the time."

"I didn't… I'm sorry, Natsuki." Nao knew she couldn't really defend herself here, knowing that a while ago she had accused her friend of having a drinking problem. It really came back to her from the other night when she had to pick up Natsuki from that seedy looking bar. Nao suddenly felt the slightest pressure being applied to her right shoulder, when she looked over she saw that Natsuki hand was placed there.

"You have every right to think of me as you wish. Most of what you think and say of me is true. How you put up with me, I'll never know."

"It's my job… as your friend." Natsuki smiled at Nao, and Nao returned the smile.

"Hey, sorry I took awhile. I had a call I had to take so my apologies." Yuichi said walking back into the living room with a glass of water in one hand and another small glass in the other. He smiled as he handed Natsuki the glass of water. She took it from him and thanked him as he handed Nao the other glass he firmly held in the palm of his hand.

"Thanks Yuichi, but I didn't want anything." Nao said looking at the glass.

"Well it's just in case. It wouldn't be right that either of us had something to drink and you didn't. It's not very polite."

"Yeah I know but—

**DING DONG DING DONG**

Nao was cut off by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. She was about to walk over to the door and answer it when Yuichi put his hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. Instead he went to go answer the door, Nao looked on in curiosity. Both Nao and Natsuki glanced at each other with confused looks about their faces. Soon Yuichi had returned… but he didn't come back alone. In fact another man had come in following behind him. As soon Nao caught a glimpse of who Yuichi's friend was she gave him a cold stare.

"Yuichi dear, you didn't tell me you were expecting anymore company."

"Hehe yeah… it was kind of last minute you know?"

"No I didn't know. (Sighs) I should have known you were going to pull this."

"Hey what's going on here?" Natsuki asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Yuichi pulled the stranger to his side and put his hand on his shoulder. They both walked up to Natsuki and Nao, Nao rolled her eyes and then smacked her hand against her forehead. Natsuki still had no idea what was going on as she took noticed of Nao's grumbling; she couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Natsuki, I'd like for you to meet Masashi Takeda." Yuichi said proudly as he practically shoved Takeda in Natsuki's face. She sighed softly as she let on a weak smile.

"It's um… very nice to me you. My names—

"Kuga, Natsuki Kuga. I remember." Takeda smiled widely as Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… have we met before?" He nodded.

"Yes! About a year ago. I guess you don't remember me huh? Well it was a year ago after all. A-anyway! How have you been? You still look as beautiful as the first time I met you." As Takeda kept praising and talking Natsuki's ear off Nao had stepped over to Yuichi who was sipping on his drink. She nudged at his side; it was more like she elbowed him in his ribs.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"What the hell is this Yuichi? I thought we talked about this, we agreed not to set her up. At least I said no I know that much."

"I know I know. But before I even told you about this I had already talked to Takeda… he sounded very excited when I told him. To tell him only a few moments later that he wouldn't be able to go out with Natsuki was… I just couldn't do it. He was really happy Nao. I didn't want to let him down."

"And what about Natsuki? Did you take into consideration how she might feel about all this?" Yuichi lowered his head in shame.

"Obviously I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry but—

"Forget it now. It's too late. But what are we going to do now? You forced them both into an impossible situation."

"Well maybe I can try and talk him out of it." The two walked back over to Takeda and Natsuki. Takeda was still talking her ear off and Natsuki seemed very unpleasant about it, she looked as if she was about to pop a blood vessel. Nao stood back by Natsuki's side and softly put her hand on Natsuki's forearm.

"Natsuki just relax alright?" Nao said to her in a whispered voice.

"So where was I… ah yes I was telling you about the Dojo. So anyway—

"Hey, hey Takeda. Mind if I borrow you for a second?" Takeda turned around to face Yuichi. Nao still held onto Natsuki's arm, but with her other free arm she firmly grasped the glass in her hand and raised it high above Takeda's head. Nao quickly pulled her other arm down and pushed her back into the kitchen. Nao let go of Natsuki once they got into the kitchen.

"What the hell where you thinking! Have you really lost your mind!" Nao yelled at Natsuki in a low tone of voice.

"I-I don't know! Nao… I-I-I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to shut him up he wouldn't stop talking."

"So you were going to **bash his head in!**"

"Well… yeah." Natsuki said bluntly.

"I cannot believe you. Why would you even think of doing such a thing?"

"Ask your goofy husband!"

"What?"

"The only reason I was drove insane a few seconds ago was because of his friend. I don't even know the guy!"

"Well you could if you gave him chance." Natsuki walked up closer to Nao and crossed her arms.

"So you were in on this too?"

"In on what?"

"Your husband turning me into his personal dating service! Trying to hook me up with his friends, you were in on it!"

"No Natsuki! You've got it all wrong! I didn't want this. I swear." Nao said in a pleading voice, trying to reassure Natsuki that what was going on here wasn't her idea at all.

"Shut up! I didn't come here to get set up!"

"That's not what I—

"I came here to be with you!"

"N-Natsuki…" Nao became speechless. Her face flushed and her eyes began to well up with tears. Natsuki's simple words had pierced Nao in such a way that she was moved to tears. She couldn't control it as a few tears fell down her face. Natsuki put her hands on Nao's cheeks and with her thumbs wiped away her tears.

"Did you really think I came here because he invited me? Do you still think I'm that naïve? I knew he wouldn't just invite me here of his own free will. I discovered already that he was up to something, although I wasn't sure if you were in on it too."

"How… how did you know?"

"I heard you two talking through the door before I left your office. Sorry… I eavesdropped." Nao shook her head and placed both her hands over Natsuki's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nao asked.

"Because then I would have lost my excuse to come over here and spend time with you. Nao I wanted to be with you… alone. Just like in your office today."

"Natsuki…" Natsuki lowered head and moved her face closer to Nao's. Nao's heart raced faster and faster the closer Natsuki got, her breathing became shallow and she felt a slight tingle go up and down her spine.

"Nao… you have to know… Nao I think that maybe… I'm f—

"Hey is everything alright in here?" Nao quickly pushed Natsuki's hands off her and wiped her remaining tears away. She nodded at Yuichi who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen doorway.

"Y-yes Yuichi everything is fine. Really we'll be out in a sec." She weakly smiled at her husband who looked on at the two of them oddly. He just nodded and smiled back.

"Sure, no problem. Takeda was getting anxious."

"Anxious?" Natsuki quickly replied.

"Yeah… he wants to take you out. Uh, like right now."

"Are you serious?" Natsuki snapped angrily back at Yuichi. Before she continued on in her outburst she happened to notice the look on Nao's face. Natsuki sighed and held her tongue.

"Fine… tell him I'll be ready in a minute."

"Great. I'll tell him." Yuichi walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"He couldn't talk Takeda out of it." Nao spoke up softly.

"Your fool of a husband is just that. He didn't try hard enough if that's what he was even trying to do. I'll go on this silly date to please them but I'm not going to like it. I'm just letting you know in advance."

"I know Natsuki… I know." Nao said in a sadden voice. She started to head out of the kitchen when Natsuki suddenly grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. She turned to look back her Natsuki; her eyes had a hint of sadness to them.

"Nao… I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I realized… how much trouble I do cause for you. You always put yourself out there for me, and I never do the same for you in return. I'll try and be better for you." With that said Natsuki, still holding onto Nao's arm walked over to her. She smiled sweetly at Nao before letting go of her arm and walked out of the kitchen with Nao following behind her_. (Natsuki… you promised me that a long time ago. But do you mean it this time? I don't know if I could ever trust you again… after you left me like you did. I want to believe you…) _

_Later that evening…_

"I'll have a glass of red wine."

"Very good, sir. And for you miss?"

"I'll have what he's having." Natsuki lazily replied to the waiter.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

"No take your time… no rush. But it would be nice you'd put a little spring in your step." The waiter looked at Natsuki with disgust and even cursed her under his breath as he walked away from their table.

"Uh… Natsuki? Is everything alright?" Takeda asked nervously.

"Yeah…" Natsuki was hardly paying any attention to him as she stared out the restaurant's window. She sat crookedly in her seat turning her torso away from the table. She had her elbow situated on the arm rest of the chair resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Well it's just that… you didn't have to be rude. You sure that nothing is bothering you?" Takeda said as Natsuki sat back in her seat correctly, crossing her arms and legs. She sat uneasy in her chair at she felt like she was being interrogated.

"Look Takuya…"

"It's Takeda…"

"Right… sorry. Listen I'm sorry if I'm not being good company right now… I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now. I'm not the best person to be around at the moment." Takeda nodded.

"It's understandable. Hey I have an idea." _(Oh joy. Can't wait to hear his; __**brilliant**__ idea.)_

"Go ahead genius. Lay it on me."

"Well why, don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

"Yeah… there's not much to tell." Natsuki replied sounding all the more bored. Takeda could tell that Natsuki wasn't at all enthused about it. She didn't even show the slightest interest. Natsuki sighed and shook her head and began to speak.

"Look sport. There's nothing to tell. I'm a very laid back person I keep to myself mostly. I don't have any friends or family to talk to I'm a loner I don't like crowds much. I'm really a very boring person you wouldn't like to be around me for more than a day… if you even lasted that long.

"I don't believe that…" Takeda sounded a little hurt through his words more like he sounded disappointed than anything else. Before he could say anything else the waiter finally came back holding a tray in his hand with the bottle of wine and two glasses. He placed the tray on the table and set one glass by Takeda and the other by Natsuki. He then took the bottle and poured some of the contents into each of the glasses.

"Make sure you leave the bottle." Natsuki said as she took the bottle out of his hand and poured more of the wine into her glass until it was filled to the rim.

"Very well. Are you two ready to order?" Takeda looked over at Natsuki who gulped down the glass of wine. He turned back to look at the waiter and shook his head.

"N-no. We need a little more time."

"Yes sir."

"Hey I have an idea… why don't you tell me more about your Dojo."

"Oh! That's right. So the Kendo Dojo I run was passed down to me by my father. And from his father to him and so on and so forth. One day when I have a son I will be sure to pass it on to him as well. The Dojo has been in our family for a few generations now. The current number of students now is one hundred and fifty; the highest the school has ever held is two hundred."

"So you train them all by yourself?" Natsuki said with a bit of curiosity.

"Yes, well I have two assistants that help me out every now and then. Of course I had to train them too for them to become my right hand men. It gets monotonous though, I've been doing this for seven years now. I think I'm going to retire soon… I have thought of it but as a family tradition I have to keep this school going. Plus on a high note it keeps me in good shape and keeps my reflexes sharp."

Natsuki poured herself another full glass of wine as she continued on listening to Takeda go on about his Kendo school. He talked about the different techniques and the ways of a true Kendo master, who lives by the code of the sword for honor and justice. That the way to wield the sword is to think of it as an extension of your arm so that it flows effortlessly, move as if you aren't even holding onto anything… just waving you arm in a steady back and forth motion.

"Aagh…"

"Hm? Natsuki… are you alright?" Natsuki held her hands on her stomach with a pained look on her face. She began to make all kinds of disturbing noises. She put her hand on the table and pushed herself away and stood up from her seat.

"S-sorry… my stomach is really hurting… will you excuse me?" Takeda nodded his head franticly as Natsuki ran toward the restroom area. As soon as she got there she ran into the nearest stall, she closed and locked the stall door and sat down on the toilet seat. (Sighs)

"Ah! Finally… I get a few minutes away from that guy. Heh didn't know I was that good of an actor. Damn can he talk, but that was my mistake for asking about his damn Dojo school or whatever." Natsuki lifted her legs and held her feet up against the door as she put her hands behind her head in a cradling format.

"I mean he's a nice enough guy… just so not interested. If anything Nao would be— Natsuki quickly shut her mouth. She sat up in a slumping position in the stall.

"Nao… Why am I thinking of her? This is crazy we only slept together once. Well that's not really true…." Natsuki talked to herself when a small smirk graced her lips.

"I'll give it another five minutes. Then I'll wrap this silly little date up. (Sighs) Nao… you owe me." After fifteen minutes or so Natsuki finally left the bathroom and made her way back over to Takeda who as soon as she came back asked worryingly if she was feeling well. Natsuki reassured him that everything was fine with a warm smile and soft voice she explained to him that she spontaneously gets stomach aches like that. He smiled and the two sat down at their table. The waiter came back shortly as well asking if they would like to order anything to eat and if there was anything else they needed.  
They both ordered the same thing. A steak cooked medium well. As the night dragged on the two talked about trivial things, mostly ongoing things in their lives.  
They ate in silence though once their food came and of course Natsuki had another glass of wine. She downright polished off the whole bottle herself, leaving nothing left for Takeda. Being the gentlemen that he was he told Natsuki that he would gladly take her back home.

He paid the tab and left a very generous tip for the waiter. They exited the restaurant and he escorted Natsuki to his car. Once inside the vehicle she guided Takeda the way to her apartment. The two didn't talk much on the way back to her place; they both have figured they talked enough. And although Takeda took note of Natsuki's behavior this evening, that still didn't make him think less or lose any infatuation he had of her. As soon as they neared Natsuki's building Takeda slowed his car down and parked right in front. Hastily he got out of the car and opened the door for Natsuki.

"I-I'll walk you to your door Natsuki."

"Um… no that's okay. I'll be fine I'm a big girl."

"N-no I don't mind at all." _(This guy must think he's gonna get lucky with me or something. Do I look that easy?)_ They walked to the entrance and right to the elevator, all the while Natsuki was gritting her teeth. When the elevator came they both boarded, Natsuki stood in the corner near the panel and pressed the button for the 7th floor while Takeda stood in the other corner at the far end on the elevator. They rode up in silence yet again neither of them spoke a word.

**DING!**

"Well this is my floor. You can go now." Takeda waved his hand dismissively.

"No I'll walk you to your door." Natsuki sighed.

"Takeda… it's like five feet from the elevator. Nothing's going to happen to me between here and my door."

"It's no trouble." Takeda grinned and Natsuki rolled her eyes as they both walked over to Natsuki's apartment door. Natsuki unlocked her door and stepped halfway into the apartment.

"So thanks for taking me out."

"Yeah, no problem. We should do it again." Takeda said proudly.

"Uh listen… I don't think—

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow night." He interrupted her as he stood closer to Natsuki in the doorway.

"You know Natsuki… maybe I could come in and we –

"Yeah, goodnight!"

**SLAM! **

Natsuki slammed the door right in Takeda's face. He was a stunned by that sudden shut out but he made his way back over to the elevator. _(Don't think I'm giving up on you Natsuki Kuga. Damn she's so hot!) _Meanwhile Natsuki was safely in her apartment; she flopped down onto her couch and sighed heavily. About an hour or so had passed as Natsuki who was still sitting on the couch had fallen asleep. She was awoken by the sound of someone knocking at her door. Natsuki groaned as she got up to see who it was disturbing her at this hour. Natsuki flung the door open.

"What is it?"

"Whoa. Is that how you answer the door for everybody?"

"Tch, Nao. What the hell are you doing here?" Nao walked into the apartment and Natsuki closed the door behind her. She went over and sat back down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"If you want something to drink… well you know where the fridge is."

"Nice attitude Natsuki. Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"Nope, just you. 'Cause your special." Natsuki stated in a sarcastic way.

"Oh well thanks. I'm flattered." Nao walked over by Natsuki and pushed her feet off the coffee table.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to put your feet up on furniture?"

"My mom's dead. So I don't care. Unless… are you taking over as my mother?" Nao sighed and crossed her arms.

"Besides it's my place I can do what I want. What **are** you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be home getting it on with your husband?"

"Shut up alright? I came to see you. I wanted to know how your date was." Natsuki let out a huge laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Seriously! You came all the way here to ask me that! You're a riot Nao!" She said through her laughter. Nao was getting frustrated.

"I mean, I mean you could have called or texted me. Even e-mailed me for all you care. So why come half way across the city just to ask me how my date was?"

". . ."

"What no answer?" Natsuki smirked as she got up and stood directly in front of Nao. She put her arms around Nao's waist.

"Natsuki stop…"

"Not until you tell me the real reason why you're here."

"I told you why… I wanted to see how your date was." Nao replied shyly as she averted Natsuki's leering eyes. Natsuki dipped her head down and started to suck and kiss Nao's neck. Nao shuddered at the sudden sensation of Natsuki kissing her soft sensitive skin. Nao put her arms around Natsuki and grasped tightly onto her shirt.

"Aahha! Natsuki… d-don't… we can't…!" Nao shirked. Natsuki just smiled into each kiss she gave to Nao's neck.

"Not (kiss) until (kiss) you (kiss) tell (kiss) me why you're here."

"I-I-I-I wanted to know… ahhhaha! Wh-what you were going t-to tell me…" Natsuki halted her assault on Nao's neck.

"What do you mean?"

"In… the kitchen at my house. You said I had to know something. It was really bothering me that you weren't able to finish telling me what you wanted to say." Natsuki pulled back from Nao and sighed heavily. She shook her head.

"It wasn't important…"

"Yes it was. I know it was."

"Forget it Nao. It's pass tense."

"Not for me it's not. Please tell me Natsuki."

"You really wanna know what I was going to say to you?" Nao nodded. Natsuki smiled and pulled Nao closer to her body, putting her face closer to Nao's as the tips of their noses touched.

"N-Natsuki what are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to show you what it was that I was going to tell you earlier." Nao looked oddly at the woman who stood in front of her.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Keep your mouth shut and I'll show you." Natsuki locked lips with Nao softly kissing her at first before darting her tongue inside Nao's mouth. Nao moan sweetly through the kiss as she felt herself being pushed back. Natsuki had already started to unbutton Nao's blouse and began pushing her down onto the floor along with herself. As soon as she got her on the floor Natsuki wasted no time as she slid her hand underneath Nao's skirt and into her underwear.  
Nao ran her fingers through Natsuki's long hair as she continued to kiss her back. Natsuki moved her other hand up Nao's body and reached up to her left breast where she began to caress her breast softly. Nao gripped on that much tighter to Natsuki's shoulder, soon after she started to pushed on Natsuki's shoulder forcing her back a little so that she could come up for air from their heated kissing. Nao desperately gasped for air.

"Natsuki… Natsuki… wait…" Nao said while panting heavily.

"What's… wrong? Natsuki said back as she too gasped for air.

"Haa… we… shouldn't…"

"But… I'm… trying to show… you how I feel…" Natsuki went back into kissing her. Nao couldn't fight it off any longer, she wasn't strong enough to fend off Natsuki but in the long run she came to realize that she was enjoying this feeling. She had come to terms with that fact that she wanted Natsuki just as bad as Natsuki wanted her.

To be continued...


	7. Too Bad

_**Flashback**_

_Nao was sitting down on the sofa sipping on a glass of water, when she happened to notice the time. She set her glass down on the end table and headed for the door._

"_Nao? Where are you going?"_

"_Yuichi… I was just…" Nao trailed off and retraced her hand back from the doorknob. _

"_You're going to go see Natsuki… aren't you?"_

"_. . ."_

"_I see…" Yuichi said softly as he took a few steps toward Nao. He sighed before continuing on._

"_Nao you shouldn't do this. Not again."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean. Don't fall back into Natsuki's bad habits with her. You shouldn't let her con you into believing everything she tells you or any lines she's feeding you, you know it's all nothing but lies. Don't let her manipulate you again like she has always been doing to you since the day you met her."_

"_Yuichi it isn't like that anymore… she's changed." Yuichi shook his head and crossed his arms. _

"_That's what she wants you to think. Come on Nao even you don't believe she's changed I could see it in your face and hear it in your voice. Don't let her use you again… it's all she ever did!" Nao had a look of disgust about her face._

"_Don't bring that up now please. This isn't the time."_

"_Then when is the time!" Yuichi snapped back at Nao._

"_Never! So stop. I'm going…"_

"_She's just going to hurt you again Nao… and leave why can't you see that? She wasn't even there for when you g—_

"_I said stop! Alright!" Nao shouted at Yuichi as she gripped he hand tightly around the brass doorknob. _

"_I'm not letting her use or con me into anything. Natsuki is my friend she always will be… I want to look out for her is all. I'll be back later Yuichi." Nao opened up the door half-way and looked back at Yuichi who shook his head. But Nao walked out the door._

"_Be careful…" He said quietly to himself._

_**End of flashback**_

"Where the heck is she? Dammit Nao! You've better have a good reason for being late." The very impatient person had a right to be impatient. Nao was never late to show up anywhere, not even to meet up with a friend.

As Mai sat in that café where her and Nao always met and sat at the same small table by the window, she came up with a few plausible reasons as to why she was late for the first time in their three years of meeting up. Mai sat back in her seat staring up at the ceiling still wondering what could have happened when she suddenly felt what seemed like a gust of wind pass by her. When she sat up right in her seat she saw that Nao was sitting across from her at the table. Mai blinked a few times and gave Nao peculiar look.

"Whoa… that was you just now? You came out of nowhere."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You rushed in her like a mad woman." Mai looked around and looked to the front of the entrance of the tiny café.

"Is someone chasing you? Did you get caught up in something?"

"What? No! Of course not. Where would you get an idea like that?" Nao replied in a very frustrated tone of voice.

"Well it's just…" Mai paused for a moment as she ran her eyes up and down Nao face and wardrobe.

"…your hair is messy, and the buttons on your blouse are mismatched… and you're not wearing any make-up so I'm guessing someone's chasing you."

"Nobody's chasing me alright?" Nao began to comb her fingers through her hair and rearranged the mismatched buttons on her blouse correctly so that they were in the right button holes. Mai watched as Nao franticly fixed herself up when suddenly it hit her. A wide wicked smile graced Mai's sweet innocent looking face.

"Wait a minute. You had sex didn't you?" Nao swiftly looked up at her friend with her eyes widened that she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I knew it! I should've known by the way you looked and how messy your hair was. So you and Yuichi did it. You two horn dogs couldn't wait!" Mai began to laugh as Nao sat uneasy in her chair.

"Mai please…"

"So how was it? How many times did you two do it?"

"Mai I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well it must've been great for you to come flyin' in here looking like that. So come on details." Mai happily said still with a big smile on her face. Nao shook her head.

"Mai please, I don't want to discuss this with you." Nao was getting really irritated as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Oh come on! I always tell you about stuff like this why can't you share? Are you afraid I might say something to Yuichi? Don't worry I won't say anything to him. Just knowing the fact that you two go at it like that is—

"I didn't sleep with Yuichi!" Mai's happy face was soon taken over by a look of shock, as was Nao's as she quickly covered up her mouth with both hands. After a few second Nao slid her hands off her mouth and down to her lap. She looked down at the floor, nervous and ashamed to look at her friend who sat across from her.  
Neither one knew what to say but Mai made it a point to break the silence.

"I... I didn't realize. Nao I'm sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut, I didn't know that things between you and him were… bad."

"It's not like that." Nao answered back softly, still with her eyes fixated to the floor.

"I'm falling back into a bad habit…"

"But Nao… I'm your friend. You could talk to me about anything you know that." Mai said worryingly. As she was very concerned for Nao seeing as how she still couldn't bring herself to look at her.

"It's not the kind of thing you discuss."

"I'm guessing this person you slept with… you know them well?" Nao silently nodded. Before Mai could say anything else she happened to glance out the window and noticed a familiar face coming this way.

"Hey isn't that Natsuki?" Nao quickly picked her head up and looked out toward the window. _(Please don't come in here! Please don't come in here!)_

But sure enough Nao's wishful thinking was just that, as Natsuki stormed into the café and right over to them. Natsuki walked right up against the table and put her hands down on either side of the table gripping the edges firmly.

"Nao we need to talk."

"Can't it wait Natsuki?"

"No it can't! I need to speak with you right now."

"Um… Hey, Natsuki. How's it going?" A tiny voice left Mai's throat as she addressed Natsuki, who was apparently annoyed about something. Natsuki hadn't even noticed that Mai was sitting there she was only focused on Nao that she completely bypassed and ignored Mai. Natsuki turned her head and looked at Mai.

"Hey." She replied and then quickly turned her head back to Nao.

"O-okay then. I'm fine by the way… thanks for asking." Mai muttered angrily to herself.

"Nao please! We have to talk about this morning."

"No! I can't right now."

"Then when?"

"Go wait in my office. I'll be there soon." Natsuki released her hands from the sides of the small table and stood up straight.

"Fine, I'll be waiting." Natsuki huffed and stormed her way out of the café just like she had entered.

"What was that about?" Mai said very curiously. She couldn't leave what she witnessed well enough alone.

"Mai… not now okay?"

"It's her isn't it? Nao… you and her? Natsuki and you are sle—

"Mai I said drop it! Mind your own business." Nao got up from her seat and brushed herself off before waltzing off and out the door. Mai sat there in her seat looking very confused, but before she could even wrap her head about what had happened a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Hey Mai, Mai! What's up? Your face looks weird… are you alright?" Mai turned her head to face who it was that was speaking to her. Mai's smiled soon returned as she saw that it was Mikoto.

"Are you alright? You do look weird. It looks like you just got ran over." Mikoto said as she knelt down to the side of Mai and placed a hand on her forehead. Mai laughed as she took Mikoto's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"I'm fine Mikoto, really." She leaned over and gave Mikoto a gentle kiss on her lips. Mikoto's face flared up.

"Ha ha. You look so cute."

"S-shut up! Listen are you sure everything's alright? I saw Nao run out of here like someone was chasing her."

"That's what I said… she's involved with something big at the moment. Anyways Mikoto what's up with you?" Mai let go of Mikoto's hand as she got up from the floor and sat across from her at the table.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news."

"Okay start with the good news." Mai said with excitement in her voice.

"Well… boss man gave me a job to do. HUGE job like really, really important."

"Okay."

"It's this photo shoot. He asked me if I would take the job… uh shooting this new up and coming (gulps) swimsuit model."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah… bad news though. I would have to go to Australia." Mikoto replied with sadness in her voice. Mai's face fell. She felt like she was struck in the face yet again after hearing and seeing what was going on with Nao.

"I told boss man I would think about it. But I have to give him an answer soon… by tonight. I couldn't say yes like that right away I need to run it by you first Mai, I can't make decisions like this without you knowing about it."

"Mikoto you're so thoughtful… but it's alright with me if you go. How long will you be gone for?"

"…Three weeks." Mikoto cringed as she said that. It bothered her so much that if she were to take this job that she would have to leave Mai behind for such a long amount of time.

"You should go." Mai said bluntly.

"Why?"

"It's you big chance isn't it? You kept saying if you ever got an opportunity like this you would take it and it would help you branch out on your own. Remember?" Mikoto slammed her fist down on the table.

"I don't care! I don't wanna leave you!" Mai shook her head.

"It won't be for long… you should really tell him yes before he decides on someone else."

". . ."

"It's okay Mikoto." Mai said smiling back at Mikoto in a way to reassure her that everything was reasonable.

"Fine… I'll go… but just don't forget me."

"Forget who now?"

"Mai!"

"Relax! I'm kidding. You know I can't forget you. And it's not like your leaving for a whole year or something just three weeks. I'll miss you though." Mikoto's face softened as she stood up from her seat and went over to Mai and gave her a big hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mai said returning Mikoto's embrace.

"I want to ask you something when I get back. So don't find yourself another girlfriend, okay?" Mai chuckled as Mikoto let her go. They exchanged a sweet kiss and said their goodbye's and with that Mikoto left; on her way to tell the boss man that she'll take the job.

Meanwhile in Nao's office she and Natsuki were in the middle of a heated argument, as usual. Natsuki had slammed her hand flat down on Nao's desk as Nao stood by the door with her arms folded.

"Why the hell did you just leave like that! Without saying a word!"

"What does it matter? Or did you forget that I have a job to do?"

"Did you forget that I'm your friend? You should be able to tell me anything."

"That's not the point Natsuki. I had to really go… so I'm sorry if I left in such a hurry." Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes shut. She then walked over to Nao and stared deep into her eyes.

"Did I do or say something wrong to you last night?" Nao rolled her eyes.

"No Natsuki you didn't. Everything was fine."

"Then why did you leave so suddenly. Didn't you enjoy yourself last night?" Nao had a look of angry about her face as she walked over behind her desk and sat in her chair.

"You're so full of yourself Natsuki."

"Am I?" Natsuki walked back over to the front of Nao's desk and faced her back toward her. She put her hands on the back of her shirt and began to lift it up, up to her shoulders. Nao's eyes widened as she saw what was on Natsuki's back.

"I'm full of myself right? So then where did these scratch marks come from? I didn't do it myself. But I guess you didn't like what we did last night, right Nao?" Nao slowly got up from her seat and walked over to Natsuki, she put her hand gently on Natsuki's back following the marks up and down softly with her fingers.

"Does it hurt?" She asked Natsuki. Natsuki shook her head. Nao moved her hand away off Natsuki's back as she turned around and put her shirt back down.

"So it proves it right? You enjoy having sex with me?"

"That's enough Natsuki."

"Why are you deflecting my question?"

"Don't you realize that you could have exposed us?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on the sides of her waists.

"The way you acted in front of Mai just now gave it away. She knows that we're sleeping together."

"So?"

"So? So! Natsuki don't you understand how much trouble this will cause me?" Natsuki shook her head. Nao walked up to her and smacked her upside her head. Nao crossed her arms and gave Natsuki a very angry look.

"What did you do that for!"

"Are you that dense?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… that she could easily tell Yuichi about you and me." Natsuki waved her hand dismissively.

"She won't say anything. She's your best friend, Mai's gonna keep her mouth shut."

"That's not the point. It's one of the reasons why I ran out like I did."

"Because of Yuichi?"

"Yes!" Nao raised her hand up in front of Natsuki's face. Natsuki looked oddly at her.

"I'm looking at what now?"

"Grr… Look at my hand." Natsuki gave a once over at Nao's hand.

"The charm bracelet I gave you?" Nao's eyebrow twitched. Obviously she was getting very annoyed with Natsuki.

"No! At my— Wait… you remember that you gave this to me?" Natsuki smiled and nodded her head. She took Nao by the wrist and rubbed her index finger back and forth against the charms.

"Yeah of course I do. I remembered every one of your birthdays and every day I spent with you and every night as well. Every moment I spent with you Nao was very important to me, so how could I not remember when I gave this to you? You were ten, you didn't even know what this was I had to explain it to you… by the way thanks for the one you gave me."

"Natsuki…" Nao said quietly. Her heart was pacing faster as Natsuki continued to hold onto her wrist.

"That's not what I wanted to show you… although I'm glad you remembered. But I wanted to show you my ring." Natsuki halted rubbing on Nao's wrist as her eyes drifted over to Nao's wedding ring. Natsuki sighed heavily and pulled her hand away from Nao.

"What about it?"

"It means I'm married… it means that we shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what? Making love?" Nao quickly looked up at Natsuki, who was very surprised by her response.

"Is that what you're calling it now?"

"Well yeah. Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Give me a break Natsuki!" Nao shouted as she turned and walked away from Natsuki.

"You know what it is we're doing? We're having an affair. I shouldn't be sleeping with you at all. I mean I'm married for goodness sake! And you're still wearing your wedding band." She turned back to Natsuki and pointed out the ring on Natsuki's finger. Natsuki looked down at her hand and that back at Nao. Natsuki started to turn the ring around her finger.

"This is what's been bothering you?" Natsuki stated as she stood motionless still looking down at her hand.

"I'm married and you still can't let go… so what we're doing isn't right. What you're doing isn't right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsuki swiftly picked up her head and said.

"Natsuki… you sleep with any random person that comes your way."

"Hold on! That's not right at all!"

"Isn't it? Name five people you've slept with."

"Uh… well there's… um…"

"See?"

"Hold on a sec!" Natsuki yelled angrily as she crossed her arms tightly and tapped her foot on the floor. After a few seconds she spoke up.

"Fine I can't name any. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Okay. How many people have you slept with then?"

"Since, High school?"

"Since, the past year Natsuki!" Natsuki weakly laughed as she saw how irritated Nao was getting with her. Natsuki's muscle relaxed as she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Thirteen people… including you." Nao quickly raised her index finger at Natsuki.

"Don't you dare lump me in with those people."

"Fine. Twelve then… six guys and six girls."

"Well you must be really proud of yourself huh Natsuki?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything! Why are you brining this up now?" Nao didn't say anything she just continued to stare directly at Natsuki. Natsuki felt a cold chill run up and down her spine.

"Does this have something to do with why you left like that this morning? And why you're bringing up the fact that you married that guy?" Nao nodded. But then quickly shook her head. Natsuki smirked and walked over to Nao.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"You wish!"

"Yeah you are that's why you're acting this way. Just like that night when—

"When you called me up and asked me to come over because you weren't sure of marrying her. That's when you took advantage of me."

"Stop it. That isn't true." Nao walked up closer to Natsuki and put her hand on her chin lifting her face up to meet hers.

"You didn't know what to do so then you slept with me… the night before you were going to marry Shizuru. I still don't know why to this day I let you do it… and I'm still letting you do this to me after all these years. I haven't learned my lesson yet I guess." Natsuki took Nao's hand and held it firmly in hers; she stared deeply into her eyes.

"I didn't just sleep with you for the heck of it. I wanted to be with you again."

"So then why did you leave me?" Nao said as her voice began to crackle.

". . ."

"You still don't have an answer after all this time? He was right… I should have listened."

"To, who? Tate! That guy will do and say anything to make me look bad and make himself look like a prince. It's been that way since high school. He was always chasing after you; he wanted to be more than friends with you from the start."

"But it's true what he said. That you would use me again. And don't talk about Yuichi like you know him."

"You don't know him either! Nao all he ever did was try to get into your pants, I'm shocked you married the guy… I bet he deceived you into marrying him." Nao ripped her hand out of Natsuki's and stared at her coldly.

"How dare you? You have no idea what I've been through! When you left I had no one else to turn too. Yuichi was there… I never realized how much he truly cared for me until then."

"He just wanted to get into your pants!"

"He's not you Natsuki! He actually cares about my feelings and he was there! Yuichi was there right when I needed you the most!" Natsuki was taken aback as her mouth hung open in shock. She clenched her fists tightly and began to grind her teeth.

"How long will I have to apologize to you? I'm sorry okay I'm sorry I left you! But what the hell could have been so bad that you keep hanging the fact that I left you over my head?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"No. Say It. You keep saying stuff like that all the time ever since you asked me to come back here. You keep saying how I left you and you needed me and I wasn't there, but that moron Yuichi was there. So what Nao? If I was there instead would you have married me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Well it seems like you'll give it up to anyone who's around at the time. And you talk about me and my sex life. At least I didn't hike up my skirt for the first guy who kept hounding me since high school." Suddenly a loud sharp slapping noise filled the room. Natsuki felt a deep burning sensation on her cheek. Natsuki put her hand against her cheek and started rubbing it. Nao stepped back from Natsuki covering her mouth, her eyes widened as she was in shock by what she had done.  
Natsuki held her hand to her cheek and stared at Nao who looked very horrified, she then walked back slowly over to Natsuki. She went to reach out her hand to Natsuki but she backed away.

"Natsuki… I am so sorry… I didn't—

"Mean too? Sure you did… I'm outta here." Natsuki headed for the door, she opened up the door and looked back at Nao once more before exiting and slamming the door shut behind her. Natsuki stormed out of the office and right to the elevator all the while cursing Nao under her breath. Natsuki began franticly looking for her car keys in her pockets when the elevator came. She got on and pushed the button for the 1st floor. Natsuki continued to look for her keys when she stopped.

"Damn. I forgot all about this… No point in going back. Grr I'll have to stop by the house then and drop it off there." In all that time with the argument going on between them Natsuki had completely forgotten to give Nao's cell phone back. She had forgotten it this morning in Natsuki apartment when she abruptly left the way she did. Natsuki walked out of the elevator once it hit the bottom floor, she quickly walked out of the building and went over to the car, while she still searched for her keys. Once she found them she unlocked the doors and got into the car started it up and drove off to Nao's home.

Once she got there she slowed her car down and stopped right in front of the house. She got out of her car and walked up to the door, she had figured that she would leave the cell phone in the mail box but before she did anything the front door opened. Natsuki tensed up as the door opened up wider and she soon came face to face with the person who was behind the door.

"Uh… Natsuki? What are you doing?" Natsuki stood there with her hand half-way in the mail box. She quickly took her hand out with the cell phone grasped in her hand. Laughing and smiling weakly at the same time at Yuichi.

"I was just… um… returning Nao's cell phone. She forgot it."

"Oh will that's nice of you. Here I'll take it I'll return it to her later." He said with a smile on his face as he held out his hand to her. Natsuki nodded and put the cell phone in his hand. Yuichi then slid the phone into his coat pocket; he then looked up at Natsuki with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"It's odd that you would come here when you could've easily gone over to her office."

"I didn't feel like it." Natsuki grunted.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Maybe… maybe not… who cares anyway?"

"Well I do. I want to make sure everything is alright between you two. Besides you're her friend and she cares a great amount for you. I'm just checking to make sure everything's fine." Natsuki quickly glanced at Yuichi.

"You mean to make sure that Nao is fine right? You want to make sure I didn't do anything to hurt or upset her." Yuichi's face went blank as he and Natsuki had a bit of a stare off.

"She is **my** wife… it's my business to make sure no one hurts her. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Oh please Yuichi don't hold back on my account. Say what you need to say."

"Excuse me?"

"I was wonder hold long you would hold your punches for. I know you never liked me and you never like that fact that Nao and me were close."

"You used her and lied to her. It's not that I didn't like you, I never liked how you treated her." Natsuki smirked and began to laugh.

"You're a fool. You have no idea what mine and Nao's relationship was."

"I knew enough."

"Did you know that you're just a replacement?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki laughed again.

"Come on lawyer boy. Even you can't be so dumb. Think about it… Nao ran to you first when I wasn't around, she really could have ran to anyone."

"That's what you think."

"That what I know. Nao never returned your feelings. She was just keeping you around, as a back-up for me. She knew I would be leaving so since you were at her beck and call every single night and day, Nao only figured you would be around when she needed you to be. She doesn't need you, you know."

"Then who? You? The one who abandoned her. You're standing there saying I was the replacement when maybe Nao was looking for someone to replace you."

"Whatever you say."

"Maybe you don't want to realize the truth in this matter. That all along Nao felt lonely, even when she was with you. You know why? Because, you only hung around with her when no one else was around. Nao was only good enough to be with when you had no one else to swindle." Natsuki stepped up closer to Yuichi; she was practically in his face.

"I'd watched my mouth if I was you."

"Or what? You'll hit me? That's the only way you know how to solve things."

"Don't talk about Nao. You didn't even know her."

"Then why did she marry me?"

"Because she felt sorry for you. Like I said it could have been anyone… even me. If I would have stuck around who knows."

"Yeah but you didn't. And you left her and found someone else to toy with." Natsuki grabbed Yuichi by the lapels of his coat.

"I said shut your mouth!"

"All that guilt is eating at you now, isn't it Natsuki? You didn't even bother to ask how she was or what she's been up to since the day she asked you back here."

"I didn't need too. She asked me back because she was getting sick of you. You being a stand-in for me was enough… she wanted the real thing back."

"Keep telling yourself that. I don't get how you can stand here like this so **smug** and **conceded** knowing what happened to Nao. All you ever think about it yourself!" Natsuki suddenly let go of Yuichi and a look of confusion came about her face.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Nao?"

"S-she didn't tell you? Then you are delusional." Yuichi stated as he straighten the lapels on his coat.

"What's that?"

"You still think that you and Nao are as close as you once where… funny how she didn't tell you something so important. But I guess since you weren't there for her she figured what's the point in telling you."

"So then you tell me dammit!" Yuichi shook his head.

"It's not my place to say. You should ask her yourself."

". . ." Natsuki didn't say anything more to Yuichi as he walked away. She didn't know what else to say to him. She figured it out; she now knew what Nao was trying to tell her earlier in her office she just had to get it out of Nao one way or another. Natsuki drove home and decided that she would call Nao to ask her to come over after work. She thought it would be better instead of heading back to the office again and starting up another argument.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hang on!" Natsuki shouted on the other side of her apartment door. She opened up the door slowly and saw that it was Nao. Nao walked into the apartment as Natsuki closed the door behind her.

"I got your message. Natsuki I really want to apologize— Natsuki put her hand up.

"Don't bother. I didn't ask you here to apologize. Besides I know I deserved it. Listen I stopped by your place earlier after I left your office.

"You did?"

"Yeah I totally forgot to give you back your cell. So I was going to leave it in your mail box, but Yuichi was there so he took it."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't even notice. I could be real absent minded sometimes. Thank you Natsuki." Natsuki shook her head.

"Anyways, me and your so-called husband had a little chat. I know that things between me and you have been awkward at most. And we've been distant for a few years but that doesn't mean you still can't tell me anything. You know you can tell me anything." Nao nodded.

"So then… what was it that happened to you?" Nao's body suddenly tensed up and shook. Her face grew pale and her eyes widen.

"Nao please tell me. I know what you were talking about, when you said I wasn't there when you needed me most. So tell me please what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"That's bull!"

"Nothing happened I don't want to talk about it!"

"Then why would he even say anything about it to me?"

"I don't know! He shouldn't have said anything to you at all."

"The only reason he mentioned it to me in the first place was because he had already thought you told me. So what the hell is it that you aren't telling me?" Natsuki raised her voice. She grabbed onto Nao's shoulders and pulled her closely to herself.

"Nao please tell me." Nao put her head down.

"Nao! Dammit come on! Why won't you just tell me? I know I haven't been there for you and I really am sorry I left, but I need to know."

"Why? Why does it matter now? It happened a long time ago… and Yuichi was there for me so I didn't need you."

"Nao look at me. We used to share everything and anything, as kids as teenagers. Nothing's changed." Nao looked up at Natsuki whose face was twisted with torment.

"Don't you see? Everything's changed. I've changed you've changed. It's not like it was a long time ago, we aren't children! And you're too late… to even care about what's happened to me. So why even ask me now? It's in the past."

"Well it's not for me! I'm just finding out about this now after how many years? You know how much it's bothering me?"

"Why? Because, you'll feel even more **guilty** for leaving me? Even if I told you it wouldn't change a thing."

"Why can't you just tell me? Why do we have to go through this all the time!" Nao pushed her arms up and pushed Natsuki's hands off of her arms. She then stepped back looking at Natsuki furiously.

"You want to know! If you really want to know you should have been there for me! I called out for you and you never came!" Nao's eyes filled with tears and poured down her face. Natsuki went to reach out a hand to her but Nao smacked it away as she wiped her tears.

"Don't! Don't start acting like a caring person."

"Nao stop it! Tell me what the hell is wrong? What did I do? What happened to you! Please just freaking tell me already!" Natsuki shouted at Nao and clenched her fists tightly. Nao swallowed hard and stared at Natsuki with her teary eyes, she stood up straight and cleared her throat.

"Nao…"

"You won't let this go will you?" Nao said softly through her crackled voice.

"I'm trying my best to make up for lost time… to make it up to you. I want to be there for you, I'm here for you now." Nao shook her head.

"But you weren't there when you should've been! Dammit Natsuki I needed you! I needed you so badly and you weren't **there**!"

"Nao what the hell happened!"

I was **raped**! I was raped Natsuki!"

To be continued...


	8. Come Back Down

_**Flashback**_

"_Natsuki… don't… we can't do this!"_

"_Stop saying that… I know you want it." Natsuki said playfully as she slid her hand back and forth in a circular motion rubbing against Nao's vaginal lips. Nao placed her hands firmly on the back on Natsuki's head and pulled her down closer to her face, locking lips with her once again. Natsuki shifted and placed both hands on the hem of Nao's blouse, slowly pushing the garment off to the sides. Nao sat up slightly sliding her hands from the back of Natsuki head to her broad shoulders as Natsuki slid off Nao's blouse finally. Soon Natsuki took off her own jacket and threw it up onto the couch.  
Her hands reached Nao's back where she began to unclasp her bra. Their tongues twirled around each other's, making suckling and slurping noises. Nao released her lips from Natsuki's as she gasped for air and lifted up her arms as Natsuki took off her bra. She wasted no time as she cupped Nao's right breast with her left hand and latched onto her already erect nipple. Nao ran her hands through Natsuki's long silky hair._

_Natsuki bit down and tugged on Nao's nipple while she twirled and pinched the other nipple between her thumb and index finger. Nao's body shivered, she pulled hard on Natsuki's hair making her head thrust back. Nao gazed into Natsuki's lustful eyes._

"_Haahha… Natsuki… please… not so rough." Nao said in-between shallow breaths. Natsuki's lips curved into a smile. She raised herself a little and put her hands flat on Nao's bare back, she nibbled on Nao's ear._

"_Speaking of rough… I thought you liked it when I do that to you." Natsuki whispered, licking the outside curve of Nao's ear. But before Natsuki could continue on Nao put her arms around Natsuki's neck pulling her down closer that their bodies molded together._

"_Take me to the bedroom…" She whispered softly in Natsuki's ear. Nao's warm gently breath grazed her ear and sent shivers up and down her spine. Natsuki kissed her fully on the lips, before getting up. She held out her hand to Nao, Nao took her hand as Natsuki lifted her up onto her feet and took her along to the bedroom. When they got there Nao stood in front of the bed and slipped off her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Natsuki walked up slowly to Nao and placed her hands gently on her hips, kissing her softly on the lips and then kissing her across to her cheek. She kissed her down along her jaw line to her chin and then down her neck. Nao moaned out sweetly as Natsuki softly sucked on her neck._

_Natsuki's lips lingered on Nao's sensitive neck before continuing down to her chest, kissing her between her breasts all the way down to her belly button. Natsuki traced the outlining of Nao's underwear with her thumbs, she curved her thumbs on the lining of the underwear slipping them inside and began pulling her underwear down. As she pulled them down slowly off of Nao, Natsuki continued kissing her stopping just before her private area. Natsuki slid down the underwear all the way down to Nao's ankles where she stepped out of them leaving them sit next to her skirt on the floor. Natsuki stood up facing Nao where she began to take off her shirt, and then removed her bra.  
She tossed both her shirt and bra onto the floor and then started to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Natsuki took them off rather quickly as she did her underwear, soon a fully nude Natsuki stood in front of Nao who sat down on the edge of the bed. She shifted herself back, lying back on the bed as Natsuki crawled into bed after her leaning over her nude form. She lowered herself over Nao and kissed her once again as she put one hand on her breast and the other on her thigh._

_Natsuki ran her hand over Nao's thigh which sent chills throughout her body. She reached around to the back of her thigh and then to the back of her knee as she shifted herself right between Nao's legs and continued on with caressing her breast. Natsuki bent her knees slightly and began grinding and rolling her hips into Nao. Nao bite her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around Natsuki as she too began moving her hips to meet with Natsuki's movements. With each passing second their movements sped up as the both rubbed deeper and harder against each other. Their breathing became shallow, their soaked cover bodies slid up against one another, sweat ran down Natsuki's face as she lowered her head and bit down on Nao's neck._

_Nao shuddered as she raked her nails hard along Natsuki's back, Natsuki gripped the bed sheets tightly in her hands as she moved away from her neck and forcefully stuck her tongue down Nao's throat. They both sped up again once more; they both were nearing the end. Nao's body tensed up as did Natsuki's. Nao flung her head back onto the pillow as she gasped for air and closed her eyes tightly._

"_N-Natsuki! Natsuki I'm… I'm going to come!" _

_With one last thrust they both yelled out in unison as they climaxed together. Their bodies shook from overwhelming pleasure. Natsuki collapsed on Nao breathing heavily into her chest as she gasped for air. Nao held Natsuki in her arms as she too desperately gasped for air, soon Natsuki had regained enough strength back to lift up her head and met Nao's glistening eyes. She muttered something to Nao before resting her head back onto her chest. Nao ran her fingers through Natsuki's hair; it was the last thing she remembered doing before drifting off to sleep. _

_**End of flashback**_

"No! NO! NO DAMMIT!" Natsuki banged her fists on the kitchen counter a few times as she shouted in great anger.

"Natsuki… please relax."

"No! That's not true! That didn't happen! That's a **lie!**"

"No Natsuki it's the truth."

"No it isn't! That's a damn lie! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT!" Natsuki turned back around to face Nao, still clenching her fists tightly.

"Why would I say something so awful?"

"I don't know! To get back at me maybe! F-for leaving you." Natsuki walked up closely to Nao. She grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"Nao! It's a lie right! Tell me it's a lie… tell me that really didn't happen to you…"

"You can't say it, can you? That I was raped." Natsuki lowered her head.

"Shut up! That didn't happen! I know it's a lie!"

"Natsuki stop it! It happened it was real! You just don't want to say it because then you have to deal with the reality of it… just like I've had to all these years." Nao put her hands on either side of Natsuki's face and made her raise her head to look at her.

"I know you don't want to believe it… but it did happen." Natsuki shook her head.

"No. No not to you. It isn't possible."

"Natsuki…" Nao sighed heavily.

"You know that this kind of thing does happen to people. It occurs almost every single day. Don't you understand that?"

"You think I'm an idiot! Of course I know that! But not to you! It's not possible that you were— Natsuki cut herself off. She couldn't finish her sentence; instead Nao finished it for her.

"That I was raped? That's what you were going to say right? Why are you having so much trouble saying it?"

"Because, I can't believe it! That you of all people… no not you! This is what he meant wasn't it? Dammit if he was there why didn't he do anything! Why did he stand by and let you— why didn't he do anything?"

"Yuichi did everything he could for me. You weren't there. You can't possibly know what went on that night." Natsuki put her hands over Nao's and pulled them down by her chest and held them firmly in her own hands. Natsuki had a serious look on her face as she stared into Nao's eyes.

"Tell me… who did this to you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill them." Nao tore her hands away from Natsuki and stepped back from her.

"Is that your answer to everything, huh? Either beat up someone or run away?"

"I won't let whoever did this to you walk around freely! I won't stand for it!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT ME LIKE YOU PROMISED!"

"Nao…" They both stared at each other intensely for a few seconds. Natsuki gritted her teeth so hard that her jaw bone was making a cracking noise.

"Natsuki you can't do anything now. It happened eight years ago."

"What did you just say? Eight years ago?" Nao nervously nodded her head. Almost afraid to even give a response to Natsuki.

"You were still a teenager… you were… nineteen years old. I saw you again when you were nineteen. I came back from school on vacation to come and see you." Natsuki walked up to Nao and basically got up in her face.

"You didn't think that, that was something important to mention to me then? Why are you just telling me this now?"

"I… didn't want you to deal with any of my problems."

"It wasn't just your problem! Dammit Nao! What the hell! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You weren't there! So what the hell was the point in telling you? It had already happened and passed and besides I didn't want to ruin your coming home to see me!"

"What happened to you was more important!"

"No! What was more important to you was flaunting your girlfriend in front of my face! I wouldn't have had a chance to tell you anything! All night all you did was talk about Shizuru this and Shizuru that! You didn't even care about me I felt like I didn't exist to you anymore!" Nao's breathing became heavy after all that screaming she did in Natsuki's face. Natsuki wouldn't give her a second to catch her breath as she continued on with her rant.

"That's not true at all! You had plenty of opportunities to bring it up to me! You should have told me from the start! If I was there I wouldn't have let that person lay a finger on you! You said Tate was there right? So what the hell was he doing that he couldn't stop you from getting hurt?"

"It wasn't just one person. There were five of them."

"So? I could have taken them on!"

"Oh please Natsuki! Give me a break. You say that now, only because you can. If you were actually there for me that night you would have experienced how difficult it would have been for you to take care of those men."

"I would have done something!" Nao stared directly at Natsuki making it so that their eyes would meet. She shook her head slowly, in a disappointing way.

"But that's just it Natsuki. You couldn't of… because you weren't there for me. After you promised me, since we were kids that you would always, **always** protect me. That time you couldn't keep you're promise." Natsuki put her hand over her forehead and began rubbing her temples.

"Tell me… exactly what happened that night."

"Why?"

"So that I could get a better understanding, as to why Tate couldn't stop those men from hurting you." Nao sighed heavily and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She muffled through her hands. Natsuki crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Was it a good idea to keep this from me all these years?" Nao took her hands away from her face just then.

"That isn't fair. You weren't around. So don't blame me for keeping this from you."

"Stop reminding me, alright? What the hell do you want me to say? I know I wasn't there for you! You know how much I hated leaving you like that? I thought about it every day… I should have stayed with you, even after I promised I would. "

"So then why did you leave?"

"That decision I made… I thought it was the right one. If I knew in the future that this would have happened to you then… I would have stayed by your side."

"Where would you come up with a conclusion like that?"

"I knew I was doing something wrong! I thought I **would be protecting you if I left!**"

"Protecting me from what?" Natsuki uncrossed her arms and banged the edge of the kitchen counter with her fist.

"Myself!" Nao felt the blood drain from her face, she suddenly became so pale. A total look of shock and confusion was placed on her face, soon twisting into a look of torment.

"It was always about you. Wasn't it?"

"This isn't about me Nao. It's about you. And the way I knew, I knew how I was treating you. You don't think that I don't know this? I've heard it from both you and Tate over and over again. But don't think that I didn't realize what I was doing to you, the way I made you feel every day and night. This isn't about me and this isn't one of your sessions! So please tell me everything that happened to you that night. Please." Natsuki went onto say as her face and voice both softened. The way she spoke to Nao was in a very pleading way.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out… I need to know." Nao slowly nodded her head. She opened her mouth to some extent and began telling Natsuki what she so desperately wanted to hear.

"It happened a few months after you did your disappearing act." Natsuki gave Nao a strained look.

"Me and Yuichi where walking home, he was taking me home like he did every night after we hung out for a few hours. At the time he was the only friend I had. I knew he had feelings for me so I agreed to start dating him. We walked the same route home all the time… but this night we should have taken a different path. I had noticed as we were walking that two men seemed to be following us. I had whispered to Yuichi a few times about it but he just shrugged it off and told me to stick close to him. Neither he nor I knew what would happen next.  
As we continued to walk two more men appeared before us. Yuichi grabbed my hand and pulled me into the direction a small ally way that had lead to the main street, but before we even reached it another man suddenly came out of nowhere.

Yuichi had asked what it was they wanted, he even offered them money. I felt myself being flung back and hitting the ground hard. The last thing I heard was Yuichi yelling my name and then I blacked out. I awoke to the sight of two of the men punching and kicking Yuichi on the ground… there was so much blood around him I thought he was dead. I tried to call out to him but I was unable to because there was something stuck in my mouth, I was obviously gagged. When I looked down I saw that I had been stripped of all my clothing.

I tried to move but I couldn't. I felt something heavy holding both my arms and legs steady, I looked over to the side of me and saw that one man was holding my arms down and the other man below me was holding my legs down. I glanced back over to Yuichi; the two men who were beating him senseless picked him up by his arms and held him up straight facing him in my direction. Then next thing I knew the fifth man lowered himself on top of me. He began licking my neck all the way to my ear, he stopped and then said to me, "We're gonna put on a show for your boyfriend."  
He sat up on top of me and started unbuttoning his pants… he exposed himself to me and took the gag out of my mouth. What he made me do to him was humiliating. He started running his hands all over my body, touching me and groping me anywhere he could. I felt that the man who was holding my legs finally let go… but the man who had his filthy hands all over me spread my legs wide open. He moved himself right in between my legs. The next thing I felt… I felt him in—

"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Natsuki unexpectedly shouted, interrupting Nao.

"Natsuki…"

"Just stop! I-I can't hear anymore!"

"But you said—

"I know what I said! And now I'm telling you to stop! How can you stand there talking like that? So typically; as if it doesn't bother you one bit!"

"Because it doesn't. It happened eight years ago, and I've learn to live with what happened. The only reason you're having trouble hearing all this is because you can't handle it. This is all too much for you to take in Natsuki… but you should hear this. You must hear this." Natsuki shook her head furiously.

"NO! NO!"

"YOU NEED TO NATSUKI! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THIS! You said you wanted to hear this so you better listen up!" Nao walked over to Natsuki and gripped onto her by the neck of her shirt.

"Now you're going to stay put and listen to the rest of what I have to say!" Nao's voice cracked as she yelled at Natsuki. Natsuki saw that Nao's eyes were beginning to swell up. So she nodded confirming to Nao that she will listen to the rest of her story. Nao released Natsuki from her grip and continued on.

"I really didn't want to say what happened next… but even you can gather what took place after he spread my legs open and lowered himself on top of me. I remember that after awhile that they each were taking turns with me, having their way with me. I cried and thrust about, I kept hoping someone would show up and help me. I closed my eyes screaming out your name in my head Natsuki. So many times… I hoped that you would show. But in the end my mind went blank. I disappeared… I didn't want to feel anything anymore I didn't want to feel that pain anymore. Somehow I was able to make my body go numb so that I couldn't feel it anymore, but what took me out of my trance was this loud ear piercing sound. I quickly looked over to where Yuichi was and saw that he was barely standing but what really caught my attention was the fact that he was holding a gun. Apparently one of the men who was holding him by the arm let go, Yuichi was able to grab a hold of the other man's gun."

"He shot and killed two of them and was able to injure one more. The other two ran away. Yuichi dropped the gun at his feet; he fell to the ground and literally crawled over to me. I saw tears in his eyes as he spoke to me telling me that everything was going to be fine… and that he was sorry. Yuichi took his jacket off and covered up my body with it. He got his cell phone and called the police. It was then that later on we found out that the man Yuichi had shot and injure was caught and put away in prison. The other two were still out there."

"What do you mean were?"

"That night Yuichi promised me that he would make them pay. It was because of what happened to me that he went into Law. He wouldn't rest until he found those other two men and put them away for life. And he upheld his promise, four years later he was able to do it. His mentor was supposed to defend those same two men. But he passed on the case to Yuichi, he was supposed defend them but he falsified the reports. Although there were already charges against them Yuichi added more on and because of that the Judge dismissed their cases and held them in contempt. No jury was needed as the Judge made the ruling and threw them in prison."

"Tate could have lost his job." Natsuki blurted out sounded astounded.

"I know." Nao softly replied back.

"How were you able to be so strong?"

"Like I said… I chose not to be a victim in this. Instead because of what happened to me I decided to go into Psychiatry because of it. I now knew and had a better understanding of why people went to go see psychiatrists in the first place. I was now in someone else's shoes… I wanted to help people, people who I know have gone through worst then I did even more than I could have imagined. I've met both men and woman who have had the same experience I had and I was able to get through to them because I could relate. I gave them a second chance I gave them hope. I told them what I just told you… that I wouldn't let myself be a victim."  
Natsuki in silence walked over near the couch and coffee table. She stood there for a few moments before saying a word; she crossed her arms and then uncrossed them and put her hands inside her pockets. Nao watched her closely; she was hesitant of approaching Natsuki.

"It's my fault. It's my… **FAULT!**" Natsuki kick up her foot on the coffee table smashing it into the wall near the window. It was completely destroyed. Nao jumped abruptly the instant Natsuki yelled but was more in shock of what she did afterwards. Nao's eyes fell over to the pieces of the now broken table when her eyes shifted over to where Natsuki was standing. She noticed that there were specks of blood on the floor. Nao looked at Natsuki and was able to find the source of blood. Natsuki had clenched her fists so tightly that her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

"Natsuki… your hands…"

"It's my fault! IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE I LEFT YOU! AND IT'S MY FAULT THAT SHIZURU DIED! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! THE PEOPLE I LOVE MOST END UP GETTING HURT!"

"Natsuki stop it! What happened wasn't your fault!"

"Wasn't it? If I would have stayed with you, you wouldn't have been violated like that!"

"Natsuki! Whether you would have stayed or not would have made no difference! If it was meant to happen it would have happened if you were there or not."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WERE MEANT TO BE RAPED!"

"NO! I'M SAYING THINGS HAPPEN FOR A REASON! Listen please relax! Calm down Natsuki. Please."

"I'm bad luck… you got hurt because of me… and Shizuru died because of me. I left you for no reason at all and because of it… you got hurt. And instead of fighting with Shizuru I should have made her stay with me. I shouldn't have let her go! I shouldn't have let her go… I shouldn't have even known her. I should've been at home with you… I should've been there for you like I promised! You said things happen for a reason… SO IS THERE A REASON WHY I LET YOU GET RAPED AND LET SHIZURU DIE!"

Natsuki fell to her knees. And for the first time since she's known her, Nao saw Natsuki cry. Tears that seemed unstoppable streamed down Natsuki's cheeks, soaking her shirt. Nao rushed to Natsuki and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Cradling her in her arms Nao began to let go of tears she tried so hard to hold back.

"I'm sorry Natsuki… I'm so sorry…"

Later as evening fell, after a few hours the two had finally calm down Nao had decided that it wasn't a good idea to leave Natsuki tonight, especially in the state that she was in. She didn't want her to stay in the apartment either so eventually Nao was able to talk Natsuki into going back to her home for the night so that the both of them could be in a more comfortable environment. Nao gathered up Natsuki from the floor and took her into the bathroom, where she cleaned and banged up her wounds on her hands. She brought Natsuki into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Nao packed a few clothing items for Natsuki in a bag. At that point Nao felt as if she was taking care of a child who had lost their best friend.

Natsuki was so broken down that Nao was the stronger person in the room. She had to hold it together for both her and Natsuki's sake. She took Natsuki back into the living room and got her jacket. When they got downstairs Nao got Natsuki into the car, she then got in herself and started up the car and headed for her house. It took about half an hour for her to drive home, when she got there Nao pulled up into the driveway. She shut off the car and got out, she went into the backseat of the car and got Natsuki's bag. Nao then went and got Natsuki out of the car; she walked her up to the front door and unlocked it. They both walked in and Nao set down Natsuki's bag by the door and then took off her sneakers. She walked Natsuki over into the main room and sat her down on the couch.

"Natsuki… do you want something to drink?"

". . ."

"Natsuki please say something. It been hours since you last said a word."

" . . ."

"Natsuki please say something. Anything… please." Nao swallowed hard as she tried to hold back her tears. She sat down right next to Natsuki and put her hands on either side of Natsuki's face. Nao turned Natsuki's head so that she would be facing her.

"Natsuki come back to me. I know you're in there. Please… don't do this. Not again! I never wanted to tell you. I never wanted you to find out because I knew you… deep down I knew that this would happen. I can't let you do this to me again. I won't let you shut yourself away! Natsuki look at me! Look at me!"  
Although Natsuki seemed comatose, her eyes did veer toward Nao. Nao's eyes lit up the second Natsuki's eyes met hers she knew that it meant Natsuki wasn't that far gone. Nao rested her forehead against hers.

"Natsuki… Natsuki please don't leave me. I-I need you. I've always needed you. When you came back and said you were going to marry Shizuru… my world fell apart. You telling me that you were going to marry her shattered my heart more than that horrible night… I should've had told you even before you left me. There were so many things left unsaid… and I never—mmph!

Nao was cut off by the warmth and gentleness of Natsuki's lips. Nao closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, she held Natsuki closer to her. Natsuki slowly pulled away from Nao halting the kiss. She blankly stared at Nao for a moment before lifting her hand up and brushing aside the few strains of hair that fell over Nao's eyes.

"Natsuki…"

"Thank… you…" But before Nao was able to reply back to Natsuki she heard voices coming from the front entrance. She looked over from the couch to see that it was Yuichi, but he wasn't alone. Yuichi and his friend walked into the main room and stopped in their tracks.

"Nao… Natsuki? Is everything alright in here? What's going on?" Nao shook her head.

"Yuichi… this isn't the time."

"Tate is everything okay in here?" The man standing behind Yuichi suddenly spoke up. As he stepped forward more into the living room, Natsuki's eyes widened. Natsuki jumped out of her seat and pointed at the man that stood a few feet from her.

"IT'S YOU!" Nao and Yuichi both looked at Natsuki and then back the man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about my dear."

"Natsuki you know him?" Nao said in a low to of voice.

"Natsuki… you know Reito?" Natsuki lowered her finger and slumped back down onto the couch.

"N-no… he looks like someone I knew. I-I'm sorry…" Yuichi looked oddly at Natsuki and then back at Nao. He raised an eyebrow at her but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Reito, would you mind waiting here for a second?"

"Sure." Yuichi patted him on the shoulder and headed for the kitchen, gesturing for Nao to come along with him. Nao put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder to make sure she was still back in her right state of mind. She got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. And what's wrong with Natsuki? Is she sick or something?"

"No not really. But she's going to be staying here for tonight." Yuichi sighed.

"Nao what happened?"

"You want to know what happened. What happened was that you had to go and open your mouth. And because of that I had to tell her." A look of confusion took over Yuichi's face.

"I don't understand. Told her what?"

"I told her about what happened to me."

"No…"

"Yes. She was devastated… she still is."

"Yeah…" Yuichi ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Are you sure you told her everything?"

". . ."

"Nao answer me."

"There is one thing that I didn't tell her. But I don't think she had to know about that."

"Don't you think that's kind of important? What if she finds out some other way? From someone else."

"Don't you think she's been through enough already?" Nao said in a way that it sounded as if she was scolding her husband. Yuichi grumbled and walked back out of the kitchen with Nao following behind him. As they made their way back into the living room, they were shocked to find that neither Natsuki nor Reito were anywhere to be found.

Meanwhile across town Natsuki and Reito could be seen sitting in a very nice expensive looking restaurant enjoying each other's company… or lack thereof.

"Sorry to take you hastily away like that, but it looked like you needed to get out of there. Besides with the way you're so subtly Tate and Nao must know that we've had the pleasure of each other's company."

"What are you trying to be a wise guy?"

"On the contrary. I'm making small talk really." Reito sat back in his seat and crossed his arms and legs together.

"Nothing's ever small with you. Do you want something from me?"

"No. Like I said you looked like you could stand some fresh air."

"So you bring me here?" Natsuki stated waving her hand around.

"Fine why don't I cut to the chase? I know that something is weighing heavily on your mind."

"What are you a psychic now?"

"Hmm. You still have that sense of humor."

"Look Reito cut the crap. What is it that you want from my life?"

"Nothing, like I said. I could instantly tell something is bothering you deeply. You have a pained look on your face and you look like you've been to hell and back."

"You can tell all that just by looking at me?"

"What can I say? I'm a very observant guy." Reito said proudly. Natsuki smirked a little.

"Fine then "Mr. Observant" Tell me what's on my mind." Reito leaned over to the table.

"There's something going on between you and Nao. More like something that's been going on already."

"Is that all you got observant guy?" Natsuki chuckled.

"No. I also could tell that you're not being honest with her… or to yourself."

"Oh yeah… then tell me. What is it that I'm not being honest about?" Reito sat back in his seat and crossed his arms and legs again. Natsuki picked up the glass of water that was on the table and took a few sips while waiting to hear Reito's answer.

"See? You don't know a damn thing."

"I know plenty. I'm waiting for you to brace yourself. What I'm about to revile will blow your mind." Natsuki busted out into laugher almost choking from the water she was drinking.

"How the hell do I prepare myself for something I already know?" She asked before going back to sip some more of her water. Reito sighed heavily.

"You don't get it. There are other people involved here. But since you won't open up and say it I'll say it for you. You're in love with Nao." Natsuki halted her sipping and slammed the glass on the table, shattering it.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Reito slyly asked while smirking to himself.

"See? I know lots. But the thing I'm more concerned about if that fact that Yuichi and Nao are going to figure out we know each other. And not just from tonight… so I'm wondering. Have you ever told Nao that you knew me?"

"No."

"Ah. So I guess it's safe to say she doesn't know that you and I slept together."

To be continued...


	9. Alone

_**Flashback**_

"_So, did you have a good time?" _

"_Oh yes indeed! I especially liked how you dumped your popcorn bucket over that guy's head." _

"_Hey I couldn't help it. The guy kept talking; he was ruining the movie you know." _

"_Shizuru…"_

"_Yes, Natsuki?" Natsuki stood close to Shizuru and took her hand and squeezed it ever so gently. Natsuki looked deeply in her eyes with a wide smile on her face. _

"_Come on it's getting late. We should get back; maybe you can stay in my room tonight." Natsuki stated with glee. Shizuru smiled back and leaned in, giving Natsuki a kiss on her nose. Natsuki's cheeks turned a light pink color. _

"_Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" _

"_Sometimes…" Natsuki's cheeks began to turn a more intense shade of pink._

"_Don't think that I don't know what you're up too." _

"_I'm not up to anything." Natsuki had a stunned look about her face. Although Shizuru was correct with her assumption the blue-haired beauty couldn't believe her ears or how Shizuru was so aware of things._

"_How can you know if I'm up to something or not? I'm not." Natsuki replied childishly, letting go of Shizuru's hand and crossing her arms and turning her head aside. Shizuru chuckled at her childish behavior. _

"_You know, Natsuki we've known each other for a while now. So by now I could tell when you're up to something. Could it be that you want me to come to your room so that you can take advantage of me tonight? The reason I'm saying this is because of that perverted look on your face that you have at the moment." Shizuru spoke smiling all the while and somewhat giggling in between. Natsuki faced forward glaring into Shizuru's dark red eyes. _

"_So what if I was? I mean today is 5 months you know. I just figured…" She felt somewhat embarrassed about it now. Even though she wasn't able to finish her sentence she was still able to look Shizuru directly in her eyes. Shizuru let out a long winded sigh._

"_Now I know why you wanted to take me out tonight. I almost forgot that today was our anniversary, I'm sorry Natsuki. But you're right… it has been a long time and I remember how cute you were when after a few weeks you tried to ask me out. You kept stuttering!" Shizuru said as she began to burst into laughter. Natsuki snarled as Shizuru continued to laugh at her._

"_Must you always bring up that stuttering problem I had! It wasn't that big of a deal! I still asked you out didn't I?"_

"_It was still cute Natsuki. I loved it!" Natsuki groaned seeming a bit irritated. Shizuru was able to control her laughter and hugged Natsuki gracefully. _

"_Let's go to your room then." Shizuru whispered in her ear very softly. Natsuki's eyes lit up and wasted no time as she grabbed Shizuru by her wrist and practically ran with her back to the dorm rooms. When they finally got there Natsuki nervously searched her pockets for her keys, which for some reason she forgot where she had placed them. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the younger girl. So she decided instead of letting Natsuki struggle, she placed her hand in the back pocket of Natsuki's jeans and pulled out her keys. Shizuru jingled the keys next to Natsuki's ear.  
Without turning around Natsuki reached over her shoulder and snatched the keys right of Shizuru's hand. Shizuru wasn't shocked though, she just continued to silently laugh to herself but all to soon they had entered the room, and instead of laughter a bit of nervousness washed over Shizuru. She knew what was about to happen.  
Natsuki took sight of this and looked on with a bit of concern. She walked over to Shizuru and put her hands on her shoulders, rubbing up and down the length of Shizuru's arms from her shoulders down._

"_Shizuru... are you alright? Are you cold?" Shizuru looked down and stiffly shook her head._

"_Shizuru it's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want too."_

"_It's not that Natsuki… I want to really I do, it's just…" Shizuru placed her hands on Natsuki's waist, still unable to look her in the eye she quietly started to speak._

"_I never did anything like this with another woman." Natsuki didn't know what to say but she knew she had to say something here to better the situation. _

"_It's no different from when you're with a man… uh more or less. I mean it's a little different but I mean you're only missing one thing… which isn't always that great to begin with. But I mean… um…" Natsuki let out an exhausting sounding sigh. (I should just really stop talking. I'm starting that stuttering crap again. I'm probably making Shizuru more nervous then she already is)_

_Before Natsuki got up the nerve to say anything again to the woman who stood before her, Shizuru looked into Natsuki's eyes sincerely. But Natsuki quickly noticed that Shizuru looked ashamed or embarrassed. She couldn't figure out why until Shizuru told her. Shizuru swallowed hard and allowed herself to breath in and out to clam herself down, she didn't want to be seen that way in front of Natsuki. _

"_No you don't understand…" Natsuki cocked her head in confusion._

"_Natsuki… I never… I never was with anyone before. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think less of me because I'm not as experienced as you are." Shizuru shyly responded. Her face went completely red; she held onto the edges of Natsuki's jacket and laid her forehead on her shoulder. Shizuru felt at ease confessing something like that to the woman she had fallen in love with, in the back of her mind she knew that sooner or later she would've had to tell Natsuki regardless of how uncomfortable it was going to be for her. _

_Natsuki said nothing. She continued to stand there holding Shizuru. In the end Natsuki pushed Shizuru back a little off her shoulder. She kissed her ever so gently. Shizuru kissed Natsuki back but with a little more intensity. The kissed continued and it began to put Shizuru's mind at ease, for she knew why Natsuki didn't say anything, but that kiss said everything. Before they realized they had already taken off each other's clothes and were in the bed. _

"_Are you sure you're ready Shizuru?" Shizuru smiled and nodded. Natsuki felt awkward in a sense, recalling that she had been in a similar situation with another girl a few years ago. Natsuki let herself relax and felt free once she felt that Shizuru had become more comfortable with what was going on. They made love through the night, and when morning came Natsuki had purposed to Shizuru. She told Shizuru how much she loved her and wanted to spend her life with her. Shizuru was overwhelmed with excitement and joy that tears of happiness soon came upon her. _

_**End of flashback**_

"And what does you and I sleeping together one time have anything to do with Nao? It's not something she should know, besides it was a year ago that doesn't matter anymore."

"I think you don't want to tell her because in the long run you may upset or hurt her feelings. Is it not true that you have a hard time letting her know who've you been with?" Reito said trying to be clever. But Natsuki wasn't in the mood to play mind games with him.

"You know what Reito… you're a jackass." Reito smirk and chuckled to himself.

"I've been called worst."

"Yeah I really bet you have been." Natsuki replied sounding a little more or less defeated.

"And yet I still get under your skin. Come on Natsuki you know you had fun with me. We had a wonderful time that night." Natsuki shook her head and smiled slightly.

"I'm surprised you even remember anything from that night, we were both plastered out of our minds. But of course you being who you are only you would remember delicate intimate details like that no matter how smashed you were."

"So what do you say? Up for another round? I promise not to get you drunk this time." Reito sounded as sure of himself as he hunched over the table holding onto Natsuki soft yet rough hand. Natsuki moved in closer to Reito, as soon as she did that his eyes grew wide in hopes that Natsuki was actually going to take him up on his offer. Instead she stomped on his foot really hard. He let out a quick sharp yelp, from there she proceed to tell him that there was no chance in hell that, that was ever going to happen again.

Reito wouldn't take no for an answer. As he carried on with his lewd unsubtle advances toward Natsuki she continued to turn him down, until he finally gave up.

"Fine fine. I get it… maybe fifty no's and one yes actually does mean no." Natsuki noticed how disappointed Reito looked. So she tried her best to cheer him up.

"Don't look so unhappy. They're plenty of women who would find you very attractive and decent enough to sleep with." She couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to laugh loudly at the fact that Reito can get upset so easily over being turned down. Reito of course wasn't smiling in fact he had a sour look on his face. He just sighed heavily.

"Well I'm sure you're happy then. If things were different though would you even consider it?" Natsuki had a baffled look about her face when he asked that question.

"What do you mean different? Different how?"

"You know what I mean…"

"No I don't. Why don't you tell me smart boy." Reito sighed and started rubbing his cheek with his hand slowly.

"Natsuki we were talking about it not long ago. The fact that you're blocking what you feel for Nao. And you have to own up to it soon, it's not just you involved here other people could get hurt… understand?"

"Don't talk down to me. I'm not ignorant you know."

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Please forgive." Natsuki rolled her eyes and nodded. She crossed her arms and sat for moment in silence. She was thinking about what Reito said, he was right about what he just told her but the fact remained. _(Does Nao feel the same way?)_

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You spaced out there."

"Yeah I was just thinking." She mumbled as she sighed heavily under her breath.

"Hey enough about me. No more talking about Nao she's off limits. And no talking about our one night stand again… or I'll hurt you again." Natsuki said in almost a threatening way with a hint of sarcasm. But Reito knew she was somewhat serious so he crossed his heart and left it at that.

"So you never told me Reito, what made you want to become a lawyer?" Reito laughed. He looked Natsuki straight in her eye.

"Honestly… for the money." Natsuki's jaw dropped. _(Can he really be that selfish!)_

"I'm only kidding! Seriously it's kind of a family tradition. It's not a big deal you know. Just have to read a lot of books and go to school for about six years. No sweat." He stated proudly.

"Yeah maybe for you it's not a big deal. I know I could never do anything like that I'm not smart enough. I just like to stick to simple things… mostly." Before Reito could even reply to what Natsuki said, his cell phone suddenly rang. He took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Natsuki; do you mind? Natsuki shook her head as she took a sip of her water again. She couldn't help but over hear Reito talking to the other person on the phone. From what Natsuki could tell he was talking to another woman and she was asking when he would get back and the last thing Reito said to the woman on the phone was "Tell him I'll be home soon enough."

"Okay. Goodbye." With that he hung up his phone and placed it back in his jacket pocket. He then turned his attention back to Natsuki.

"Hey Reito?

"Yes, beautiful?"

"You're a pig."

"Thanks!"

"Anyway, was that you're lover or something on the phone?"

"No actually it was the babysitter."

"B-babysitter?" Natsuki said shockingly. The thought that Reito had a kid was highly improbable. Although Natsuki was the one trying to wrap her head around that thought, it was Reito who was looking a bit frazzled.

"I have a son Natsuki. He's eight." Reito then reached into his pants pocket and took out his wallet. He opened up his wallet and took out a small picture. He slid it across the table with his index finger over to Natsuki. Natsuki stared down at the picture. Something about the boy within the picture drew Natsuki's attention. It led her to ask Reito a personal yet important question.

"Reito, you say he's your son?"

"That's right."

"No offense, but he looks nothing like you."

"Then he probably favors his mother."

"I guess that's a relief."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I fear your son will turn out like you."

"And what's so wrong with that?" Natsuki and Reito both shared a laugh. But it didn't stop Natsuki from continuing to ask on about his son.

"So where is his mother? Do you even know who she is?" Reito raised an eyebrow. He was becoming slightly sapistious as to why she was asking all these questions. Natsuki picked up on this and quickly went to apologize.

"Reito I'm really sorry. This is just something new to me and you never brought it up before. To suddenly know you have an eight year old son is very shocking."

"Sorry. You're right. It's only natural for you to want to ask questions. Yes by the way I do know who his mother is. We're on good terms; he doesn't know her though… it's a complicated situation. But he's fine and being well taken care of and provided for. And I love him very much, his mother couldn't be more proud of how well mannered and bright he is. She said it was better if I raised him knowing he would have a better… happier life with me."

"Did you ever want to marry her?"

"It wasn't anything like that Natsuki."

"It seems a little odd. Don't you think? How can a mother not want to see her own child?"

"Like I said it's a complicated situation. He's with me and he's fine and happy. Let's leave it at that."

"But Reito—"

"Natsuki, please. You asked me to stop talking about your situation, so please have the same respect for me as I did for you. I didn't pry any further then you wanted me too. So I'm asking you to do the same for me."

"Alright Reito, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know that you were curious." Natsuki smiled. _(I'm still curious. I need to find out more about his "son". Somehow he seems familiar to me) _

"So are you ready to go back?"

". . ."

"You have to go back sometime. She's worried. She's been trying to call and text me. But I ignored it." Natsuki fiercely stared at Reito. It sent a chill up his spine, and oddly enough he broke out into a cold sweat in fear that Natsuki will hurt him again. And the pain would be much worse this time around. Natsuki slowly rose from her chair and got up close and personal to Reito.

"Natsuki relax… I just wanted to make sure you had enough time to yourself… to collect your thoughts and such." He said jokingly.

"Oh trust me. My thoughts are very clear, why even at this moment I'm thinking if I should punch you out here, or wait till you drop me back off at Nao's place. The choice is yours." Natsuki stated in a sinister manner. Reito got up from his seat and led the way outside to his car. The two rode in silence all the way back to Nao and Yuichi's home. Once they were nearing the house, Reito slowed down and parked the car in front. Reito heavily sighed with discomfort, wondering when that beating from Natsuki was coming.  
But to his surprise all Natsuki did was hit him on the head a tiny bit. She got out of his car and slammed the door. She started to walk away from the car when she stopped in her tracks and headed back. Natsuki knelt down to the level of the window so she could talk to Reito.

"Thank you Reito, for everything. I really needed that. I know Nao was trying to help but—

"You couldn't be around her with the state you were in. Correct?" A half smile curved onto Natsuki's lips as did Reito's.

"Will you be alright from here?"

"Trying to act like a gentlemen now are we?" Reito grabbed Natsuki's hand yet again and kissed it softly.

"I'm always a gentleman."

"You really are trying to charm me, aren't you?" Reito let go of Natsuki's hand and shrugged his shoulders. They each said goodbye once more before Reito took off. Natsuki laughed to herself about Reito and how he was trying to hit on her. She wouldn't admit it to him but she did have an interesting time. But now was the time to get back and face reality, all too well Natsuki knew what might happen once she walks through those doors.  
Step by step she got closer and closer to the door. Once she got to the front of the door she raised her hand up to knock. She let her fist linger there for a few seconds before actually knocking.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

From behind the door Natsuki could hear Nao's voice. Without even asking or seeing who was there Nao flung open the door and hugged Natsuki tightly. Nao ran to hug Natsuki so quickly that Natsuki almost lost her balance. She was able to hold her footing and even return back the hug.

"Nao you act like I was kidnapped."

"_Idiot. You kind of were. I was so worried."_ Nao sadly whispered to Natsuki almost as if she was afraid to speak.

"It's fine Nao. I was with Reito." Nao looked at Natsuki with a disappointed look on her face.

"That's why I was worried. I know how Reito is when he's around beautiful women." At that moment a gigantic smile took over Natsuki's lips. Nao looked at Natsuki weirdly.

"What is with that goofy face for?" Natsuki held Nao closer to her.

"You called me beautiful. You never say anything that nice to me." Nao began to blush violently, not only that but her whole body started to burn up. She was taken aback by Natsuki's recollection, usually Natsuki barley pay attention to anything Nao says but this time she caught that word and hung onto it. She wasn't going to let Nao forget that so easily.

"Come on. Say it again."

"No!" Nao shouted with her face still beat red. Natsuki still had that goofy smile on her face.

"It sounded so cute!"

"Did Reito put something in your drink?"

"Hmm? If he did I wouldn't be here right now." And with that Natsuki had yet again ruined another moment with Nao. Nao pushed Natsuki and away and walked back inside the house. Nao was a little then more upset by Natsuki's comment. By what Natsuki had said to Nao felt as if she was unimportant and she could feel herself getting slightly jealous. The thought that crossed Nao's mind was that Natsuki would have probably slept with Reito if she wasn't at her house at that moment. Natsuki quickly ran after Nao. She was able to grab Nao by the arm and pull her back, Natsuki pulled Nao back so forcefully that Nao's body was firmly pressed up against her own.

For a moment they both stood still, frozen. Deeply looking into their eyes neither one spoke, Nao could feel her heart race as Natsuki leaned in closer. Nao stood still as she was welcoming the kiss she knew was about to receive from Natsuki but unfortunately for the both of them that kiss would never come. All too quickly a familiar voice could be heard from the distance. Natsuki groaned as she backed away from Nao. Natsuki stood back against the door with her arms folded as she heard Yuichi's calls for Nao came closer. He finally appeared from around the corner.

"Nao! There you are. Are you alright? I thought I heard…" Yuichi was talking to Nao but once he saw that Natsuki was there he lost his train of thought. Yuichi gave Natsuki an angered stare, Natsuki rolled her eyes and headed for the living room. She walked over near the couch to pick up her bag that was still sitting on the floor from earlier. Natsuki put the bag over her shoulder and turned back around so that she could leave, but she was stopped.

"So you're going to leave now?"

"Yep. You got it."

"You are so selfish." Yuichi growled at Natsuki. Natsuki closed her eyes, her nostrils flared.

"Listen Tate, if you know what's good for you; you'd step back right now."

"I'm not going anywhere. You owe Nao an apology and you need to thank her for looking after you. Someone as spineless as you doesn't deserve her kindness." Yuichi said baring his teeth all the while. Natsuki cracked open her eyes and lowered her bag to the floor. Natsuki noticed the intense stare Yuichi was giving her. She tightened up her fists before she spoke.

"Maybe if you were around more her kindness wouldn't be wasted on me."

"I am around! I'm around to protect her from you. But all you ever do is get in the way and make everything worse for her. She cares and loves you she's your best friend and this is how you treat her!"

"Trust me when you're not around, I treat her very well." Natsuki slyly said. She saw that it annoyed Yuichi to some extent.

"If you treated her so well why did she always come running to me? Every night! And you always brush it off like it was no big deal! Even tonight the same thing, you just decide spur of the moment to run off with Reito. Nao has been worried about you for the last four hours and you're out there having a great time!"

"Hey I'm not a child, she knows that. I'm free to do whatever whenever I want. Nao brought me here of her own free will I didn't ask for any of this! And I didn't ask for you to always bite my head off for no damn reason! I know you hate me Yuichi, but you're not much of a man if all you do is pick a fight with me all the time. You weren't even man enough to protect Nao from those guys!" Nao quickly rushed between Natsuki and Yuichi to try and separate them but they just kept going at it.

"How dare you! I did everything I could! At least I was there! What were you doing huh? Oh yeah you were busy chasing around some girl you only knew for five minutes!" Natsuki tightened up her fist more that her knuckles turned white and her nails dug into her palms.

"If I knew even for a moment that, that was going to happen I would have been there. At least I would have been able to save her!" Yuichi grabbed Natsuki by her collar, grinding his teeth he let go of her. He was trying to control himself from doing something incredibly stupid. Natsuki took a few steps back.

"Go ahead Tate. Take your best shot. I know you want too."

"Natsuki stop it!" Nao yelled. Natsuki quickly glanced over at Nao and then back at Yuichi.

"You don't know how much I wish I could. You put Nao through hell! She should have given up on you a long time ago. You're worthless, you couldn't even protect Shizuru." Yuichi coldly stated. And with that cold outburst, it made Natsuki's blood boil.

"You say I couldn't protect Nao… but you couldn't even protect Shizuru. You supposedly loved her and yet you let her walk away, didn't you Natsuki? She probably left on her own she probably couldn't stand you. I wouldn't be surprised if she invited the idea of her own death just to get away from you…" Nao put herself in front of Yuichi and pushed him back away from Natsuki.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YUICHI!" Yuichi pushed Nao out of the way and got closer to Natsuki again. Without saying a word Natsuki punched him hard square on his nose. She punched him so hard that she felt the bone in his nose being shattered against her fist. Natsuki bent down to Yuichi's ear as she picked up her bag. She whispered to him so that Nao wouldn't be able to hear.

"_If you ever mention Shizuru's name out of your disgusting mouth again, I swear I'll kill you." _Natsuki then got up and look at Nao one last time before leaving the house. Nao noticed that Natsuki's face was blank but that her eyes were full of sorrow. After an eventful night, even though Natsuki's heart was filled with pain and felt like it had shattered one good thing came out of it. She finally got to knock Yuichi's lights out.

When Natsuki finally got home the first thing she did was go to the fridge and get a beer. She took the cap off the beer with her bare hand and threw it into the sink. Natsuki had tossed her bag onto the couch as she sat down. She wanted to put her feet up on the coffee table but had remembered she destroyed it earlier. Natsuki sighed heavily. She took a few sips of her beer and placed it down on the floor. She then began turning her wedding band on her ring finger with her thumb.

"My hand hurts… but he's in more pain then I am." Natsuki said to herself proudly. She felt as if by punching Yuichi tonight that all her problems would go away. But no sooner did she think that she heard a thud at her door. Natsuki got up to inspect the noise, she opened up the door slowly but didn't see anyone, but as she started to close the door it wouldn't budge. Natsuki looked over and her eyes widen.

"Nao…"

"Natsuki… I'm sorry…"

"Nao what are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Please let me in." Natsuki stood back and opened up the door more to let Nao in. Nao didn't walk any further into the apartment then where Natsuki stood. Natsuki shook her head and asked Nao again.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be tending to you moronic husband's smashed in face?" She asked closing the door looking away from Nao. For at the moment she couldn't look at her. In her head Natsuki was proud of what she did, but she also felt bad for doing that to Nao.

"He's at the hospital Natsuki. You broke his nose pretty good Natsuki."

"Well that's an understatement. I bet I really crushed it."

"And you're proud of that?"

"Damn straight!" Natsuki turned to face Nao.

"I've waited a long time to do that. I should have done it years ago. He had no right brining up Shizuru like that! No right at all!"

"That's my fault… I shouldn't have ever said anything to Yuichi about… what happened to her." Natsuki put her hand on Nao's shoulder and shook her head.

"It's not your fault. You weren't the one trashing Shizuru's name like that. I'm sorry I burdened you with that situation… but I couldn't take it anymore. Every chance that guy gets he always puts me down, he always finds ways to bring up how I wasn't there for you." Natsuki began to choke on her words she was trying to hold in tear she could feel coming. She gripped Nao's shoulder harder, but it didn't seem to bother Nao. Nao put her hands on Natsuki's waist embracing her; she buried her face into Natsuki's chest.

"Natsuki it's not your fault either none of it." Natsuki let go of Nao and walked back over to the couch she hide her face behind her hands.

"Natsuki I didn't want to leave you alone. That is why I'm here. You need me more than Yuichi will ever need me." Nao walked over and sat next to Natsuki grabbing onto her shoulders shifting her body so that Natsuki would be face her. Nao pulled Natsuki's hands away from her face so that she can look at her directly.

"Natsuki please look at me." Nao asked. But Natsuki felt so ashamed to even look at the woman before her.

"Listen then if you won't look. Yuichi was way out of line. I can't stand him for what he said to you, how he hurt you. I know how the pain you're feeling right now is but it will pass soon. I'm here for you; I'll be here for you as long as you need me."

"Why?" Natsuki softly spoke. She was still unable to look at Nao.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you always here for me? Even though Yuichi was acting like a total jackass tonight, I was no better. Some of the things he said are true. I'm never really there for you all I think about is myself, I will never be able to make any of it up to you even if I could live a thousand lifetimes… it would never be enough. He's right I couldn't save Shizuru and I couldn't save you." Natsuki was able to say that with a hurtful crackled voice. Nao put her hands on either side on Natsuki's face and lifted her head up forcing Natsuki to finally look at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? That wasn't your fault. You can't help what happened but it's all in the past now. Leave the past in the past Natsuki and move on now in the present. You don't always have to feel like you have to save the world, you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." Tears fell from Natsuki's eyes. Nao wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly as if she didn't want to let her go. After awhile Natsuki let go of Nao and rested her forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki said softly.

"For what?" Nao answered softly back.

"For being how I am. I was always so messed up to you, even now. I always left you and never asked how you were and only called on you when I needed something. When I first met you I never left your side and I always held your hand. But as we got older— Nao placed her hand over Natsuki's mouth

"We went our separate ways Natsuki. We were just our own persons then, we weren't little kids anymore." Natsuki moved Nao's hand out of the way so that she could finish talking.

"Nao you don't understand. There's something I should have told you a long time ago." Nao shook her head and placed her hand back over Natsuki's mouth.

"You don't have to say anything." Natsuki took Nao's hand away again, but this time she held onto her hand gently squeezing Nao's hand in hers.

"It wasn't always… about Shizuru or even about me. The reason I acted that way… why I still do is because I'm purposely pushing you away. I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have. So you need to stop chasing after me all the time." Natsuki said in very serious tone of voice. Nao smiled.

"Maybe I need the exercise."

"Nao I'm being serious!" Natsuki huffed. She felt that Nao was making a joke out of the whole thing.

"I know me too. I'll follow you forever if I have to Natsuki."

"But why?"

"You left me a few times already; I won't let that happen again. I know as long as I stay by you not just as your doctor but as your friend, then you can never leave me again. I need you too Natsuki… I—

**RING, RING, RING **

Both Nao and Natsuki sighed in unison. Nao's cell phone was ringing, but she didn't want to answer it she knew it was probably Yuichi. She stayed still in the same spot still resting her forehead against Natsuki's. As soon as the phone stopped ringing Nao reached into her pocket grabbed the cell phone and shut it off. Natsuki looked at Nao peculiarly. Nao then put her hands around Natsuki's shoulder.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Nao said in a hushed voice. Natsuki gulped and her cheeks started to burn, but she quickly got those thoughts out her mind. _(I'm such a pervert. All I think about is having sex with Nao)_ (Sighs)

"Natsuki?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"This is the only time we can get to be alone right now. I rather be here with you tonight." Nao then kissed Natsuki full on the lips. It took Natsuki by surprise. She didn't object to it but she pushed Nao back.

"Nao… what are you doing?"

"I'm doing something I know we both want to do. And if I don't do it, you won't make a move."

"Nao… I— Nao cut off Natsuki by attaching her lips to hers again. Nao continued to kiss Natsuki holding her tight so that she couldn't escape. She started to pull her down with her on the couch. There Natsuki lay on top of Nao kissing her passionately at the same time Natsuki felt at ease as if tonight's events were nothing but a distant memory.

To be continued...


	10. There For You

_**Flashback**_

_Natsuki sat on the bed awkwardly as she watched Nao getting dressed in quite a hurry. Her icy emerald eyes gazed over Nao's form and couldn't help but take pleasure from seeing Nao again like this, in a way she hadn't seen in a very long time._

"_You don't have to leave." With a bit of sadness to her voice Natsuki, without asking it was telling Nao to stay. Nao ignored Natsuki's plea and continued getting dressed. Natsuki removed herself from the bed and walked up behind Nao, Nao sensed Natsuki there and let out an unsettling sigh._

"_Natsuki please, just don't."_

"_But I didn't do anything…"_

"_You know what we did wasn't right; right before you get married." Nao replied with the sound of disappointment and regret in her voice. With little effort Natsuki put her hand on Nao's shoulder and spun her around. For a few seconds they both stared at each other. Nao held her back up against the wall, staring at Natsuki waiting for her to say something because she knew whatever it was she wanted to say wouldn't have made a difference. Things couldn't have been any more difficult than they already were._

"_Nao you and I both know we both didn't do anything wrong, or anything that we didn't want to do!" with a forceful voice Natsuki spoke. It took Nao a little by surprise. _

_Nao tightly shut her eyes, thinking about what she should say here. She knew that even if she said again how wrong this was Natsuki wouldn't listen. And the fact was that in a way Natsuki was right, Nao didn't do anything with Natsuki that she didn't want to do. She stared into Natsuki's puppy dog-like eyes and felt an ache through her heart. _

"_Natsuki… I have to go. I'm sorry. Good luck with everything." Nao proceed toward the door but something halted her from going any further. Tears had begun to form in Nao's eyes. Natsuki had embraced Nao from behind. Holding her from around her shoulders tightly up against her chest, she put her lips near Nao's ear.  
"Please don't go… I need you." Those weren't the words Nao wanted to hear. She forced Natsuki back and walked to the door. She grabbed strongly onto the door knob._

"_I love you Natsuki." With that said Nao felt less in pain then she had been for a while. Natsuki stood there stunned as her body went numb. Nao opened the door and with one last look at the women she loved, she left the room. Although satisfied at the moment she knew just saying those words, now would never be enough._

_In the room Natsuki still stood in the same spot. Lost in her thoughts she couldn't think of anything to do or say, she wanted to run after Nao but her feet wouldn't let her, as if she was bolted to the floor. Her mouth opened to form a tiny crack and let words she knew she would never say to Nao, these words escaped from her lips._

"_Nao…I …I love you too…" With her heart pounding heavily in her chest, Natsuki quickly regretted not saying it beforehand. Morning soon arrived Shizuru and her were married._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Nao what's the matter? Are you mad at me or something?" Natsuki looked on with worry as Nao was quickly getting dressed. She stood as far away as possible from herself and the bed. Nao said nothing so she asked again.

"Nao what's wrong?"

"Not a thing." Showing no emotion at all Nao answered back coldly. Natsuki was able to feel the chill in the air from it. _(I know I didn't do anything wrong… besides Nao was the one who came onto me last night. Now what's wrong with her though? Did she even really want to do this? I wish I could ask her but I know she'll get even madder)_ Natsuki silently thought to herself. Knowingly how this would turn out she was determined to give it another go.

"Nao why are you— Nao quickly turned around making it unable to let Natsuki finish.

"Why did you say that last night?" Wide eyed, Natsuki rubbed the back of her head in confusion.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Just forget it." Nao huffed as she finished putting the rest of her clothing on. Natsuki ran in front of Nao blocking the doorway so that she couldn't leave. She held her arms up placing her hands on the frame of the doorway.

"You're being childish."

"So what?"

"Natsuki please move." Natsuki shook her head and held her ground. Nao groan with frustration.

"Nao please tell me what I said last night… I swear I don't remember."

"You really don't?"

"No I don't" Sadly Natsuki replied. She knew whatever it was she said took a toll on Nao. She could see it was weighing on her greatly. Nao bit her lower lip, being hesitant in telling Natsuki. She exhaled in and out slowly before speaking.

"You weren't with me last night…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Natsuki… you just weren't here with me." Natsuki's face twisted, she was getting annoyed at the fact Nao was talking in riddles. She grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"Come on Nao! Just tell me."

"You just weren't here."

"I was freaking here! I was with you last night! Why are you—

"You said her name again last night." Natsuki's face dropped and let her hands slide off Nao's shoulders. Without pause she quickly asked.

"Whose name did I say?"

"Natsuki don't do this… you know whose name you said. You said it twice. I didn't say anything before but last night was just too much this time. I think the only reason you sleep with me is so that you can visualize and feel as if you're making love to her again… and not me."

"SHUT UP! That's not true! How could I even do that when I don't even remember saying her name?" Natsuki's body was tensing up and her anger was starting to get the better of her. She made a fist with her hand and slammed her fist on the frame of the door. Slamming it hard enough she left a tiny crack near the frame.

"Is that what you really think! I didn't even know I said her name… how can you accuse me of all that when I didn't even realize?" Nao stared at Natsuki with fierce piercing eyes.

"I can see in your eyes sometimes that you don't look at me… but look through me as if you're trying to see someone else. You probably don't have any recollection about it because you shut yourself away, you lock your mind into a place and time when you were still with her. It's why you keep doing this with me… I'm just your stand in."  
As Nao said that she pushed Natsuki aside. She walked quickly to the door but Natsuki called out to her stopping her from leaving at that moment. Nao turned to face Natsuki.

"You think I'm using you…" Nao silently nodded.

"How can you think that?"

"It's the truth Natsuki! You always used me in some shape, way, or form… since we were teenagers. You always had some excuse as to why you wanted me to come over, and when I did the first thing we'd do was go straight to your room. And then you know what you did next."

"It wasn't like that! I wasn't just sleeping with you like that so carelessly, there was more to it than that!" Nao taken aback by Natsuki's rant, but not because she was shouting but by the way she said those words with such intense emotion.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I know sometimes it seemed like I was using you all those times but it wasn't… and it isn't. If I called you by Shizuru's name, I didn't know about it and I'm sorry. I know that's the worst possible thing being called by someone else's name while you're in bed with someone else. But I swear Nao you were the one I was with last night… I didn't go anywhere I was truly with you." She was pleading with Nao but at the same time she was searching for forgiveness from the fiery red head. Nao stared into Natsuki's eyes as a feeling of sorrow washed over her.

"I know you want to believe that… but we both know that isn't the case here. Maybe… maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. The same thing is going to keep happening. You're always going to see her, never me… you could never look at me the same way you always looked at her. I'm a replacement, someone you can use to satisfy your own desires." Natsuki began to breathe heavily with anger and frustration. She didn't want to believe all that Nao was saying but in the back of her mind she knew she was being truthful, but Natsuki refused to believe it herself.

"Nao… run away with me."

"Are you insane? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know… I don't want you feel that way… that I'm only using you and not seeing you."

"What do you except me to do? Jump on the back of your motorcycle and ride off into the sunset with you?" Nao said half jokingly, but she was being very serious as well. Natsuki crossed her arms.

"Well… yeah kind of." She said with a bit of disappointment within her voice. _(Well I wasn't expecting her to say yes exactly… but a maybe would've been fine)_

"And then what Natsuki? Then what?"

"I don't know okay? It just seemed like a good idea."

"I running away with you would not make a difference. No matter where I go with you how far we go… there will never be enough room in your heart for me… I could never be enough for you. And last night proved it." With that Nao opened up the door and ran out.

"Nao! WAIT!" Natsuki ran after her chasing her down the stairwell. Calling out to her asking her to come back but Nao just kept on running. When Nao reached the downstairs door she couldn't get any further than outside Natsuki's building, Natsuki had caught up to Nao and held on tightly to her forearm. Nao looked directly into Natsuki's clear green eyes.

"I'm not letting you walk away this time." Natsuki stated in a clam soothing voice.

"Nao… you have to know you mean so much to me."

"That's not enough… Natsuki." Nao said shaking her head.

"Then what will be enough for you?"

"When you can let go… and when you can look at me, see me, and be with me. When you can admit that to yourself then you can come find me. But until then… I can't do this anymore and I can't see you as my patient anymore. I'm sorry." Natsuki loosened her hold on Nao. Nao started walking away until Natsuki called out to her again.

"Nao please don't do this! Don't leave like this!"

"I'm sorry… Natsuki."

"Nao! I… I…" But Natsuki couldn't say anything not what she wanted to in the least. Nao understood that Natsuki wasn't allowing herself to say what she meant that she was just blocking her feelings. With a heavy heart Nao walked away and disappeared out of eye sight.

"Dammit! **DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!**" Natsuki shouted in anger. She quickly stopped when she noticed a crowd of passersby gathering around her.

"What are you all looking! **GO ON! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!**" Natsuki then retreated back into her building.

Meanwhile Reito and Yuichi were at a porridge eatery enjoying their lunch.

"So… what happened to your nose?" Reito admired as he pointed to his own nose to inspire that question. Seething with irritation Yuichi groaned.

"Don't even start."

"It's a common question. One usually asks a question about something that captures their attention."

"Then if you really want to know, ask Natsuki Kuga." Reito suddenly burst into laughter. He was so loud that he was disturbing the other customers. Yuichi banged his fist on the table, shaking it nearly knocking over his coffee cup.

"It isn't funny!" He said angrily but in a low tone of voice. Reito wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry. Why did she hit you?" He asked while smirking.

"I said something about… Shizuru." Suddenly a serious look placed itself upon Reito's face. He sat back in his chair folding his arms and legs.

"Stupid move Tate. I remember when you told me all about that situation, and why she came back here. But for you to bring that up was so low even for someone like you."

"I know… I know. I felt so horrible. I deserved to have my nose broken… in fact I'm surprised she didn't kill me last night. After that Nao took me to the hospital but she didn't stay. I knew she was probably with Natsuki and I don't blame her I really screwed up… she didn't even answer her phone when I called. I didn't even go home I went and slept at my office."

"I'm sorry. I am but I don't feel sorry for you. The person I'm feeling sorry for is her. She had to put up with your selfishness and self pity, you were immature something I would never except for you. Yuichi I've known you for a very long time and you are my best friend, I'm not picking sides here but at this moment you've lost my respect." Yuichi nodded his head in shame. He didn't even face Reito as he hung his head downward.

"I don't blame you." He spoke softly.

"I let my jealousy get the better of me… my anger toward her. And using Shizuru's name in vain was so below me. She didn't deserve that and neither did Natsuki." Reito raised an eyebrow. He was taken by a word Yuichi used and had one question on his mind that he knew he must ask. And so he did.

"What is it that you have to be jealous of?" Yuichi finally looked up toward Reito. His face grew pale, he felt as if there was a pit stuck in his throat because he did not want to let Reito know of why and where his jealousy comes from. He sat quite for a while until Reito kicked him in his shin.

"OWW!" Yuichi quickly rubbed his leg and gave Reito a nasty look.

"You better tell me if you don't want another one."

"Fine! You should know why I'm jealous… I feel like nothing's changed. Nao is still choosing her over me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to believe that there's something going on between them, but I can't help but feel that their hiding something." Reito began to rub his chin as he was engaged in what his long time friend had to say.

"When I walk into a room, there she is with Nao again. And they always look so surprised to see me but they also have this look on their faces as if they've just robbed a bank. I knew for a long time that Nao had feelings for Natsuki… they grew up together they spent every day with each other. I thought after all these year after being married to me somewhere along the line she'd let go of those feelings she once had. But now that Natsuki's been back, I could feel Nao slowly slipping away…"  
Reito sat back again in his seat, he rubbed the bridge between his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

"You don't know that." He mumbled. He knew as he said that, he remembered about last night's events with Natsuki. The two had spoken briefly about the same thing… mostly about Natsuki's feelings for Nao.

"Listen Tate… you're only making highly outrageous assumptions of things you don't know are true. This as of now is a theory of yours. Until you find real evidence in what you're saying, then right now there is no real proof."

"Heh. Always speaking like a lawyer." Reito slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Are you even listening to me? Look as long as she doesn't say the words then you have nothing to worry about." Yuichi nodded as he pushed out his seat. He got up and stood at the side of the table.

"What if there is something to worry about? Nao is modest. She wouldn't say anything to me even if there were something wrong." Reito heard the desperation and concern in his friend's voice. Reito began to worry; he felt that sooner or later everything will blow up in Yuichi's face_. (Things will only get worse before they get better. I hope Natsuki knows what she's doing)_ Just when Reito thought he could put this whole conversation behind him, a familiar but unwelcoming voice perked his ears. Reito gritted his teeth.

"HEY! REITO! It's me Takeda!" He shouted throughout the entire eatery. Reito's face actually turned red for the moment from embarrassment. Takeda quickly sat down at the table he seem to have invited himself without Reito's say so.

"What is it Takeda? And did you have to shout my name so loudly?" Reito muttered through his lips.

"Sorry." Takeda let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. He gulped before he continued. He leaned over the table getting closer to Reito's face, his eyes shifted from side to side. Takeda cupped his hand up to the side of his lips.

"I thought I should tell you about this before I went to Yuichi. You see I think there's something going on between Natsuki and Nao." He hushed, and all Reito did was cover his face with his hand. He slowly slid his hand down over his face before stopping at his chin. Reito rubbed under his chin with his index finger closing his eyes. _(Not __**you to**__)_

"Listen Takeda… what makes you think something is going on between the two of them?"

"Well I…" Takeda slowly sat back down in his seat.

"I have some conclusions." Reito raised an eyebrow and looked at him with one eye open.

"What _"conclusions"_ may these be?" He asked with a stern irritable voice.

"Well… Natsuki hasn't answered any of my calls. And I saw her even hang up the phone while I was trying to call her. All I wanted to know if she wants to go out again with me." Reito covered his mouth to hide his wide smile.

"The hopes of another date with Natsuki are slim. And by the way, you sound like a stalker which isn't a very attractive quality when trying to impress women." Reito stated with his hand still slightly covering his mouth.

"Just give her time. There is no reason for you to jump to that sort of conclusion just because she hasn't answered or is ignoring your calls. Besides you _(like Tate)_ have no proof in what you are stating. In fact it's really just here say. When you can come up with some—

"I saw Nao leaving Natsuki building this morning!" Reito's eyes grew wide as his hand slipped from his mouth.

"What?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to go over to see Natsuki; I figured I'd have a better chance if I went to see her in person… even if she slammed the door in my face. She probably would have even if I begged. I mean—

"Takeda focus please!" Reito snarled at Takeda with whom he was losing his temper with.

"Oh, sorry. I saw her walking out of the building and Natsuki was chasing after her. From what I could tell they were having a pretty heated argument… almost like a lover's quarrel. If you ask me I would defiantly say that's what it totally looked like. Maybe that's why she's been rejecting me, but maybe I should tell Tate. He should at least know what's going on."  
As Takeda moved to get up Reito flashed his hand in front of him. He held up his hand to signal a stop sign.

"NO! No. You don't even know what's really going on. You shouldn't put problems where there aren't. Do you want to hurt Yuichi that way without even knowing the whole story? He's your best friend… don't do this to him." Takeda stood there and thought for a moment, and then his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree light.

"You're right! I need to do some detective work. Thanks Reito!" Takeda ran out with lightning speed before Reito could stop him again. Reito slammed his fist down on the table in anger. _(I unleashed a monster, didn't I?)_ Reito got out his cell phone and began dialing Natsuki's number.

**RING, RING, RING**

"Come on Natsuki pick up."

**RING, RING, RING**

"Damn! Guess I'll have no choice but to take control of this situation. I better keep an eye on Natsuki and Nao, but especially Takeda." Reito put his phone away and left some money on the table before leaving the restaurant.

Natsuki was at her apartment looking at her phone. She had it in her hand, she was screening her calls. Knowing that it was Reito trying to call her she didn't want to bother answering.

_(If he's calling then it can't be a good reason)_ She thought to herself as she threw her phone on the couch.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Right on time." Natsuki spoke under her breath. She walked over to the door and quickly opened it.

"Come in."

"Thanks. Hey I didn't know you drink." The young woman said as she noticed a few bottles on the kitchen counter.

"Why? You want one?" The woman turned around and grabbed Natsuki by the collar of her shirt. She pulled Natsuki close to her face. She put her lips up to Natsuki's ear.

"I rather have you." She whispered through her smile. She pulled away from Natsuki's ear and then forcefully caught Natsuki's lips into an immense kiss. She slowly stuck her tongue inside swirling it around Natsuki's. When she pulled away a thin line of saliva was caught between their lips. The woman licked her lips and then did the same to Natsuki's.

"I'm glad you called. I was beginning to wonder when you would." Natsuki slid her hand to the back of the woman's head, grabbing some of her hair. She then smashed her lips against hers pulling the woman closer to her body. She let go of her hair she held and grabbed onto the woman's thighs. The woman wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck as Natsuki lifted her up onto herself.  
The woman wrapped her legs around Natsuki as they continued their aggressive lip-locking dual.

At that moment when Natsuki was "entertaining" her guest, Nao was sitting in her office contemplating what had happened between herself and Natsuki. She was somewhat being regretful of what took place.

"_Run away with me Nao."_

"_I don't want you to feel that way."_

"_Please just stay."_

"_Run away with me…"_

**(Sighs) **"Did you really mean what you said Natsuki? Did you really want me to run away with you, or were you just saying that to get my hopes up?" Nao was thinking about the words Natsuki said but wondered if any of them were true or were perhaps nothing but empty lies. She couldn't be certain since she knows how Natsuki really is. She tries to say what she means and then takes it back.

Nao sat hutched over her desk. She began to play with her wedding band, turning it around her ring finger over and over again as the words Natsuki spoke swung in her head.

"What am I thinking? I can't take her seriously. I know deep down she really didn't mean it… although I wish she had. I really wish she would be more honest to herself and let go. But then again look at me, I can barely let go myself." Nao thought out loud. She was trying to figure out what to do.

She still played around with her ring till she suddenly but slowly began pulling it off. Nao hadn't realized what she did till she felt herself twirling the ring around between her thumb and index finger.

"What the…? Why did it slip off like that? That's strange… that never happened before. I wonder why now." Nao slipped back on her ring, but as she did she felt this surge go through her body. Somehow the ring felt foreign to her once she put it back on.

"...I should go home. Maybe Yuichi is there. Besides I can't think about her right now. I know if I went there now… it would only lead to one thing. It always seems to lead to the bedroom. Is sleeping with me that important to her… or maybe…." Nao trailed off. She shook her head trying to get herself from thinking of Natsuki.

She got up from her chair and grabbed her jacket and purse. She walked out the door, locking it behind her. When the elevator came she got on and pushed the button for the garage. As she stood in the slow moving elevator she took out her cell phone. Nao went down the list of names in the phone and stopped once she came to Natsuki's name. For a few seconds she held her thumb against the talk button.  
Nao pushed the button; it rang a few times before it clicked over.  
Nao's excitement soon turned to anguish as she heard the voice over the phone. It wasn't just Natsuki's voice she was hearing. Apparently Natsuki and her guest were fooling around on the couch, accidently hitting the talk button on Natsuki's phone at the moment.

Nao was devastated. She quickly hung up the phone but the voices of pleasure she heard still rung in her ear. _(How could she… how could she…?) _


	11. Sorrow

_**Flashback**_

"_What the hell was that about? Are you happy now did you get all of that off your chest?"_

"_I was stating my opinion."_

"_How about next time you keep your opinions to yourself. If you so strongly disagree with mine and Shizuru's marriage, then say something to me about it. Don't blame her for any of it or take your anger out on her like that. If you're angry then yell at me! Not her!" _

"_Well fine, I'll say the same thing to you that I said to her… you blindly rushed into a marriage you weren't ready for that probably won't even last. And with someone you still hardly even know."_

"_So what the hell does that mean? Does that just give you the right to go and say something out of nowhere like that?"_

"_Natsuki…" Nao said with a very irritated sigh. Crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the carpet she glanced over at Natsuki wanting very much for this unpleasant conversation to end._

"_Nao answer me! What the hell was that all about really?" Natsuki began to raise her voice more, and steadily her anger grew. Nao just continued to sigh at her friend's outrage._

"_Fine! How about I bring up the fact that you couldn't stay away from me! Especially that night?" Nao's eyes widen and darted over at Natsuki. Natsuki had a tiny smirk upon her face._

"_You came to my room that night and-!"_

"_Shut up! Shut your mouth!" Nao had rushed over to Natsuki placing her hand over her mouth to silence her at once. Natsuki removed Nao's hand._

"_Are you crazy? How can you blurt something out like that?" Nao spoke angrily at Natsuki._

"_Are you afraid Tate will hear? That he'll know your little secret about you and me?" Natsuki replied in a very conceited way._

"_Aren't you afraid Shizuru will find out?" Natsuki shook her head. Nao back away and looked at Natsuki with disgust. _

"_I think you want Shizuru to find out."_

"_And why would I want that?"_

"_Because Natsuki… you don't love her…" Natsuki's jaw tighten, she began grinding her teeth. Nao's face softened as she felt she should apologize to Natsuki for what she had just said. But she couldn't bring herself to do it._

"_Why would you say that? How could you?" Natsuki asked in a harsh tone of voice. Nao still couldn't bring herself to answer._

"_I get it. I get why you are saying this now. But how long are you going to punish me?"_

"_...What?" Nao slowly said finally._

"_How long are you going to despise me for leaving you?"_

"_Natsuki… this isn't about that."_

"_ISN'T IT?" Natsuki suddenly shouted out. Nao was taken aback by Natsuki's sudden outburst. She was beside herself. _

"_YOU ALWAYS STILL HATED ME FOR LEAVING YOU! AND NOW YOU GO AFTER THE PERSON I LOVE MOST! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COUL—_

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! THE PERSON YOU LOVE MOST! THE PERSON WHO CAME INTO YOUR LIFE AND TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! THAT PERSON YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE WITH THAT YOU MARRIED WHEN IT SHOULD'VE BE ME INSTEAD NATSUKI!" Nao stood in shock as she hastily clamped her mouth shut. Both she and Natsuki stood there staring at each other. Nao's heart was pounding, she could hear the beating of her heart in her eardrums.  
Natsuki stood there in shock, standing as statue not even to utter a word or make any movement. Nao felt the tears that she was trying to hold back, pushing their way through. She ran away feeling embarrassed enough as it was, she didn't want her friend to see her in such a venerable state._

_A few moments later, as Nao was in her room sobbing she could hear a faint tapping at her door. She hesitated at first to answer because she didn't want anyone to see her that way, but she figured it could've been Yuichi. She walked over to the door wiping away her tears; she opened the door without looking. _

"…_Go away Yuichi." She muttered._

"_Sorry I'm not who you're expecting."_

"_Natsuki?" Nao surprisingly shouted as she swiftly opened her eyes, meeting dark emerald ones. Natsuki welcomed herself in as she made her way into the room, Nao said nothing as she walked in and closed the door soon after. _

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I came to check on you…"_

"_You should be with Shizuru…" Natsuki came up close to Nao embracing her tightly. _

"_I'm right where I need to be." She whispered. Pulling away for a moment, she gracefully kissed Nao's soft lips._

_**End of flashback**_

"Thank you Akane."

"No problem, Ms… uh Nao." Nao chuckled a bit at the thought of Akane still trying so hard to just call her Nao. But after all she has become used to calling her Ms. Yuuki after all these years.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Akane. I know it's a force of habit, no harm done. Tell you what? Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"What?" A very stunned Akane spoke. Nao smiled tenderly at her assistant.

"Go on. Take the rest of the day off. I can manage on my own; it's not that busy today plus I know you should be preparing for your wedding." Akane leaped at Nao hugging her tightly in her grip.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! THANK YOU THANK YOU! AND OF COURSE YOU'RE INVITED TO THE WEDDING NAO!" Akane jumped for joy shrieking as she continued to hold onto Nao, nearly knocking them both to the floor. Nao held on with both hands onto her desk to keep from falling over. _(If I knew she was going to overreact like this… I would've kept my mouth shut)_

"Okay that's enough, that's enough! Just get on home but drive safe." Nao exclaimed as she desperately peeled Akane off of her. She finally let go and left with a huge smile on her face, Nao thought her face would stay frozen like that. Nao was left to her own devices as she finished straightening up her office, she was glad to have a little peace and quiet at the moment but also felt regretful letting Akane go home so early, as she still could have used her help.  
Nao walked around to the other side of her desk and flopped down in her chair letting out a big exhausted sigh. She sat back in her chair her eyelids seemed to be growing heavy. Before she knew it Nao was out like a light, and as so she has been working very late the last few nights trying to keep herself occupied and away from a certain someone.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

Nao jerked out of a sound sleep due to the loud knocking at the door. She got up from her chair stretching along the way to the door.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Hold on I'm coming!" (Yawn)

Nao got to the door opening it up slowly. She kept yawing and rubbing her eyes, because she was rubbing her eyes she wasn't able to take notice of who was standing in the doorway. She immediately thought it was Akane thinking she had forgotten something.

"Akane… I thought you went home… a few hours ago…"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Doc." Nao took in a sharp breath.

"You seem pleasantly surprised. I thought you might like to know I'm still alive and well."

"What are you doing here?" Nao bitterly replied.

"Like I just said… thought you might want to know I'm still alive."

"I could have told you that. You honestly think I wouldn't know if you were dead or alive? Don't you think if something were to happen to you I'd be the first to know Natsuki?" Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and strolled over to the couch. She slumped down on the couch crossing both her arms and legs. Nao stood ideally by shaking her head in dismay.

"Go home Natsuki."

"Nah."

"What do you mean "Nah"?

"I thought I'd drop by for a session since I've missed so many." Nao placed her hand on her forehead and began rubbing the sides of her temples.

"Natsuki I made it very clear that I didn't wish to see you anymore. That means even as my patient." Natsuki looked over towards Nao and smirked. She unfolded her arms and lent them over the back of the couch, she laid her head back looking up at the ceiling.

"I got something I wanted to discuss with you Doc." Nao's eyebrow twitched. She knew Natsuki was purposely saying "Doc" to irritate her. Unfortunately for Nao it was highly irritating her but being the kind-hearted woman she is she let it slide… for now. She walked back over to her desk and sat back down in her chair.

"Nao do you remember that night… I had my breakdown?" Natsuki abruptly spoke.

"Yes I do. What of it?" Natsuki gradually got up from the couch. She walked over to Nao's desk where she leaned up against it.

"I came here to speak about that night for the simple reason that something has been bothering me since then."

"Natsuki… can't this wait. I rather you talk about yourself and not events that took place unnecessarily." Natsuki shook her head.

"You don't understand!"

"Then make me understand! Otherwise get out because you're wasting my time."

"Tch! So I'm a waste of time now?" Nao slammed her hand down on the desk violently.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Natsuki stood up straight and crossed her arms once more. Glaring down at Nao she could feel her eyes piercing right through her, she closed her eyes and turned around. Nao clenched her fist she felt very awkwardly toward Natsuki. It had been almost two weeks since their last rendezvous not to mention Nao did accidently overhear Natsuki pleasuring another woman over the phone. It's only natural that things would start off this way between them.

"Natsuki I'm sorry. I should've shouted at you like that. I'm really sorry… so please continue. I'll listen to whatever it is you wish to tell me." Natsuki simply nodded her head as she turned back to face the sympathetic redhead.

"Well that night Reito kidnapped me… to be honest I'm glad he whisked me away. I couldn't stand being in that house with _**him**_, it made me nauseous." Natsuki spoke with such irritability to her voice.

"Anyhow, everything was going fine we talked for a bit about random things more or less. But a little while later in the evening he got a call. He excused himself so that he could answer it, but he didn't leave the table so of course I overheard everything. At first I thought he was talking to a woman… which is his M.O. of course. But in fact he was talking to a child, his son." Natsuki glimpse at Nao at that moment as if to search for an answer from her that she knew she probably wouldn't give.

"So… I was a bit dazed to say the least. I had no idea he had a son. So I wondered where his mother was. When I brought this up to Reito he became a bit irate, he would hurry and try to change the subject or get off of the subject of his son. I thought it wasn't a big deal but then I figured it was a touchy subject. Maybe the Mother left; abandoned her child or perhaps she died. I couldn't tell ya since he practically bit my head off about it. So I decided I'd better not pry any further."

"So why bring this up to me? I already know all this of Reito. What's your real agenda?"

"Who says I have an agenda?" Natsuki said in snide remark, almost imitating Nao. She found something very peculiar about her friend, but Nao couldn't put her finger on it. _(She's really acting strange even for her. I know she isn't intoxicated… I don't believe she's suffering from a lack of sleep either. So why…?)_

"Then Reito showed me a picture of his son." While Nao was lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Natsuki had been fiddling around in her pockets looking for the picture that she had lazily tossed in front of Nao. She didn't even look at the picture and continued to stare at Natsuki.

"Look at the picture Nao."

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because I already know what his son looks like. And how could you think his Mother would abandon him like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she couldn't take care of him for some reason or maybe she didn't want him. Maybe it was too much for her to handle that kind of responsibility, why don't you tell me?"

"Are you implying something Natsuki?" Nao coldly asked.

"I'll admit I came for a reason, so maybe I 'am implying something. When I first looked at the picture I had to do a triple take. You see I noticed that his "son" looks nothing like him, no similar features at all." Nao stood up from her chair and place her hand unknowingly over the picture crinkling it just so.

"You know as well as I do that most children do not carry on similar attributes of the parents. The hair color, the eye color, the nose, ect. It could all look different it doesn't mean that—

"I'm not saying that he isn't the father."

"Isn't that what you're suggesting?"

"Possibly… but I really am more intrigued to find out about his Mother. You know Reito better than I so you must know something." Nao again unknowingly crumpled up the picture some more. Her angry toward Natsuki grew but somehow she was taking it out on that picture in her hand.

"What is it that you are trying to say Natsuki?" Natsuki could hear, see, and feel the bitterness that Nao was portraying but she couldn't also help but take note of how Nao was treating that picture.

"Why won't you look at the picture? I think you'll be surprised as to why I doubt very much Reito is the father." Nao huffed and released her clutch from the picture and glanced at it and then back at Natsuki. She stared at her with cold unforgiving eyes. _(Why is she staring at me like that? What the hell did I do to deserve that?)_

"Nao… did you notice his eyes?"

"What of them?"

"You have the same eyes…"

"Heh heh… you're funny. I didn't realize you had a sense of humor." Nao said after letting out a small but eerie laugh.

"It's natural for any two people to have the same color eyes."

"Not like yours!" Natsuki snapped.

"I've looked into your eyes many times to not know them. They're different; they have a shine about them like I've never seen before. It's not just the color it's the shine and I could see it just from that picture! Nao he has your eyes!"

"What do you want me to say? That I'm his Mother?"

"Because you are, aren't you?" Nao's face went blank all she could do is nod. Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Are you happy now? You found out who his Mother is… good job Natsuki. I'm sure you're very proud of yourself." Natsuki slammed her hands down on the desk.

"No! Stop brushing it off like its nothing! Don't sound childish!"

"You're the one who said that the Mother probably abandoned him. Wasn't that right?"

"Didn't you? Is it not true you left your child in the care of his father?" Silence filled for a few moments before Natsuki spoke up again.

"Wait… so there is a reason why… you couldn't take care of him. But wait is Reito really the father… does that mean you cheated on Yuichi? Does Yuichi even know?" Nao stared down at the picture in her hand as a few tears slipped from her eye sockets and dripped onto the picture soaking it somewhat.

"How dare you? What kind of person do you think I' am? I would never cheat on my husband." Natsuki stepped away from the desk and sighed heavily.

"Do I need to remind you of what we have been doing?"

"What we **were** doing! That is completely different, we were having an affair but that's **over** now."

"Fine… but come on so if Reito's not the Daddy then its Yuichi right?"

"Natsuki… don't do this…" Nao's voice was no longer filled with bitterness but instead filled with sorrow.

"Well obviously he's not we established that!"

"Natsuki… please…"

"Oh come on Nao! You already came out and said… you're the Mother." Nao silently nodded.

"Right, so now you can just say who the Dad is. Since you said you would never cheat on Tate then it has to be him… unless I'm wrong and somewhere along the line you and Kanzaki got together and—

"Natsuki that's enough!" Natsuki was taken aback but Nao's sudden outburst. She saw the tears flowing down from her eyes. She knew this was upsetting to Nao but she couldn't grasp the nature of how bent out of shape it was making Nao.

"Nao please… I mean I really want to know… it's bugging me."

"Natsuki leave it alone."

"It has to be Tate since your son looks nothing like Kanzaki. But then again he could be Kanzaki's and not Tate's. So who is it?"

"I don't know Natsuki." Natsuki raised an eyebrow. Then she started to laugh.

"Nao seriously only you would know and its only two guys. It's not like you slept around, you're not like that at all…_ (More like you're not like me)_

"Natsuki please, I said I don't know because I don't know."

"But Nao, it's either Reito or Tate. Even you should know. Okay fine maybe you don't or didn't but you could do a DNA test. It's not like they can both be the Father… or that neither is the Father… but that wouldn't be right…"

"Natsuki please stop..." Nao's continuous pleads fell short and on deaf ears from Natsuki as she continued her rambling on.

"Natsuki stop it already. Just stop." Nao faced Natsuki with tears in her eyes still pleading with the blue-haired beauty, Natsuki's face fell but she shook it off. She put on a half smile; a front to hide what she was really feeling in that instant.

"It's Yuichi right?"

"No..."

"Then Reito it has to be. I won't tell anyone."

"Natsuki it isn't him either. I'm telling you I don't know."

"Okay fine you don't know. But it's either him or Tate… it has to be…" Natsuki's smile soon disappeared.

"Natsuki…" She shook her head furiously and banged her fist on the desk.

"No! NO! Don't tell me that! Stop saying you don't know!"

"Natsuki… I don't know…"

"Stop it! Don't tell me that! Don't say it! Don't!" Nao covered her eyes. She tried to get herself to stop crying, she even held the picture close to her chest.

"Natsuki I don't know who the Father is…" She said through her crackled voice.

"I never knew him…"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THAT! YOU DO KNOW HIM! IT'S ONE OF THOSE TWO MEN! IT HAS TO BE!"

"Natsuki… you and I both know—

"NO! STOP IT! Stop it!" Natsuki herself couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she already knew the truth, but if Nao didn't say it then it wouldn't be the truth yet. The fear of what Nao would say was breaking Natsuki down.

"I don't know who the Father is because I never knew him…"

"Nao…"

"Natsuki… you know…"

"It isn't true! It can't be! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOUR CHILD; YOUR SON IS THE CHILD… is the son of… of…" Natsuki hung onto the edge of the desk, her head hanging low unable to look at Nao.

"Nao… you can't say that… you can't tell me that one of those men… those men…" Natsuki choked in-between her words. She tried to hold back from crying, she was trying to be strong for the woman she cared for more than anything.

"My son… he will never know his Father… and neither will I because… that man my child's Father is one of the men who raped me." The words Nao truthfully spoke were heart wrenching and unbearable for even her to handle.

To be continued...


	12. I Never Told You

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you going to tell her?" Yuichi asked in a very sincere voice._

"_Tell her what?"_

"_Nao, don't do this. You know what I'm talking about. I think it's important you tell her." _

"_Yuichi… I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You know why… it would only make matters worse. And you know how Natsuki is, and that temper of hers. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she was to know." Nao turned her back to him and crossed her arms. She could hear Yuichi sighing heavily in the background._

"_She's your best friend right? So don't you think as her best friend this is something you should share with her?"_

"_It's not the sort of thing you bring up to someone whom you haven't seen in a very long time." Nao replied harshly at him. He shook his head and stood up from his seat walking up to Nao. He placed his hand on her shoulder but she quickly pulled away._

"_Nao… Nao… I'm sorry I didn't—_

"_No… it's not your fault. I shouldn't be acting this way toward you." _

"_It's not you I should've known better than to… to do that." Yuichi felt ashamed of himself as he took note of Nao's sudden trembling._

"_Nao I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you like this. You'll tell her when you're ready." Nao shook her head. Nao turned her head and gazed at the window then._

"_How can I? I know how happy she is right now and I don't want to take that away from her. Me telling her what happened to me will destroy that. What kind of friend would I be to do that to her?" _

"_You would be the kind of friend she doesn't know how to be. Look how many times she's turned her back on you. And how many promises she's broken." Yuichi bluntly answered. Before Nao had a chance to answer back the door bell rang. Nao and Yuichi both had their eyes pointed in the same direction where the sound had come from._

"_That must be them…"_

"_Nao…" He said softly as he looked at her with uncertainty within his eyes. Nao smiled faintly._

"_I'll be okay." Yuichi knew how hard it was on Nao, especially at the sight of seeing Natsuki with someone else._

"_Nao if this is too much for you I—_

"_Even if it is, I don't want to risk not seeing her after all this time. I won't tell her… not now at least."_

_**End of flashback**_

"NO! No! Dammit!" Natsuki slammed her fist down on the hard wooden table.

"Natsuki… please calm down."

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down? AFTER WHAT **YOU TOLD ME** HOW COULD I!

"But it's the truth Natsuki!" Nao stated as she clutched onto the picture of her son she still held in her hand. Natsuki moved away from the desk turning her back toward Nao. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Nao was shaking a bit as she still hung onto that picture.

"Reito said he's eight… your son." Natsuki hastily said.

"Yes."

"Then it's true…" Natsuki paused as she turned back around to face Nao.

"…you were only nineteen when this happened to you?" Nao said nothing but nodded her head slowly.

"You were still a KID!" Natsuki shouted while baring her teeth. She tightened up her fists once again, so tight she could feel her nails digging into her palms.

"Wait… that doesn't make sense… when I came back to see you when you were still… No!" Natsuki's eyes grew wide. Nao looked away from Natsuki and covered her eyes.

"You mean to tell that, that happened to you just before I came back to visit. IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME NAO?"

"Natsuki I'm sorry!" Nao painfully replied through a stifled voice.

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me then? All this time! All these years hiding this from me, lying to me! Why Nao what was the reason? I don't understand!" Natsuki yelled harshly at Nao. Nao sat down in her chair still trying to stop herself from crying. Natsuki approached her by standing in from of her, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Nao look at me. You have to tell me the truth don't lie to me anymore." She pleaded with Nao who was still shaken up and still trying to compose herself.

"I didn't lie to you Natsuki, I just hid it."

"It's the same thing!"

"It is not the same thing. There's a difference between not telling someone something and not being truthful about what you have said to someone. Don't you realize by doing that though you're protecting someone you care about and sparing them heartache?"Nao spoke strongly as she wiped away her remaining tears. Natsuki sighed heavily as she stepped back from Nao.

"So you think you were protecting me?"

"As a matter of fact I do. And I still am." Natsuki gave Nao an icy cold stare.

"Don't do me any favors. I didn't ask for you to protect me, when the one who needed protecting was you! I still don't understand why you couldn't tell me back then? What was the reason for hiding this from me?" Nao hung her head and began to speak in a low voice.

"I couldn't tell you. And I didn't want to ruin your visit to come see me again. I was really happy to be able to see you again Natsuki… I missed you." Natsuki's ears perked

"Nao…"

"But I couldn't, I couldn't tell you just because of that, there was another reason. Even if I did want to tell you that night it wasn't as if I got a chance to be alone with you."

"That isn't true!" Natsuki slammed her hand down on the desk angrily.

"But Natsuki you were with Shi—

"DON'T USE HER AS AN EXCUSE! You had plenty of opportunity to tell me what the hell happened to you! We even were alone later that night! When we—

"When we argued about her you mean or when you came to my room later?" Nao abruptly interrupted. Natsuki gritted her teeth.

"Don't start." She snarled.

"But Natsuki you know as well as I do whenever we argue… somehow we just end up in bed together and nothing gets resolved."

"SHUT UP! Is that what you always think?"

"That's what always happens! And you know it Natsuki! All these years together no matter what happened or what was said we always find ourselves in bed together. Afterwards we don't even try to bring up why we were fighting in the first place."

"That should be a good thing then. Don't you think so?" Nao looked at her confusingly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think sometimes its better not to bring up the past. But right now I think maybe it would have been better if you lied to me. Why couldn't you of told me he was Tate's son?" Nao sighed heavily finally releasing the picture from her grasp. Staring at it she took her finger tracing over it.

"There would have been no point."

"It would have been easier!" Natsuki spoke with bitterness in her voice.

"It would have been instead of you tell me that one of those **men** who did this to you is the father! And to have a child brought into this world that way! And then you having to—

"Abandon him." Nao spoke cutting off Natsuki once again.

"I wasn't going to say that…"

"But you said it before. "What kind of mother would abandon her own child?" I wonder if you said that not knowing yet that I was his mother." Nao said with such a callous tone within her voice. Natsuki took up on this and lowered her head, feeling humiliated.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way Nao. It's all the more reason you should've told me, and maybe I could've helped you or done something about it."

"What could you've done?"

"I could've stopped them; I could've killed those bastards! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING I KNOW IT! And I could've helped you if you would have given me the chance! And maybe you would've had to go through all that suffering and pain, especially to give up your child to somebody else. Like I said before if you would have told me he was Tate's…" Natsuki sighed heavily putting her hand over her face. She slammed her fist onto the edge of the desk. Nao placed her hand on Natsuki's. She was startled for a second by the unsuspectingly warm touch.

"Natsuki I already told you there would've been no point in telling you such a lie."

"But why not?"

"Because Yuichi and I nev— Nao pulled her hand away from Natsuki's quickly covering her mouth, at the realization of what she had almost said. But with the way she saw Natsuki staring at her she already knew it was too late to even take it back.

"That's impossible. You and him never… but you guys are married."

"You don't understand…" A distraught Nao said. She shook her head.

"Natsuki please don't ask anymore."

"No, I want to know. Why haven't you let him… touch you?" Natsuki stammered with her words. It seemed that every time she had to bring up Yuichi's name she had trouble continuing on with what she wanted to say. Perhaps it wasn't only hatred she was feeling towards him. Nao stood up from her chair and got in Natsuki's face.

"Fine you want to know the truth? All of it, I'll tell you everything since you want to know so badly. I know it's why you keep pushing me."

"Nao that isn't—

"I never had sex with him **because of what happened to me.** Did you know it took me a very long time to get over that fact that the sudden contact by anyone made me squeamish? I couldn't hold or hug or kiss anyone because every time someone would get close to me I'd freak out. I couldn't bring myself to do it. It wasn't even because he's a man it was the same with any women I talked to or knew. You have no idea how hard it was for me Natsuki.  
And when I found out I was pregnant, that made things even worse. I had no idea what I should do especially at my age I wasn't ready or equipped to handle that kind of reasonability. For me to raise a child would have been unbearable when I wasn't even done growing up myself."

"But you let me touch you." Nao nodded as she clenched her teeth.

"Why would you let me, when that was going on with you? Even that night when you came to pick me up… you told me to stop… but I didn't… but you still let me!" Natsuki replied very angrily. Nao shook her head and grabbed onto Natsuki's arm.

"I had to…"

"What the hell do you mean you had to? You let me touch you knowing how that brought back what happened to you didn't it? So what do you mean you had to?"

"I wanted only you to touch me Natsuki. And the thought of you not being able to touch me made me realize how much I've missed you. If it was anyone else but you I would've been able to handle it. That's why I'm telling you this and that's why I'm telling you now." Natsuki pulled away from Nao. She glanced at the picture on the table before walking toward the door.

"You can't do that. Don't say such stupid things, if you really wanted me so bad you could have just had me. **AND IT SHOULD'VE MATTERED WHO I WAS WITH!** It didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now! And if you knew the state you were in knowing you couldn't take care of him; even if Yuichi was with you… I would say you should have had an abortion but I know you wouldn't do that. It wasn't his fault with the way he was brought into this world. But it would have done some justice for the both of you." With that said Natsuki hurryingly opened up the door and walked out_. (I know I'm leaving you again but I have to, I don't want you to see my like this Nao)_

Nao didn't know what to say or do, although she had wanted to run after Natsuki her feet weren't allowing her to do so. She was standing still in place and frightful thinking of what Natsuki could be up to or where she might be going. She knew whatever it could be it couldn't be good for the way Natsuki stormed out of her office like that. Meanwhile indeed Natsuki was up to something, but with everything that has been said clearly her mind wasn't in the right place.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Natsuki shouted very loudly and forcefully.

"Well he's in his office Miss. If you could please have a seat I'll let him know you're here." The friendly secretary spoke. Natsuki's boorish yelling didn't seem to faze the woman.

"I'M NOT HERE ON BUSINESS! EXCUSE ME!" Natsuki dismissed the secretary and ran down the hall looking at each and every nameplate of the doors she passed by. Once she found the one she was looking for she wasted no time. She placed herself adjacent to the door, she lifted her leg and with a hard kick Natsuki busted the door down.

"WHAT THE HELL? NATSUKI?" He yelled out very startled. His eyes grew wide as Natsuki veered toward him. Natsuki got up close to him grabbing him by the pleats of his collar.

"You bastard! I should have JUST BEATEND YOU TO DEATH WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" She punched Yuichi so hard in his face (once again) re-breaking his nose. She punched him again this time knocking him off his seat.

"THIS TIME YOU'RE GOING TO STAY THERE ON THE GROUND!" Natsuki yelled out before making another attack. But before she could someone halted her. Natsuki felt herself being pulled back, her arms being forcefully grabbed.

"Natsuki! Stop it! Calm down right now!"

"GGRRR! LET GO OF ME!" Natsuki yelled out in frustration as she struggled to get free.

"NO STOP THIS NOW!"

"LET GO OF ME REITO!" Natsuki stepped on his foot hard with the edge of her boot. Reito cringed as he continued to pull the hot-headed Natsuki out of Yuichi's office. She reluctantly grabbed onto a nearby chair before stomping on his foot again.

"OW! DAMMIT NATSUKI! IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL BE FORCED TO CALL THE COPS!"

"SO CALL THEM! THEY CAN LOCK ME UP ONCE HE'S DEAD!" Natsuki let go of the chair making her and Reito fall backwards onto the ground. But he still had a good grip around her waist, as she struggled to get loose she attempted to punch Reito as well but the security guards had already shown up due to the disturbance caused by Natsuki. The two guards grabbed Natsuki making it so that Reito was free to get up.  
She was still fighting to get away as they wrestled her to the ground. They were about to take her away but Kanzaki vouched for her. He was able to talk the guards into releasing her into his care they escorted her into his office. One took Natsuki down the hall to Reito's office while the other went back to get Yuichi who was still lying on the floor. Kanzaki asked for the guard to call the ambulance and take his friend to the hospital.

Once Reito got everything in order and everyone settled down and making sure Tate was being taken care of, he made his way back to his office where Natsuki was sitting waiting for him but not by her own accord. Reito dismissed the guard that was there the whole time watching her.  
He made his way behind the desk, and sat down. He looked on at Natsuki and let out a very unsatisfying sigh. He took the base of his palms and began to rub his eyes.

"Natsuki I have one thing to say to you. Have you gone crazy?"

"DON'T YOU DARE PATRINAIZE ME REITO! You're lucky I didn't get a chance to do to you what I did to Tate. And don't think I won't since you're a part of this too!"

"Trust me you wouldn't be able to lay one finger on me."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because. I'm not Tate. I wouldn't blindly let you beat me to pieces like that." He daringly said, knowing full well he was pushing her buttons.

"You're right Reito." Natsuki replied crossing her arms as a smirk appeared on her face.

"If you were him you would be dead right now."

"That's another thing I wish to discuss with you. What's your obsession with wanting him dead? What has he done to you Natsuki that you wish for his demise so much?" Natsuki jumped out of her seat and slammed her fist down on the desk.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DIDN'T DO! HE DIDN'T STOP THIS HE COULDN'T HELP HER! AND YOU'RE NO BETTER! JUST BLINDING FOLLOWING ALONG AND TAKING SOMEONE ELSE CHILD IN CARE WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING THE DAMAGE THAT WAS DONE BEFORE HAND!" Reito was taken aback by what Natsuki had said.

"Natsuki please sit back down." Reito said politely.

"I don't wanna sit!" She barked.

"What did Nao tell you?"

"She told me enough. I know… everything now. Wait how did you know?"

"I know with your sudden assault on Yuichi it only had to be about Nao; so you said she told you everything?"

"Basically. I still don't know certain things. Like why do you have her son? That's one thing I don't understand."

"I'll tell you Natsuki, but why do you have such a vendetta against Tate?"

"It's his fault! His fault that this happened! It's his fault… its mine..." Natsuki stopped yelling just long enough for her to start putting the blame on herself. Natsuki sat back down hiding her face in her hands she didn't want Reito to see that she was crying. He already knew though as he rushed to her side and held her.

"It's not your fault." Reito spoke softly to her.

"It is… it is. I promised her I'd be there… but I left her Reito… I just left."

To be continued...


	13. Before It's Too Late

_**Flashback**_

_Nao sat causally at the edge of her bed peering from the corners of her eyes at the window. Although she had tried to sit and watch television, shouldn't help but to be occupied by a continuous tapping sound. Out of curiously, she got up from the bed and made her way walking slowly up to the large window. As she glimpsed out the window from what she could make out; a figure standing at the base of the window.  
The tapping noise had been coming from that figure who had been throwing tiny pebbles at the glass._

_Nao couldn't make out at first who it could've been, but had a sneaking suspicion. She felt leery to open up the window and hesitated at first. Nao placed her hands on the hilt cracking open the widow just a tiny bit she heard a very familiar voice call out to her._

"_Finally. I've been standing out here forever." Her eyes fluttered, to Nao's surprise it was who she exactly thought it was. She let out a very unsatisfying sigh. Nao looked down at her friend and from what she could tell, Natsuki was showing off a daring smile. Nao fully opened up her window._

"_Come on Rapunzel. Let me in." Natsuki called to her in a soft voice as to not to disturb the neighbors. _

"_First of all you're supposed to say "Let down your hair." And second I don't have any to spare." Nao scoffed. Natsuki chuckled. She walked over to the pipe bordering the side of the house under the second tier of the house. She climbed up and hauled herself over the edge of the tier. Natsuki held onto the sides of the wall carefully balancing to not slip off.  
She poked her head inside Nao's window still with that daring smiling placed on her face. Nao took a few footsteps back to let Natsuki come in._

"_Okay. So then be my Juliet." Natsuki huffed, crawling through the window. Nao rolled her eyes and retook her seat on her bed. Natsuki closed the window and rushed right over to Nao's side._

"_Come on that was funny. Are you saying you don't wanna be my Juliet?" Natsuki playfully asked._

"_No I don't." Natsuki's jaw dropped, stunned at Nao's answer._

"_But I wanna be your Romeo."_

"_Natsuki just stop it okay? Stop playing around. I hate when you do this."_

"_What am I doing?" Natsuki asked while placing her hands behind her head and leaning back onto the bed. Nao stood up, furiously staring down at her blue-haired friend. Natsuki happened to look over at Nao and purposed a question._

"_Hey why is your eyebrow twitching?"_

"_Natsuki get out!" She hopped off the bed and fell to her knees. She placed her hands together, lacing her fingers together._

"_Please let me stay! If my mom found out I got home late again I'll be in big trouble!"_

"_Tch! That's not my problem."_

"_But—_

"_But nothing! You always do this. Every time you come home late from whatever silly date you were on or whatever you were doing, you always come here and ask me to cover for you because you don't want to get in trouble. Is that all I'm good for? I'm just your backup story?" Natsuki rushed to her feet._

"_NO! No never! It's just if I do get in trouble I won't be able to go out or spend time with you." Natsuki replied nervously. Almost afraid to hear the response from her irritated friend. Nao saw the look of grief that washed over Natsuki's face. _

"_Fine you can stay." She very reluctantly agreed to her gloomy friend. Her frown quickly turned upright as she sprung from the spot she stood hurdling herself at Nao._

"_Natsuki! Cut it out!" _

"_Thank you! I promise I'll help you out next time you need it!"_

"_What I would like if for you to spend some time with me…" Nao muttered to herself. Nao turned her head away to avoid Natsuki's happy face. But she took notice of that.  
She placed her hand on her chin, gently turning her face back toward her. Nao had no choice but to stare into Natsuki's emerald eyes._

"_I did something wrong again… I'll make it up to you I promise." _

"_You always promise Natsuki…" Nao could feel a thickness coming from her throat. She found it hard to swallow. Her eyes never left Natsuki's as she saw them fall slightly, her gaze sat still on Nao's lips. Her body stiffened as she watched her friend lean in closer, until she closed the small opening between them._

_Her lips grazed over Nao's softly. Lightly kissing her top and bottom lip before going into a full lip lock. Nao was surprised by the sudden gentleness by her friends kiss and remarkable soft lips, lips she never knew until now. Nao felt a warmth, that lingered on her lips soon after Natsuki pulled away. Piercing emerald eyes; intently starting into olive ones._

"_I always wanted to kiss you Nao." Natsuki honestly spoke before going in for another kiss. This time it was deeper and lasting a few seconds longer. Nao could feel her heart beating rapidly, afraid at the thought it may never stop. She pulled away and placed her hand in the middle of Nao's chest. She gasped at the sudden contact._

"_I could feel your heart beating."_

"_T-that's because…"_

"_Do you want to do it?" Natsuki smirked. Nao felt her face heat up, she covered her face quickly with her hands so that Natsuki wouldn't be able to see._

"_I... I don't know…" Her words muffled through her hands. Natsuki sat up straddling Nao's hips. She put her hands over Nao's wrists gently, removing her hands from her face._

"_I won't hurt you Nao. It'll be okay." Natsuki hushed. She bent down kissing her red-haired friend again and moving her hands to Nao's chest again. Natsuki moved her body down over Nao's again, pressing firmly against hers. Natsuki began unbuttoning Nao's shirt, when she broke the kiss._

"_Natsuki… wait…" Nao said through shallow breaths._

"_I… I don't know if… I'm ready…"_

"_Nao, I… please let me… let me touch you." Natsuki panted as she dipped her head down by the crook of Nao's neck and bit down on her sensitive supple skin. Nao moaned out loudly and gripped onto Natsuki's shoulder with one hand and the other on the back of Natsuki's head, lacing her fingers through her long silky blue hair.  
Natsuki reached her hands between them, lowering them to the hem of Nao's jeans. Where she then unbuttoned and unzipped them. Nao wrapped her legs around Natsuki's hips as she felt her hand sliding into her jeans and passed her underwear. The direct contact of skin on skin made Nao thrust her head back, and let out a very satisfying moan._

_Natsuki halted her attack on Nao's neck and went back to kissing her. Crushing their lips together and darting her tongue inside. The warm touch of Nao's tongue made Natsuki moan into their kiss, she proceed to rub her friend's private place until she felt it was enough to start slipping her finger inside. _

"_AHHH! Natsuki!" Nao called out after breaking their kiss. Natsuki quickly stopped as she noticed a tear slip out from her friend's eye._

"_Nao! I'm sorry! I'll stop… I know it probably hurts—_

_Nao wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck pulling her down and kissing her. She smiled up at Natsuki gently stroking her cheek._

"_Even if it does hurt, as long as it's you. It's okay."_

"_Nao… I—_

"_It's okay to hurt me Natsuki. I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me." With reassurance from Nao; Natsuki continued on. Her fingers penetrating deeper inside Nao._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Natsuki take a deep breath. Try and relax alright? Do you want some water?"

"No Reito. Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not. What's been going on with you? I'm not only afraid for other people's well-being but yours as well. You could end up hurting yourself as you do others." Natsuki smirked.

"You sound like Nao." Reito released a breath that he was holding. He smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I guess I learned something from her. But then again maybe you should try listening to her… for once. Natsuki this isn't good I know you're upset—

"Upset?" Natsuki rapidly replied cutting of Reito. She stared coldly at him before continuing on.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. I'm angry, upset, horrified, confused, and a whole bunch of other emotions that I've never felt or experienced before. And all I could think is that… is that…" Natsuki shut her eyes tightly hanging her head down. She gripped on tightly to the fabric of her pants, she started to tremble.

"All you can think is who you can put the blame on? Correct?" Reito wisely interjected. She wasn't able to finish her train of thought. Natsuki simply shook her head up and down quietly. Reito stepped back a few inches, situating himself near the edge of his desk. He pulled at his pant legs before sitting down on the desk. He scratched the back of his head while looking around his office; curiously wondering how he should set-up his next line of questioning.

_(I wish I knew what to do for her. I feel helpless… I wonder if this is how Nao felt when she heard about what happened with Shizuru. She quickly went to be by Natsuki's side, probably not even knowing how to help her… and probably still doesn't)_

Reito kept hoping and looking for an answer that wouldn't come. He sighed with remorse unsure of what the next move should be, and by whom.

"I guess we could just sit here and enjoy each other's company." He slyly said trying to make a joke. Reito smiled weakly as he let out a tiny laugh. But no sound came from Natsuki; she sat idle in the chair it even looked like she was barely breathing.

"Natsuki come on snap out of it. I know you're stronger than this. Don't tell me you've given up."

". . ."

"Listen I know things seem bleak right now, but it can turn around. So you beat up Tate again he'll survive… _I hope. _Reito cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Anyway, you and I both know this isn't the end. So don't sit there like the whole world just came crashing down around your feet."

". . ." Reito's words of encouragement seem to have fallen on deaf ears.

"KUGA! YOU CAN'T BLAME TATE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO NAO AND YOU CAN'T BLAME YOURSELF EITHER! EVEN IF YOU WOULD'VE BEEN THERE WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD'VE REALLY HAPPENED TO THE BOTH OF YOU! FOR ALL YOU KNOW **HER AND YOU COULD'VE ENDED UP DEAD!**"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" Natsuki finally spoke up.

"Of course I know! But… I wish I was there just the same. It doesn't change the fact that I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. She told me that herself."

"So why weren't you there Natsuki?"

"Because I left." Natsuki regrettably answered.

"Hmm. I wonder if it's really yourself you're angry with and not Tate. The only reason you sought him out was to take out all your anger and frustration on him. You found no one else to blame but him and in doing so you realize the mistake you made. And right now you're blaming yourself because you hate yourself for not being able to do more." _(He sounds like Nao, but he's not wrong either… I guess even Reito can figure me out. I do hate myself I do!)_

"I do hate myself! I am angry that I couldn't do anything! And I hate that I wasn't able to help her!" Natsuki leapt out of the chair knocking it backwards to the floor.

"AND I HATE THAT SHE DIDN'T TELL ME! I SAW HER AND STILL DIDN'T TELL ME BACK THEN! IF SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THEN—

"Then you would have gone after them." Reito said interrupting Natsuki's ranting. He sighed shaking his head. He stood up rubbing the right side of his temple.

"Natsuki even if you did that wouldn't have accomplished anything. Just like tonight you coming here beating the crap out of Yuichi didn't solve anything. Nothing you do now or could've done then won't; change what happened to her." Natsuki tightened up her fist raising her arm slightly. Reito turned his head noticing the stance she was in. He lowered his arms to his side in to attempt to stop her from her oncoming assault.

"So you're going to hit me too? Go ahead I won't stop you. I probably deserve it; after all I'm raising her son. And I know that bothers you too." Reito took in a deep breath waiting for her heavy handed fist to strike him on his jaw. But that attack never came, Natsuki lowered her fist.

"How is it that you **do** have her son?" Natsuki asked through clenched teeth. Reito motioned his hand in the direction of the fallen chair. Natsuki sighed and went to pick up the chair, putting in back in place of where it was she turned it backwards and sat on the chair informally.

"In short she decided it was best to give her son to someone she knew, than to give him to complete strangers. She felt more comfortable with that idea… so that's where I came in do to Yuichi's plea."

"Yuichi?" Natsuki surprisingly asked. Reito nodded as he walked over behind his desk, sitting back down on his leather chair.

"You see, as soon as they found out she was pregnant Yuichi came to me right away. He told me that Nao didn't want to just give him away like that nor did she want to have an abortion. At first of course I was skeptical and confused, and of course I initially thought he was the father until he told me what happened. I met with a Nao a few times to speak to her about the situation… it was hard on her but I needed for her to tell me why she felt it was fit for me to take care of her child.  
Heh, but what did I know about raising a kid? I was barely starting Law School I wasn't even sure I could handle the job. It took me about two months and a lot of convincing to my family to help out, that I finally agreed to take care of her son. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it on my own so I had no choice but to ask for help from my folks." Reito finished with a smile on his face. He remembered how many times he had to beg for his parents help.

"Why go through all that?"

"Huh? Well a favor for a friend. I couldn't very well turn a blind eye."

"So you figured you could be a Dad and that's it?"

"It wasn't like that; I don't expect you to understand Natsuki. What's done is done. My parents helped me like they said they would as much as they could till I was fully able to take the reasonability. He's an amazing kid, very bright. He's more mature than I even was at his young age; it's a wonder to even think he still a kid. But I love him. To me he truly is like my own son."

"But he's not your son!" Natsuki shouted and bashed her fist on the rim of the chair.

"I've been raising him Natsuki. I've been taking care of him providing for him making sure he's loved and has a stable life. He every bit my son as he is Nao's"

"And how do you know she couldn't raise him herself!"

"She told me that she wouldn't be able to handle it! And I'm sure she told you the same. The thought of caring for him at her age and what she had just been through was unbearable for her!" Reito's sudden outburst took Natsuki by surprise, in which case shut her up for a moment.

"I'm not sure how much you know or realize but Nao went through hell the first few months. She barely ate, spoke, talked, she didn't even make eye-contact with anyone let alone letting anyone get close to her. She was scared Natsuki. She wasn't herself for a long time. No matter how strong or brave you think she might seem she never gained the closure she needed." Natsuki let a very displeased sigh.

"You mean because she's still having trouble letting people… get close to her." Reito nodded.

"Reito…"

"Hm?"

"What if he… asked about his mother? What would you tell him?"

"Well right now it hasn't come up. I'm sure he wonders but he seems happy enough not to worry too much. But if it came to that I guess… I would have to tell him who his mother is. Of course I would have to talk to Nao about it first it would really be up to her not me."

"And why do you say that?"

"Nao and I talked about this a few times too. She told me if anything she would be the one to tell him, it would be the right thing to do."

"You mean like giving up her son?" Natsuki growled. Reito furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Hey you don't have to scold me like a child." Natsuki stated waving her hand in dismay.

"All I'm saying is you don't have to sound so bitter. You know Nao is happy she knew it was the right thing to do. And it's not as if she isn't involved about what goes on in his life. She's very much attentive in her own way. If and when she decides to tell him that's up to her not me."

"So why doesn't she tell him now?"

"Natsuki he's a child. Think of how that would affect him, not just on an emotional standpoint but a mental one as well. He'll begin to question and doubt himself, start to wonder who he really is and think the life he knows the life he has known is nothing but a lie. Do you think you can sleep at night knowing you've done that to a child?" Reito lean over the desk resting his elbow on the smooth surface. He used the palm of his hand to rest his chin on.

"I guess not." With that said Natsuki got up from the chair turning it back to its rightful proper place. She headed for the door placing her hand on the door handle.

"Natsuki, where are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"You shouldn't be alone." Natsuki let out a small chuckle.

"Aren't I always?"

"All the more reason you shouldn't be." Reito said with a hint of concern in his voice. Natsuki smiled and opened up the door.

"Hey Kanazaki?" She spoke before stepping out fully into the hall

"What?"

"Thanks for everything. And when you see Tate tell him… tell him sorry. I know it's not enough but I wouldn't know what else to say."

"Right. Will do. Mind if I ask you something before you go?"

"Shoot."

"When did you first realize you were in love with Nao?"

"Tch! Don't ask me that." Natsuki growled while gripping the door handle.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not…! I couldn't tell you Reito." Reito lifted his head with enthusiasm.

"I don't think I have a real good answer for that because…" Natsuki paused. Her lips curled into a smile.

"I think I was always in love with her… before I even knew her." Reito put on a half smile. Happy at the thought Natsuki would reveal something that she had been hiding for so long. Although he expressed his happiness at that moment he was more concerned at the fact if Natsuki would ever tell her.

"You should tell her that. I'm sure she would be happy to know it."

"Maybe. But that time is passed."

"No its not. Natsuki—

"Oh and if you tell anyone I was crying… you'll end up in the hospital instead." Natsuki coldly stated before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her. Those last words Natsuki spoke actually left chills down Reito's spine. _(Sh-she didn't mean that… did she?)_

As Natsuki walked down the hall she felt something buzzing in her pocket. She started to search her pockets looking for cell.

"Huh?" As she looked at her cell phone she saw that she had three missed calls. She sighed and put her phone away. _(I'm sorry Nao. I can't talk to you just yet)_

_To be continued..._


	14. Wait For You

_**Flashback**_

_Nao came out of the school building, carry a few books in hand. She scoped the parking lot of the school where she saw Natsuki, who was hunched over by her bike. Nao approached her swiftly._

"_Hey, Natsuki. What're you up to?"_

"_Just… grr… tuning up my bike." Natsuki groaned. She was having trouble loosening a cylinder from the engine. _

"_Hey hand me the crowbar from my toolbox."_

"_Crowbar? Are you serious? You're going to damage your bike." Natsuki quickly turned her head and glared at Nao. Nao rolled her eyes as she dug into the toolbox and got the crowbar for her stubborn friend. Nao handed the crowbar to Natsuki._

"_Thanks. Don't worry I know what I'm doing… so relax."_

"_If you say so… Yuichi asked me out again." _

"_Tch! Figures. What did he say this time?" Natsuki scoffed as she began to pry off the cylinder with the crowbar._

"_He said he wants to take me out to the movies. I mean he's a really great guy very nice. He's a good friend… but I can't see him anymore than that."_

"_He just wants to fuck you." Natsuki bluntly stated and carelessly said. _

"_Natsuki! How could you say that? What's wrong with you?" Nao replied in a stunned voice. She seemed a bit outraged by her friend's statement._

"_Come off it! Look he's a guy all guys are like that. You know how they are Nao."_

"_Yeah… of course you would know…" _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_What the hell do you mean? Yuichi isn't that kind of guy. And you know what I mean Natsuki. The people you go out with, you don't even know them! You just follow anyone who flashes you a smile." Natsuki stood up and threw her crowbar back into the toolbox before facing Nao._

"_Then if you go out with him you're no different. I mean you're basically saying I'm a whore, that'll just have sex with anyone."_

"_Yeah, basically" Nao said in an angry tone. She locked eyes with Natsuki's._

"_So is that what you really think of me? Huh? Maybe I do, do that but I have my reasons." Natsuki huffed as crossed her arms._

"_What reason could you possibly have for doing such a thing? I barely get to see you that much anymore because __**that's all**__ you're doing! __**HOW DO YOU THINK IT MAKES ME FEEL WHEN YOU GO OFF AND DO THAT WITH OTHER PEOPLE!**__" Nao shouted and quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands dropping her books to the ground. Natsuki saw the shocked look in Nao's eyes. She dropped her arms sighing heavily as she turned her head to the side, to avoid looking at her friend._

"_Nao, look I'm sorry okay. But then you must understand how I feel about you going out with that Yuichi guy. I hate him! He thinks he's better than me or something… getting every chance he could to show off in front of you. He's such a JERK!" Nao could hear the frustration in Natsuki's voice. She lowered her hands from her mouth._

"_Natsuki… are you… jealous?" Natsuki quickly turned her head back facing Nao once again. _

"_**WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE JEALOUS ABOUT!**__ I' AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT LOSER! AND THE ONLY REASON I HOOKED UP WITH THOSE OTHER PEOPLE IS BECAUSE I CAN'T BE WITH YOU!"_

"_N-Natsuki… what are you saying?" Nao hesitantly asked as she tried to draw closer to Natsuki. Natsuki waved her arm, making Nao stop in her tracks._

"_You don't get it… ever since that night …when I came into your room. When I told you it'll be okay and then you—_

"_I started crying. Is that what you're talking about?" Natsuki softly nodded her head._

"_Natsuki I told you it was okay. It didn't bother me at all."_

"_But it bothered me!"_

"_That's still no excuse for what you're doing! You can still be with me in that way if you wanted to. But you chose not to… but then again we're friends and maybe we shouldn't be doing stuff like that with each other."_

"_Yeah but it's okay for you to go out with HIM?" Natsuki quickly snapped at Nao. Nao furrowed her eyebrows and tighten her fists._

"_YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BE LIKE YOU? AND JUST SUDDENLY SLEEP WITH HIM BECAUSE HE ASKED ME OUT?" Nao yelled out at the top of her lungs. She yelled so fiercely at Natsuki that even she was shaken by that outburst._

"_I'm not saying that at all! And you have no idea how heart wrenching it was for me. Seeing you cry, knowing I'm the one who made you cry… that's why I didn't keep pushing the issue. You said it was okay but I couldn't keep going with you crying like that." Natsuki spoke softly with sadness in her voice. She bent over and pulled out a pair of pliers from the toolbox. She then went and knelt down by her motorcycle, continuing on tuning it up._

"_Natsuki… you're SUCH AN IDIOT! You say I don't understand how you feel, but you don't understand how I feel. I'm going to say yes to him." Nao lastly said as she bent down to pick up her fallen books. Natsuki quickly looked over her shoulder._

"_Fine." She slowly breathed out._

"_Fine!" Nao shouted back in reply._

"_FINE!" Natsuki shouted back. But she got up again staring at Nao directly in her eyes._

"_FINE!" Nao shouted back this time. She walked up to Natsuki, breathing hard from the sudden shouting. She dropped her books again, purposely as her eyes didn't leave Natsuki's. Natsuki groaned as she went to go pick up Nao's books; since they fell on her feet. Nao immediately grabbed onto Natsuki's shirt pulling her upwards. Natsuki looked at her oddly._

"_Nao what are you doing?" She asked in a confused tone of voice._

"_Don't touch my books."_

"_O… kay."_

"_I want you to touch me instead." With that said Nao, without missing a beat; released her grip on Natsuki's shirt and put her hands on either side of Natsuki's face. Nao held her still as she forced them into a lip lock. Her heart was racing all the while._

_**End of flashback**_

"Do you have a cigarette?"

"Yeah, there should be some in my purse." Natsuki rolled out of the bed in her naked form. Searching threw the clothing that littered the floor, for the purse. She picked up the purse off the floor opening it quickly taking out the pack of cigarettes. Natsuki placed the pack back in the purse and casually threw the purse onto the bed.

"So after you smoke that do you wanna pick up where we left off?" The young woman asked in a sultry tone. Natsuki lit up her cigarette and blew out some smoke.

"I've got a better question… why are you still here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Tomoe. I would like you to leave." Natsuki spoke in a subtle tone.

"How dare you? This is how you're going to treat me now? After coming here whenever you called me because you were turned on.

". . ."

"So you were using me?"

"Isn't that the point of a stripper?" Natsuki said smirking as she turned to face the younger girl. Tomoe grabbed a nearby pillow and flung it at Natsuki, but missed terribly. Feeling humiliated she got up from the bed and started to gather up her clothing.

"I get it. You really want that woman don't you?" Natsuki eyes widened as she took another puff from her cigarette.

"What was her name…? Nao? I guess if you wanted a real whore—

"SHUT YOU'RE DAMN MOUTH! SHE'S NOT A WHORE! She isn't you!" Natsuki barked coldly at the younger woman. Tomoe huffed as she got dressed.

"I'm not stupid. Anyone could see that **you two** are sleeping with each other. I wonder if you even care that she's sleeping with you, knowing she's married. I noticed her ring… and yet you said don't call her a whore. Well if she looks like a whore and acts like a whore—

"I told you already to shut your damn mouth! Now get out of here. Do me a favor? Lose my number." Tomoe didn't say anything but dashed out of the apartment slamming the door shut behind her. Natsuki sighed in frustration as she sat back down on the bed. She put out her cig in the ashtray that sat on the dresser by her bed.  
She put her hands over her face, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips. Natsuki got up and started to get dressed. She put on a pair of tight black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt; she lastly put on her biker boots and her leather jacket. Natsuki grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter before heading out the door.

Natsuki made her way to the elevator pressing the button rapidly. Once the elevator came to her floor she pushed the button for the 1st floor. Natsuki stared off into the corner of the elevator and remember something about Nao.

"_Natsuki you said you would."_

"_I'm getting to it."_

"_It's not safe anymore. Tell me you'll get rid of that thing."_

"_That thing? Nao that was my first ride. You know how long I've had that bike."_

"_That was fine in Kyoto, but not here. Please get a car instead."_

"_Alright, alright. Cut me some slack." _

"_I'll admit I do miss taking rides with you on your bike." Nao smiled happily._

Natsuki slammed her fist hard against the wall in the elevator. She shook her head and slammed her fist against the wall a second time.

"Dammit Nao. Why couldn't you—I can't blame you either. I don't know what to do!" Natsuki cursed herself as the elevator finally reached the 1st floor. She ran out of there quickly to the front of the building and made her way to her bike. _(This'll be the last time I ride my bike, then I'll start using that stupid car of mine again. I'll do this for you Nao… it's the least I can do after…)_  
Natsuki trailed off in her thoughts as she started up her motorcycle. She revved it a few times before taking off.

Meanwhile Nao was in her house getting ready to go off to work. And so was Yuichi.

"Hey Nao!" Yuichi called out to his wife from the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"I can't find my tie!"

"Which one?"

"The black and white pin stripped one!" Nao walked into the bedroom from the living room, to help her careless husband find his tie. She looked through the dresser drawers. As she was looking in the bottom left drawer she quickly closed.

"What's wrong?" Yuichi asked sounding puzzled.

"It's nothing." Nao let on a weak smile and waved her hand dismissively.

"Hey, Yuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to go back to work so soon? It's only been a couple of days since… since what happened." He let out a very unsettling sigh. He went back to looking in the drawers.

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides I have a job to do, I can't keep depending on Reito it's not fair to him. I'm fine… yeah I have trouble breathing now; the only upside is that I can't smell those disgusting smells by the highway anymore." Yuichi let out a tiny laugh but stopped when he noticed Nao wasn't laughing with him.

"I don't think you realize how serious this is."

"What about **her?** You don't think she realized what she was doing when she came to smash my face in? AGAIN!"

"That wasn't her fault…" Nao said sadly as she turned away from him.

"Stop defending her! She's a walking time bomb! Who knows what she'll do next. She has no regard for anything she does and says whatever she wants not even caring about the people she's hurting around her. And Nao I don't think you can help her, she's beyond clinical help she needs to be locked up."

"Yuichi that's not fair. You know what she's had to deal with… and her finding out the truth about my son. Don't you see how devastating that was for her? And after losing Shizuru… how much more can she take?" Yuichi slammed the dresser drawer shut. Nao jumped a little, being startled by the sudden loud slam.

"How much more can WE take? You've put up with her nonsense and childish behavior for years. Stop letting her manipulate you. She just keeps taking advantage of you and you let her. Why? Because you feel sorry for and because you still care very deeply for her, it's beyond me why you still do." Yuichi walked to the side of Nao and gently whispered in her ear.

"Next time you don't want me to see something, you should think of cleaning up after yourself." He grabbed onto her wrist holding out her hand. He placed his enclosed fist above her hand and opened his fist up. Falling out of his hand were a few buttons. Nao's eyes widened; she recognized the buttons all too quickly.

"I found those buttons near the door that morning you ran out of here. I thought I was seeing things but I did see Natsuki leaving our house. I wonder how these buttons got scattered all over the floor. No doubt they were ripped off one of your blouses. I wonder how they got torn off, any ideas Nao?" Although he was speaking low his voice was enraged. Nao could feel his anger pulsing through her own body. She gripped the buttons tightly in her fist, and banged her fist lightly against her head.

_(How did he know…? Maybe he doesn't and he thinks that's what happened. How could I have been so stupid? )_ As Nao question herself she realized it was getting late and had promised to meet Mai early today. Nao gathered up her things and left the house, without saying goodbye to her husband. She left the buttons on the dresser in the living room.  
Nao got into her car and took off in a hurry. She raced so fast through the streets she barely was able to stop at the stoplight. She was just a few blocks away now, Nao quickly turned left heading to the building where she works in so she could park her car in the garage. Nao parked in her spot shut off her car and got out. She then picked up her pace as she walked the four blocks to the café.

As she entered the café she could already hear her friend yelling loudly and most likely disturbing the other patrons. Nao sighed heavily and walked over to the loud shouting of Mai's voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T BE BACK YET?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GOING TO TAKE LONGER?" Nao sat down across from Mai, and took noticed that she was screaming into her cell phone at someone. She placed her coat and handbag on the back of her seat.

"I don't care what he said! I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID! AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE COMING HOME THIS WEEK!"

"Mai you think you can lower your voice a little?" Nao whispered to her hot-headed friend. But Mai dismissed Nao as she continued to scream her head off.

"You said you would be back! What? What newer Model? You said you were already shooting the new Model."

"Oh I see. I knew it! I KNEW IT! Once you said something about a Model… NO! I know what's going on you don't have to explain yourself! And don't you DARE tell me it's for your job!"

"FINE! You know what don't even bother coming back! **WE'RE THROUGH!**" Mai violently and continuously pressed the end button on her cell phone. Nao reached out her hand placing it over the phone. Mai looked up at her and sighed.

"Mai… what happened? I'm guessing that was Mikoto on the other end." Mai nodded as she put her phone away in her purse.

"I think she's… cheating on me with one of those anorexic Models." Mai began rubbing the sides of her temples. Nao shook her head with disbelief.

"Mai she would never do that to you."

"You don't know that."

"But you do. And you know very well she wouldn't cheat on you. She loves you way too much to ruin the life you two built together."

"Well tell that to her! Apparently that doesn't matter to miss "I want to be a famous photographer." She fooled me. You know she was supposed to come home in three more days and she purposely took on a new job. Now they're going to China."

"Well how long did she say the shoot was going to be this time?" Mai fiddled around in her purse again. She stopped when she found what she was looking for. She took out the fountain pen Mikoto had given to her for their anniversary.

"Our love is like this pen. Once the ink runs out it's over. So our "ink" if you well, had ran out a while ago."

"Don't say things like that. She's doing her job and to further her career. You said so yourself."

"But Nao to have her gone for so long… and to suddenly say there's a new Model around. I just don't buy it. I can't trust her, besides she's halfway around the world and I'm here. The funny thing is she accused me of cheating. Before she left she said "Don't forget me. Don't go finding yourself another girlfriend." I should've known she was talking for herself." Nao crossed her arms and stared out the window. She leant over and resting her head against the glass, letting out a very disappointing sigh.

"You're both jumping to conclusions. You both miss each other so much that you have nothing better to do than to point the finger at each other. It's only common for couples who are away from one another for a long amount of time to do so. That's why 90% of the time long-distances relationships fail.  
Being with that person you love so much, touching them, seeing them, being able to kiss and hold them just having a deep personal relationship isn't enough. You need that constant contact of being in each other's arms. The psychical aspect beats that all." Mai looked on at Nao as she spoke intuitively. She knew that what she was saying was very true but in her heart she felt that wasn't the case.

"Hmm it helps having a shrink for a friend. But you probably have experience in that field too." Nao nodded still staying in the same spot.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just take a break. I love her but I feel this whole gig of hers is tearing us apart. The last time I talked with her… another woman answered her phone. So I have every right to be suspicious if not concerned." Mai sat back in her chair tilting it back. She sat rocking the chair back and forth with her foot, as she stared up at the ceiling.

"How are Natsuki… and Yuichi?"

". . ."

"Nao?" Mai quickly asked when she didn't hear a response. She sat upright looking at her friend, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, Nao?" She reached over and shook Nao by the arm. Nao looked over blinking her eyes a few times. She placed her hands over her face.

"They're fine." Her words muffled through her hands. Mai shook her head.

"Tell me the truth." Nao removed her hands from her face and rested her head onto the tiny table.

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?"

"I'm a reporter remember? It's my job to know everything."

"Mai you're—

"A journalist! I know, I know. Same thing, anyway what's going on in that triangle of love?" She spoke sarcastically drawing out the "love" part in that sentence.

"Cut it out. There is no love going on. Besides Yuichi's fine from what I could tell. His faced healed up nicely and I haven't been able to reach Natsuki since then. And I think Yuichi knows that Natsuki and I have slept together." Mai's eyes widened and her jaw hung low.

"No way! How?"

(Sighs) "Well a while back I had to go pick Natsuki up from this shady bar she was in. She was drunk, so I decided I'd take her home with me to keep an eye on her. But when we got there she was acting a bit strange, once we were in the house it got worse until…" Nao trailed off leaving Mai in suspense mode.

"COME ON TELL ME! By the way glad to hear Yuichi's face is better. I heard Natsuki really put him through the ringer." A small smirk was placed on Mai's lips. She felt a bit embarrassed about smiling about her friend's husband getting beat down by a woman.

"Thanks. But Natsuki was being weird like I've said. She forced us into a kiss and it escalated from there. She ripped open my blouse and a few buttons came off, I had forgotten all about them till a little while ago. I was helping Yuichi look for his tie and when I looked in one of the drawers… I saw the buttons. I thought for a moment maybe I hid them without remembering."

"But you didn't, did you…" Nao sat up crossing her arms and legs together.

"That's when I got worried because I didn't remember placing them in there. So I only came to the realization that Yuichi put them there. It became that much clear when he put them in my hand. He even stated that if I had any ideas how they ended up on the floor. He even said he saw Natsuki coming out of the house."

"Nao… I'm sorry."

"For what? You're not the one who's cheating." Mai's face grew strained. She tightened up her fist and slammed it on the table.

"You're not cheating! You just had… a few moments of weakness."

"Try twenty years of weakness."

"Then it's not weakness and not cheating."

"Then what is it?"

"It's love." Nao sat up straight in her chair; she had a blank look about her face.

"You are in love with her aren't you Nao?" Nao looked down, placing her hands at her lap. She began to stare at the charm bracelet that Natsuki had given her so long ago. A small smile came to her lips but it quickly disappeared.

"Even if I was… it's always been and always will be unrequited love. Why would you ask that about Natsuki and not of Yuichi?"

"Because…" Mai sat back in her chair and smiled.

"You don't think and talk about him the way you do Natsuki. Even after all these years, all the stories you've told me. They've all been about you and her, how she met you, how she taught you how to fix things, she even taught you how to be sneaky." They both giggled for a moment before Mai continued speaking.

"I can't remember a single story about you and Yuichi that… hasn't even involved Natsuki in some way. She may have been with other people and she was married but she was still your number one with a bullet."

"Maybe, but I wonder if she ever felt anything for me."

"Have you ever asked?" Mai questioned. Sounding more nosey by the minute, but Nao didn't seem to mind. In fact she was happy to be getting this off her chest, to be on the receiving end this time.

"No. Not really."

"You should. Go ask her now."

"I haven't been able to reach her…"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been able to get in touch with her. She won't answer her phone. And…" Nao stopped as she stared at the clock on the wall. She noticed the time and realized she was going to be late. Nao rushed to her feet and grabbed her bag and coat. She told Mai they would have to continue their talk later as she ran out of the café. She hurried down the four blocks back to the building she works at.

_(Giving Akane that time off wasn't such a good idea. When she was around I didn't forget anything. But it's my fault I just kept on talking to Mai about… about Natsuki…) _

Nao got to the elevators and pushed the button to the 12th floor. She seemed to be in a dazed as she rode up in the elevator, she had so many thoughts going through her head at once. Nao couldn't seem to focus at the moment but the suddenly ding of the elevator stopping at her floor took her out of that state. She walked down the hall bypassing Akane's desk. She stopped and sighed for a moment before continuing going down the hall.

"Huh?" Nao halted suddenly as she noticed that the door to her office was opened a tiny bit. Nao tiptoe up to the tiny opening of the door. She looked in and couldn't see that anyone was inside and she didn't hear any noises either. She pushed the door open keeping her hand on the doorknob. Nao took a sigh of relief and started to laugh at herself.

"I'm losing my mind. It was probably one of the cleaning crew; they must've forgotten to close the door all the way." She had a big smile on her face as she closed the door. Nao took off her coat and hung it on the back of the door and walked over to her desk and put her bag down underneath her desk. After a few seconds after looking over her schedule she went over to her file cabinet.

"Uh…" Nao dropped the files she had in her hand. That sudden moan frightened her. She placed herself close against the cabinet.

"Who… who's there?"

"Uh… uh…"

"I have mace… I'm warning you!"Her voice crackled. She heard a thud that was coming from behind the couch in her office. Nao was able to pry herself away from the cabinet and slowly made her way over to the couch. As she drew closer she noticed a pair of shoes sticking out from behind the couch.

"Who (gulp) is it?"

"N… ao..."

"That voice…" Nao ran over fast behind the couch.

"Natsuki!" Nao found Natsuki who was lying face down on the floor. Nao rushed to her side, she placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulder and arm. She gently moved her over onto her side; she pulled onto her other shoulder and laid her on her back.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" Nao slapped Natsuki's cheeks with the back of her hand. When that didn't work Nao ran over to her desk and grabbed the bottle of water that sat on her desk. She rushed back over to Natsuki. She took off the cap of the bottle and proceeded to pour the water onto Natsuki's face.

(Cough) Ugh! (Cough, Cough) Aggh! What the hell? (Cough)

"Natsuki you're alive!"

"OF COURSE (Cough) I'M ALIVE YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SPLASH WATER ON ME?" Natsuki continued to cough and Nao patted her on the back. She moved away from Natsuki so that she could have some breathing space. After a while Nao offered Natsuki the remaining contents of bottled water. Natsuki gave off an irritated look to her friend but accepted the water anyway.

"Natsuki are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Did you—

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there, Gumshoe. Relax with all those questions. It's a long story… long story short… I got a little messed up after crashing my bike." Natsuki chuckled before taking a last gulp of the leftover water.

"**YOU DID WHAT!" **

To be continued...


	15. For You I Will

_**Flashback**_

_Natsuki had been cleaning out her closet in her dorm room with the help of another. When she came across a picture she had in a white frame. Natsuki took the end of her sleeve and whipped off the debris, once the guck was cleared away her face softened. The person who was also in the room noticed Natsuki's dazed looked about her face. _

"_We should talk about what happened."_

"_There's nothing to talk about." Natsuki put down the picture and continued taking stuff out of the closet._

"_But I think we should… for the sake of our relationship." _

"_Shizuru please drop it." Natsuki sounded as if she was scolding the older woman before her. She shook her head, giving a look of disappointment to her future wife._

"_Why do __**you**__ want to talk about it? That's what I don't get." Natsuki rested her hands at her waist waiting for an answer from Shizuru. Shizuru gave Natsuki an unwillingly stare not sure of how to approach this matter._

"_Natsuki… I know you and her… were close." Shizuru swallowed hard before finishing what she wanted to say._

"_How close were you two?"_

"_Are you jealous? If you're asking what I __**think **__you're trying to ask, then don't bother." Natsuki angrily stated as she began to pull some books from her closet._

"_But… Natsuki—_

_**SLAM**_

_The sudden noise caused by Natsuki from slamming the heavy books down on the nearby desk startled Shizuru. Natsuki turned back to Shizuru giving her a fierce look, her face was twisted in torment._

"_I SAID ENOUGH! Why are asking?" Natsuki yelled. Shizuru grew upset within that moment. She walked up to Natsuki getting right in her face._

"_Is it so wrong to know about the woman you're in love with?" _

"_WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING IN LOVE WITH HER?"_

"_YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY IT! IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" _

"_THEN WHY AM I HERE WITH YOU INSTEAD OF HER?" With that question asked (yelled) by Natsuki, it quickly shut the red-eyed beauty's mouth. Although she didn't have the answer to that question herself; neither did Shizuru. A few moments passed as the two calmed down. They ignored what had just taken place and picked up where they last left off in cleaning the room.  
Natsuki's grunts and mumbles were hard to ignore though. It seemed every little movement she made she either cursed or muttered something under her breath; Shizuru couldn't bare it anymore and finally spoke up._

"_I think… you ran away. And you're still running. That's why you chose to be with me now instead of her. And you know why?"_

"_. . ."_

"_You can't face your feelings for her. I think… you felt you did something wrong and you don't know what that is. You—_

"_SHUT UP!" Natsuki yelled out at the top of her lungs. Her loud voice echoed through the half-emptied room._

"_That's none of your business. I know I left her… I know I broke my promise. But you're wrong, I don't love her." Natsuki coldly said. That last sentence left a bitter taste in her mouth. She and Shizuru sigh heavily and got back to cleaning up. _

"_I'm sorry Shizuru…"_

"_No I'm sorry. You're right, it isn't my business." Natsuki dropped what she was doing and walked up behind Shizuru putting her arms around her waist, pulling her back. Natsuki began kissing the back of Shizuru's neck, which gave her goose, bumps._

"_Natsuki… stop it." Shizuru hushed. But Natsuki went onto licking Shizuru's earlobe. She gasped which made Natsuki smile. She slid her hands upwards cupping Shizuru's breasts._

"_Come on. I think we could use a break."_

_Shizuru turned around, engaging in a lip lock with her fiancé. Natsuki started pushing Shizuru toward the bed. They both toppled onto the semi-soft mattress where Natsuki sat up straddling her. She took off her shirt and went to go unbutton her girlfriend's when Shizuru put her hands over hers._

"_Natsuki…"_

"_What's wrong? You don't want to?"_

"_It's not that. Please tell me…" Shizuru looked away from Natsuki. Natsuki pulled her hands from Shizuru's and let out an unsettling sigh._

"_Listen, Nao and I were together a lot. But in high school we saw less of each other. When we would get together… we would hang out… or do homework." Natsuki's cheek turned a light pink. She rubbed the back of her head turning her attention away from the older woman._

"_I… see. Are you sure you aren't in love with her? Have you ever been?" Natsuki looked down into Shizuru's red eyes and huffed. She placed her hands on either side of the older woman; she bent over capturing her lips once again. Nothing else was said as the two continued to undress and continued the exploration of each other's bodies._

_**End of flashback**_

"What do you mean you crashed your bike?"

"Help me up first would ya?" Nao grabbed onto Natsuki's forearm pulling the older woman up from the floor. It didn't help much that Nao had to practically use all her strength, since Natsuki didn't help the situation being in the condition she was in. Natsuki stumbled to her feet but Nao held onto her waist helping her to stand up right.

"Hehe. This reminds me of that night when I was smashed. You were holding onto me just like this… and then I kissed you."

"Natsuki shut up. This is serious. What happened to you?" Nao blushed slightly. But she spoke with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Hey relax. I'm fine I told you I had a little crash no big deal." Natsuki waved off her irritated friend. She held onto Nao's shoulders pushing her away a bit, and placed her hand on the top of the couch. Nao watched (holding her hands out incase Natsuki were about to fall) as she walked around to the other side of the couch stumbling still. Nao couldn't help but notice that Natsuki was holding her side which meant she most likely got hurt.  
Natsuki groaned as she plopped down on the couch. She was leant over clutching at her side still. Nao walked over and bent down in front of her and went to lift Natsuki's shirt up.

"Hey… what are you doing? I thought… you said we couldn't do stuff like that anymore."

"Natsuki I'm not… I'm not doing that okay? I need to see how seriously injured you are."

"I'm fine Nao really. I told you—

"Yeah yeah I know what you told me. That's why I don't believe a single word you say and that's why I need to check you out with my own eyes, understand?" Natsuki glared at Nao but she just glared back. Natsuki shook her head in defeat and sat up straight, lifting up her shirt so that her worried friend could have a look. Nao let out a gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. She steadily held out her hand gently placing it on Natsuki's side.

"OW! Hey be careful where you're touching at."

"Natsuki… this looks really bad. This bruise looks abnormal." Nao said very worryingly.

"It's not a bruise! It's a mark of bravery." Natsuki boldly stated.

"It's a mark of stupidity! And I'm taking you to the hospital!" Nao snapped back as she got up from floor. Natsuki quickly grabbed onto her wrist before she walked away.

"Nao look if I was that badly hurt I would've been at the hospital already." Nao shook her head.

"No you wouldn't be you know why? Because you're the most stubborn person I've ever met! Natsuki whatever dumb stunt you pulled got you hurt badly, don't you realize that? I have to take care of you now since you won't take care of yourself. This is exactly what I meant when I said that you need someone keeping an eye on you at all times."

"So you really think I still need a babysitter?" Natsuki disapprovingly said. She let her hand slide off of Nao's wrist.

"Yeah I strongly do and stand by that decision. Natsuki what happened to you? You said you crashed your bike… why would you do such a thing?"

"I did it for you."

"W-what?" A stunned Nao exclaimed. Natsuki let on a weak smile; she then pulled down her shirt and proceeded to get herself up from the couch. Nao put out her hand to help Natsuki up but she pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine. I don't need help… stop treating me like a kid."

"Well when you stop behaving like one and stop doing reckless things, **like crashing your bike** then I'll think about it."

"Listen I crashed my bike for a reason."

"Oh here we go again. You and your **reasons**." Nao huffed.

"HEY! I do have reasons! Just like everyone else in this stupid world. The only difference is I see them through, I don't use them as an excuse."

"You mean not like how you used to?" Nao said in a sarcastic manner.

"Don't take that tone with me. You know exactly what I'm getting at, look I know I'm not the most reliable or dependable person, but you know as well as I do that once I set my mind to something I do it. Yeah it may take me a while but I still get it done." Nao rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smirk at Natsuki's speech.

"So then you take years to get something done? Is that you being lazy or just biding your time to be more assertive?" Nao scoffed. Her apparent tone didn't sit well with her hot-headed friend. Natsuki's jaw tightened, she walked over to the window slamming her fist down on the windowsill.

"Nao you don't understand!"

"Then make me understand! Stop shutting me out already! Natsuki how long are you going to continue this self-destructive path of yours? Don't you realize that if anything happened to you… if you didn't survive one of your outrageous stunts that you could die?" Nao felt a surge go throughout her body, almost as if something were piercing her very heart. The very thought of losing Natsuki that way… the woman she loved was devastating.

"Nao… I know. Trust me I'm not doing that though." Natsuki's voice softened, sounding firm yet comforting.

"I don't and wouldn't expect you to understand it from your point of view. But try to see it from mine, the reason I'm doing these… idiotic things are for you."

"How is **almost **killing yourself, is doing something for me?"

"Because I know how disappointed you've been in me. And I hadn't done enough to show that I' am trying to change… but I realized I have to better myself if not for myself for you. Because Nao…" Natsuki held onto the ledge turning her body slightly facing in Nao's direction. She smiled.

"You're the most important person to me in my life. You always have been… and if it weren't for you who knows where'd I be right now. So if me crashing my bike, although not intentional; will help you worry less about me then so be it. Besides it's time I grew up don't you think?" Nao walked swiftly toward Natsuki. She got in her face and raised her hand up. She then flicked Natsuki on her nose.

"Ow! What did you do that for? I'm injured remember?" Natsuki said while rubbing the tip of her nose.

"You're such an idiot! Do you think this reckless behavior of yours is helping you to better yourself? Really, Natsuki? When all it does is make me worry about you even more! If you're trying to change then you should start by changing that careless attitude of yours."

"But Nao… this is my way of changing myself."

"Oh really?" Nao yelled and flicked Natsuki on her forehead this time.

"Hey! CUT THAT OUT!"

"How is crashing your bike, sleeping with strangers, staying out all night drinking, is showing me any different that you're changing yourself?"

"I'm not doing that stuff anymore! I crashed my bike because it's part of my past so I got rid of it. True I said I didn't crash it purposely but as I was riding it, I found myself staring at this brick wall and I just kept riding toward it. I guess I wasn't thinking… but I was able to jump off in time."

"Oh well that's swell isn't it? Just in the nick of time huh Natsuki?"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me like a—

"A child? At this point I shouldn't insult children by calling you one; since they have more common sense. And what the hell do you mean you weren't thinking?" Natsuki heavily sighed and gently placed her hand back on the window. She clutched at her side and swallowed hard.

"I wasn't thinking because the only thing I was thinking about was the last time I rode that bike with you. I remembered when I took you out to the beach that night. When we officially made love for the first time." Natsuki had a wide smile on her face that Nao could barely see. But an even bigger smiled was placed on Nao's lips. She felt not only her face, but her body begin to heat up.

"I remember… it's when we had that argument at the school parking lot."

"Yup. We really went at it."

"You mean at the school or when we were on the beach?" Natsuki and Nao both stared at each other and started to laugh.

"Urrgh! Dammit! I guess laughing makes it hurt."

"Natsuki… please let's go. I'm worried—

"Nao I told you I'm fine. I didn't break any ribs and I didn't puncture a lung I can breathe fine as you can see. I didn't get seriously hurt and no one was around so nobody knows what happen. They'll just think someone abandoned an explosive motorcycle or something." Natsuki chuckled but soon stopped when she noticed the stern look Nao was giving her. Nao huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh wait before you yell at me again I told you I'm doing this for you. Not hurting myself but other things… like for example I sold the house." Nao dropped her arms to her sides.

"You… really sold it." Natsuki nodded.

"Why? You said you wouldn't."

"I told you… it's the past and if I want to have a better future for myself I have to let go. Right? So that's why… aggh… I'm doing this…"

"Natsuki…" Nao noticed that it wasn't just Natsuki's bruise that was bothering her. She took notice of the fact that her friend kept trembling and sweating continuously. Nao put her hand on Natsuki shoulder and her other hand on her forehead.

"Nao what're you doing?"

"Natsuki? How are you feeling right now?"

"Fine I guess, besides this… ugh."

"You don't seem to have a fever. Your sweat is cold." Natsuki chuckled.

"Nao the fact that you can touch my sweat and not be grossed out is astonishing." Nao lowered her head and put her hand down by Natsuki's chest.

"You're doing this for me too, aren't you? You're going through a withdrawal. That's why you've been shaking." Natsuki let on a small smile.

"I thought I was shaking because you were holding onto me…" Her voice crackled. Nao rested her head against Natsuki's chest.

"I thought you were shaking because of your accident."

"Hmm… I'll admit I thought the same thing. I figured I was still in some sort of shock. But I guess this is what happens when you don't drink in a while huh?" Nao's eyes widened. She made a fist with her hand that she had on Natsuki's chest.

"When was the last time you had a drink?"

"Hmmm I don't remember really. A while ago… maybe two weeks ago." Natsuki flinched as she grabbed onto her side again.

"Two weeks… when you were with that girl?" Nao banged on Natsuki's chest lightly. Natsuki gulped hard and put her hand over Nao's fist.

"You knew about that…?"

"I heard you and her… when I tried calling you that day. You must've not known you hit the talk button on your phone. I only heard for a few seconds but—

"Nao it doesn't mean anything. I told you. Please believe when I say that whatever I've done or did with those other people is meaningless… how many times must I tell you? It's not like when I'm with you, when I'm with you— Nao punched Natsuki softly in her chest.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Natsuki yelled rubbing the area where Nao punched her on her chest. Nao stepped back from Natsuki; her eyes grew cold as she stared at the woman before her.

"Stop being a baby, I didn't even hit you that hard. And I've heard the same old story Natsuki. All these years you fed me the same lines. How it "Means more to do it with me than anyone else."

"That's the **TRUTH!**" Natsuki shouted, banging her fist against the windowsill.

"Then what about your Wife? Did it mean any less to do it with her?"

". . ."

"That's what I thought. So don't you dare—

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE WHAT I DID WITH SHIZURU WITH WHAT I DID WITH YOU!"

"AND WHY NOT? IT'S THE SAME THING! LURING INNOCENT GIRLS INTO YOUR BED! HAVING YOUR WAY WITH THEM AND THEN LEAVING AFTERWARD AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL! IT IS NOT THE SAME THING BECAUSE IT WAS DIFFERENT WITH SHIZURU THAN IT WAS WITH YOU AND WITH EVERYONE ELSE TOO FOR THAT MATTER!" Natsuki began breathing heavily as did Nao, from all the constant yelling at one another. Natsuki looked as if she were about to pass out.

"How was it different?"

". . ."

"Natsuki!"

". . ."

"STOP DOING THAT! Just tell me dammit!"

"I can't…" Natsuki pulled herself away from the window, holding onto her side she steadily walked back over to the couch.

"If I tell you… it would seem harsh."

"How so?" Nao asked as she walked up behind Natsuki.

"To say something about Shizuru… something I didn't like wouldn't be right." Nao placed her hand on Natsuki's back inching closer to her. She could hear the sadness within her friend's voice.

"Natsuki… are you trying to say… that having sex with me was more enjoyable than it was with Shizuru?"

". . ."

"Natsuki…" Natsuki began to tremble. Nao quickly moved to the front of Natsuki to see what was wrong. She wasn't just trembling this time because of her withdrawal… she was trembling trying to hold back tears. Unfortunately for Natsuki it wasn't working in her advantage. Nao placed her hands on either side on Natsuki's face and started wiping away her falling tears with her thumbs. Natsuki opened her eyes only to catch a glimpse of Nao's. Her eyes widened as she felt Nao's soft warm lips pressing against her own. Nao slowly pulled away her lips still tingling from the kiss.

"Nao I…"

"You don't have to say anything Natsuki. I know."

"…Does that make me a bad person?" Natsuki sadly said turning her head to the side. Nao put her arms around Natsuki's waist, tightly gripping the hem of her t-shirt.

"No… it doesn't."Natsuki turned her head back, resting her forehead against Nao's.

"Does it make me a bad person wanting to do that with you?"

"I don't think so. There isn't a bad bone in your body Nao." Natsuki lifted her head, kissing Nao on her forehead and then moving down to kiss her nose and then finally kissing her lips. Natsuki put her hands up on Nao's shoulders. Nao gripped on tighter to Natsuki t-shirt. They melted into the kiss their lips molding as one. Each passing second the kiss deepened, their lips began opening up wider and soon their tongues were exposed. They twirled their tongues around each other's; Natsuki closed her mouth and started sucking on Nao's tongue applying pressure with her lips. Nao moaned sweetly and she started lifting up Natsuki's shirt little by little. Natsuki opened her mouth again enclosing it around Nao's.

They both ceased their kissing as Nao pushed Natsuki back lightly and slowly pulled her shirt up and off of her, tossing it on the carpeted floor below. She quickly reattached her lips to Natsuki's soon after. As they kissed Natsuki began unbuttoning Nao's blouse, once she got the last button undone she pushed the garment off of her letting it fall to the floor. Nao moaned again softly as she bit onto Natsuki's bottom lip. Natsuki grabbed onto Nao's breasts squeezing them and rubbed her harden nipples with her thumbs through the thin fabric of the bra.  
Nao released herself from Natsuki's lips; she could feel her warm breath lingering on her skin. She lowered her head biting onto her neck and sucking on Natsuki's fair skin. Natsuki moaned out loudly as she then went to bite down on Nao's earlobe. Nao placed her hands firmly on Natsuki's back, Natsuki let go of Nao's breasts and earlobe and reached for the zipper of Nao's pants.

Nao released her mouth from Natsuki's neck leaving a beat red mark behind. She looked down watching as Natsuki's slowly pulled down her zipper. Once she unzipped her pants Nao swiftly pushed them down to her ankles and stepped out of them. This time Nao put her hands on the front of Natsuki's jeans so that she could take them off of her but Natsuki put her hands over Nao's. She lifted her head up toward Natsuki but kept her eyes were fixated on their hands.

"Natsuki… what's wrong?"

"Should we really be doing this Nao? I mean… after everything…" Nao pulled Natsuki closer in by tugging at her jeans. Natsuki looked at Nao and removed her hands from Nao's. Nao stole a quick kiss from Natsuki as she continued to undo her jeans, once undone she pulled them down off of her.

"Nao… stop… we shouldn't be doing this." Natsuki humbly spoke. Nao stopped and put her arms around Natsuki, being careful not to hold her tightly due to her injury.

"I know it's weird for me to being saying this… but don't you think so too?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be taking you to the hospital." Nao gently grazed across Natsuki's bruise with her hand. She flinched as her body tensed up.

"I'm not talking about that. I meant… you know..."

"I know…"

"Also you said that we shouldn't do this anymore."

"I know what I said… but I know what I' am doing now." She pulled down Natsuki's jeans to her ankles and then quickly went back to kissing her. Nao held on tightly to Natsuki wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She put all of her weight on Natsuki forcing them to topple to the floor. Natsuki cringe a bit once they hit the floor due to her injury. Nao halted her kissing on Natsuki's lips and started moving slowly down her body. She placed quick precise kisses on her chest and stomach moving slightly to the side of her. Nao stopped as her eyes fell upon Natsuki's bruise she lowered her lips to the mark and started kissing it softly.

"Uhh… Nao…" Nao stopped kissing at Natsuki's mark. She looked up at her lover with concern.

"Does it hurt?" Natsuki shook her head.

"It actually… ughh… feels good. Maybe kisses do help scrapes feel better." Natsuki smiled and Nao reached up and flicked her nose again.

"Ow!"

"This is more than a scrape you idiot." Nao said softly before going back to kiss the bruise again. Natsuki moaned softly as Nao continued kissing the mark. Nao slid her hand up under Natsuki's bra and started squeezing and twisting at her nipple. Natsuki bit her lower lip and grabbed onto Nao's arm, pulling her up toward her. She quickly caught onto Nao's unsuspecting lips, kissing her vigorously. Nao pushed up the rest of Natsuki's bra and released herself from the kiss and went to suck on Natsuki's hardened nipple, while she teased the other by pinching it.  
Natsuki put her hand on the back of Nao's head grabbing onto some of her fiery-red hair. Nao took her hand away from the nipple she was teasing and guided her hand down to Natsuki's private area where she started rubbing against the fabric with two fingers. After a few seconds she slid her hand inside of Natsuki's underwear touching her private place directly. Nao bit the nipple she was sucking on holding it tightly in her teeth; she began twisting and pulling on it with her teeth. Natsuki squealed and gripped more tightly to the locks of hair she held in her hand.

"Natsuki… you're so wet." Nao said through gritted teeth. She kept sliding her fingers up and down the length of Natsuki's vaginal lips. She soon spread the vaginal lips, slowly adding her finger inside her lover's crevice.

"Ahhh! Nao!" Natsuki yelled out panting. Nao slid in another finger soon after, she let go of Natsuki's nipple and attached her lips to the other. Sucking on the nipple roughly, she moved her fingers in and out of Natsuki's wet entrance very quickly. As she sped up her movements she could feel Natsuki bucking her hips, pushing down on her fingers. Nao kept pumping her fingers in and out of her entrance as Natsuki whimpered thrusting her head from side to side. Nao pulled out her fingers slowly and moved her fingers up to Natsuki's mouth that were dripping with her juices. Nao shoved her fingers inside Natsuki's mouth; she licked off Nao's fingers wrapping her tongue around each one.  
Nao finally let go of Natsuki's nipple she was sucking on this whole time, as she pulled away a thin line of saliva was caught between her lips and the harden nub. She flicked her tongue over it one last time before getting up and straddling Natsuki's hips.

"Hey raise your arms up." Nao said to Natsuki in a sultry tone. Natsuki nodded and did what she asked. Nao then took hold of Natsuki's bra sliding it off her arms. She tossed it to the side and gave Natsuki a quick kiss before moving to the side of her. She then grabbed on the edge of her underwear and pulled them down to her ankles taking them off along with her jeans. She stood up for a moment slipping off her own underwear. Nao sat back down over Natsuki straddling her hips once again. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her arms. She tossed the fabric aside and Natsuki gazed over her nude form, she struggled to sit up but Nao held onto her helping her to sit up right.  
Natsuki grasped onto Nao's ample breasts and started sucking on her nipple. She licked and sucked on them simultaneously giving attention to each nub equally.

She ran her fingers through Natsuki's long silky blue hair; she then pushed Natsuki back down on the floor and began moving her body lower. She licked Natsuki on her inner thigh moving her tongue slowly down to her knee. Nao brushed her hand over Natsuki's private area as she was nibbling on her thigh, Natsuki moaned as she felt Nao's hand passing over her there and her body began to tingle.

"Nao don't tease me… like that." Natsuki moaned. Nao smiled and moved her head a few inches forward. She swiftly stuck her tongue out and started to lick Natsuki. She inhaled a deep shallow breath and let it out slowly while whimpering. Nao began licking on the tiny nub before biting on it gently, Natsuki grabbed onto the back on Nao's head pushing her head forward making Nao's face get buried in-between her legs. She kept sucking on the hardened nub fiercely as she pumped two fingers in and out of Natsuki's wet gaping hole.

After a few moments Nao had stopped her ministrations and moved herself away from Natsuki's private area, she sat up on her knees gazing down at her lover before reaching over and grabbing Natsuki's right leg. Spreading her own legs, Nao situated herself between Natsuki's legs and lower herself closer until she made contact with Natsuki's moist lips. As she felt them against her own she wasted no time in rocking her hips in a fast pace.

"NAO! NAO! UHHH!" Natsuki screamed as she quickly gripped onto Nao's hips. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes letting the pleasure she was receiving from Nao, consume her whole body. Her nails dug into Nao's skin as she continued to grind faster and deeper into Natsuki. Nao bent over slightly placing her hand in the middle of Natsuki's chest; closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

"Natsuki…!" Nao slowly called out as she took up speed. Natsuki removed her hand from Nao's hip and sat up a bit placing her hand on the floor, pushing down against the floor to hold herself up. Nao placed her arms around Natsuki's neck kissing her roughly as Natsuki started moving her own hips. Nao and Natsuki both moaned throughout the kiss before Nao let go.

"Mmm, mmm, AHHH! NATSUKI! NATSUKI!"

"Nao! I, I…!"

"Natsuki… Natsuki don't stop! Go faster!" Natsuki took up more speed; she could feel her body tingle and going numb with increasingly pleasure. She put her arms around Nao and started rocking her hips more intently. They both kept taking up more speed until finally…

"**AHHH!**" they both climaxed and screamed out in unison. Natsuki bit down hard on Nao's neck while Nao had tightly grabbed a hand full of Natsuki's hair. Their bodies' spasm and their breathing was labored, sheens of sweat covered their bodies as the droplets cascaded off their skin. They pulled away from each other, glancing at one another a smile fell upon their lips before they exchanged soft kisses.

"Nao… I'm sorry I bit you…" Natsuki said still breathing heavy.

"It's okay… I'm sorry I… almost ripped out your hair…" Nao spoke in between shallow breaths. They both chuckled but soon a serious look was replaced on Natsuki's face.

"But Nao… I' am sorry… for everything. A lot of things… I know I'll never be able to… make up for."

"Natsuki stop saying… such things." Natsuki shook her head. Her embrace tightened around Nao.

"I wasn't ever truly there for you. Especially when you needed me… so I'm sorry Nao… I—

"Natsuki stop…" Nao had placed her hand over Natsuki's mouth. She put her arms around Natsuki's shoulder's pulling her closer.

"If anything… I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I didn't see it… couldn't see it, that you really needed me to be there with you. All I ever did was lecturer you and scold you like a child… I'm sorry. I didn't realize sooner…" Nao's words fell shallow as her gaze fell back to Natsuki's bruise. She slid her hand off Natsuki's shoulder to the side of her ribcage.

"Natsuki… I'm sorry. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Natsuki placed her hand on the side of Nao's face making her look back at her. She smiled and winked at Nao.

"Hey come on. I'm indestructible… remember. Besides Ms. Yuuki we still have a lot of catching up to do." Nao smirked and shook her head. She placed her hand over Natsuki's.

"Kuga… you're an idiot."

"Thanks."

"You **would** take that as a compliment, wouldn't you?" Natsuki smiled widely and nodded.

"Only from you it sounds that way." Nao leaned in and kissed her lover and Natsuki returned the kiss. Nao pushed Natsuki gently back down on the floor never breaking their kiss.

"Hey (kiss) wait (kiss)" Natsuki spoke through the kiss. Nao halted the kiss and placed her hands on either side of Natsuki.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… I—you know you mean so much to me."

"Natsuki…" Nao's cheeks turned a light pink. Natsuki's sudden confession caught her off guard.

"Nao I wanted to tell you something for a long time… and I think I could do it now. I should've a very long time ago… so calling me an idiot is an overstatement." Natsuki spoke softly as she looked away from Nao. She could hear her own heartbeat, beating within her ears. She held onto Nao's waist and quickly sat up again.

"Ow! Dammit… that hurt more than I thought it would."

"Be careful… your injury…" Nao said with concern. Natsuki shook her head.

"Huh? Oh, it wasn't that. I think I got a rug burn." Natsuki said pointing to the lower half of her body. Nao chuckled.

"So you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Nao spoke through her chuckling.

"Ha! That would be the day! Nao kissing my butt!" Natsuki starting laughing loudly and Nao flicked her on the nose once more.

"Ow! Hey…"

"Here…" Nao kiss Natsuki on her redden nose.

"That better?" Nao said seductively. Natsuki nodded and blushed a tiny bit.

"But Nao I really want to tell you something. So stop kidding around. I'm serious here okay? I've should've told you a very long time ago… so calling me an idiot is an overstatement…" Nao relaxed her body and took note of the stern tone Natsuki was taking. Natsuki stared straight into Nao's shinning olive green eyes.

"Nao I—I really l—

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Nao! Are you in there?"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

To be continued...


	16. Addicted To You

_**Flashback**_

_(She always looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She always has that kind, sweet looking face. But then again I'm sure everyone has a face like that whenever they're sleeping. But Natsuki's face seems to change)_

_Nao slowly reached her hand up and lightly stroked Natsuki's cheek. Her eyes landed onto Natsuki's lips, she took her hand from Natsuki's cheek and ran her thumb gently across her lips. Nao quickly retraced her hand when she noticed a smile tugged at Natsuki's lips. She wasn't sure if the feel of her thumb across them put that smile there or if she was simply having a dream._

_Nao untangled herself from Natsuki's arms and rolled out of bed. She stood at the side of the bed looking over her shoulder to take in another sight of her friends sleeping face. Nao walked over to where her clothes were, thrown on the floor she tried to be quiet as she started to get dressed to not wake Natsuki. But she didn't get as far as just being able to put back on her underwear._

"_Hmmm. Nao?"_

"_I'm here Natsuki."_

"_Where? I don't feel you." Nao sighed heavily shaking her head._

"_Open your eyes silly." A groggy Natsuki arose from the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _

"_Come back to bed. I miss you." Nao blushed and shook her head. The way Natsuki said those words so carelessly but with sincerity in her voice made her heart beat fast, she had to dig her heels into the carpeted floor not to allow herself to be drawn back into bed._

"_I can't Natsuki. It's already morning and they might be up by now and I don't want anyone to see us coming out of the same room." Natsuki sighed, shrugging her shoulders at the same time. Her attitude was as if she didn't care who saw, either that or she was still sleepy._

_Nao couldn't stand her irresponsible behavior she began dressing all the more quickly. She didn't turn back to look, but could hear Natsuki rustling with the covers. Nao wasn't aware that Natsuki had quietly tip-toed up behind her, she was startled once she felt Natsuki's breathe on her bare neck and that her arms were closing around her mid-section._

"_Natsuki… what are you doing…?" Nao said through shallow breaths. Natsuki kissed the back of Nao's neck before sinking her teeth in. Nao's whole body shivered._

"_Ahhh! Natsuki… there's something… uhhh I need to tell you…"_

"_What (kiss) is (kiss) it (kiss)?" _

"_I'm… I'm pregnant." Natsuki halted her kissing on Nao's sensitive neck. A chill went down her spine and a burning sensation raced through her stomach. The room went dead silent as neither said a word. Natsuki held onto Nao, embracing her gently. _

"_Are you… really?" Natsuki softly asked. Nao nodded without hesitation. _

"_So… is the baby mine?" Nao pulled herself from Natsuki's arms, and faced the older woman._

"_Of course the baby isn't yours! What kind of stupid question is that?" Natsuki raised her hands in front of her, as to defend herself from Nao's outburst._

"_Well I don't know. It could be possible…"_

"_Natsuki you know damn well you and I couldn't have a baby together." Nao said through her unsatisfying sigh._

"_Why, not? Just because we're both women doesn't mean we still couldn't have children together." Natsuki lowered her hands and crossed her arms. She stared off in a different direction before speaking on._

"_Is the baby Yuichi's?"_

"_Of course it would be his. You think I just sleep around… like you."_

"_Oh that's a cheap shot Nao! But look aren't you doing just that?" Natsuki turned to Nao. They had a bit of a stare off as neither one backed down. Nao huffed and continued to gather her clothing to get dress. Natsuki watched as her temperamental friend got dressed._

"_Nao…"_

"_What?"_

"_I'll help you."_

"_What?"_

"_I'll help take care of your child… with you." Natsuki boldly and unpredictably stated. Nao who was just finishing putting on her shirt turned slowly to face Natsuki. She was a bit stunned and noticed the very serious look that was on Natsuki's face._

"_Natsuki… you can't." She spoke with uncertainty. _

"_Tch! Yes I can. Don't hand me that crap. I know… I know I wasn't there for you but I can be now. I could take care of your child with you. We can go away from here, anywhere. Start over and—_

"_Start over? The time for starting over has passed a very long time ago! If you really wanted to start over you would've stayed here with me like you promised. And how can you even be saying all this? You have someone Natsuki… someone that you're married to!" Natsuki clenched her fists, her face becoming strained. Nao shook her head and had a look of disapproval on her face._

"_You're wrong! We could start over! You and me like it should be. I promise you I'll do whatever it takes for you and your child Nao. I'll get two, three, jobs if I have to and I'll raise your kid like he or she is my own! I'll give up everything… you're all that matters to me." Nao tightened her jaw. She fought the urge of actually telling Natsuki the truth. She saw how serious she was being and the words she spoke so truthfully made Nao's heartache. _

"_Natsuki…" Nao swallowed hard, her face began to heat up and she felt a stinging coming from her eyes._

"…_You have no idea how much I would want all of that. But I can't leave Yuichi and I can't let you run away again from your responsibilities. You made a promise to Shizuru that you have to keep… don't let her down." Natsuki took a few steps forward._

"_But Nao… I don't care about any of that."_

"_Then you're being foolish!"_

"_No! I'm being smart! This is my chance to make it up to you… so let me… please." Nao shook her head. (Natsuki… I'm sorry I wish it was all that simple… to have a life with you is all I've wanted) Nao began to chuckle. Natsuki was taken aback by the sudden laughter. _

"_Hehehe. That was a change of heart coming from you. I've never truly seen this side of you Natsuki. To be so gullible it's pretty funny to see."_

"_What are you talking about?" Natsuki confusingly asked._

"_I'm not pregnant; I just wanted to see what you would say. I must admit you took be my surprise."_

"_What the hell? Why would you lie about something like that? What kind of cheap trick—_

"_Natsuki I just told you why. Besides it's not like if it was true… that you would actually stick to your promise. You never have… I can't trust that you would even stay for long whether I have a child or not." Nao spoke very cruelly to Natsuki before exiting the room. (I'm sorry Natsuki… I'm so sorry… please forgive me…) _

_**End of flashback**_

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Nao…? Hello? It's me… you in there?"

"_That's Mai…"_ Nao quickly whispered.

"_Tch! What do we do?"_ Natsuki whispered back. They untangled themselves from one another and quickly gathered up their clothes, putting them on hastily.

"Ju-just a second Mai!" Nao had shouted while she was getting her jeans on. Once Nao was finished zipping up her jeans and buttoning up her blouse, she went over to help Natsuki who she saw was having trouble putting back on her shirt. She helped Natsuki put on her shirt and Natsuki smiled at her and held onto her wrist.

"Natsuki…"

"I know… I just wish we had some more time." Natsuki honestly said with a sadden voice. Nao hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"I wish we did too." Nao lastly said before letting go of the older woman and headed for the door.

"UH! Finally! What took you so long—oh?" Mai suddenly stopped what she was saying when she saw Natsuki, who was still fixing herself up.

"I'm sorry… did I interrupt something?" Mai said looking oddly at the two.

"N-no. We were just finishing up. Isn't that right Natsuki?"

"Um yeah we were. So she's all yours Mai." Natsuki said in a somewhat shaky voice. Mai raised an eyebrow as she saw how both Natsuki and Nao stared at each other. Natsuki walked over and patted Mai on her shoulder. She looked back at Nao.

"Hey I'll see you later?" Nao nodded.

"Yeah. I'll stop by later." Natsuki smiled back and headed for the door. She opened it and took one more look at her lover before leaving, closing the door slowly behind her. Nao went to go sit down in her chair and Mai walked over to her desk. She looked around the room as she walked over to Nao's desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So what were **you** two up to?"

"We were catching up on a few things." Mai walked over to the couch this time looking down at the floor.

"Ah, I see… so then if you don't mind my asking…" Mai bent down to pick up something she spotted on the floor. She picked up it up and showed it to Nao.

"Whose is this?" Mai dangled the garment off her index finger. Nao quickly got up from her seat, rushing over to Mai and grabbing the bra from her. Nao walked back over to her desk, she opened one of her bottom drawers and stuffed the bar in it slamming the drawer.

"It's mine…" Nao's face went completely red.

"Hmm? I don't believe you. But Nao whatever you're doing with Natsuki just be careful okay? Sorry I busted in on your "Play date" with her but I needed to come and speak to you." Nao grew a bit irritated by Mai even though she was correct about her assumptions. Mai sat down on the couch sighing heavily.

"Is this about Mikoto again?" Mai nodded. She leant over resting her elbows on her keens, and cupping her face with her hands.

"Yeah…" Mai upsettingly said.

"She kept calling me back after you left. I picked up after the eighth time. I didn't want to hear her voice anymore I was so angry with her, she told me to listen to her she practically begged me. So I had no choice I didn't want to be that rude. She explained to me what happened about that time with that girl picking up her phone. She also told me why she wanted to hurry and take this other job right away." Nao leaned back in her chair.

"So what did she say about that girl and the job offer?"

"Well it goes like this…" Mai sighed and leaned back into the couch. She stared up at the ceiling as she began speaking.

"She said she took the job because of the pay, said she wants to save up for something expensive but didn't tell me what it was for. I'm guessing she wants to buy something for one of those whores she may or may not be sleeping with. But I don't know for sure. And then she tells me that the girl who picked up her phone was one of the Models who she asked to answer her phone for her because her hands were full."

"Let me guess you don't believe that." Mai sat back up straight and looked at Nao with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no I believe it. I'm sure her hands were full, full of some tramps over priced boobs." Nao shook her head and sighed with disappointment.

"Mai come on you don't seriously believe that. Don't do that to yourself, you're going to make yourself sick with worry. I'm sure she's telling you the truth she wouldn't lie to you. She's not like… me or Natsuki."

Mai noticed the depressing look on Nao's face. She couldn't help but wonder why Nao would look so disheartened. She cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head.

"W-what do you mean? You're not a lair Nao…"

"Aren't I?" Nao quickly snapped.

"No you aren't." Mai raised her voice at her friend.

"Come on Mai! You know as well as I do that's exactly the kind of person I' am! How many times have I lied to Yuichi? I have to make up some story about why I was late, or why I couldn't show up or why I couldn't come home. I lie to him almost every day." Nao sat there turning her head slightly to the left and stared out the window.

"Can you really say I'm not a lair?" Mai sighed heavily sitting further back into the couch. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You aren't a lair Nao. You just don't have any choice in the matter… you want Natsuki but you don't want to hurt Yuichi, so it's understandable. I get your reasons for lying to him but it doesn't mean you have to lie to yourself." Nao who was still staring at the window tilted her head to the side a bit.

"What do you mean?" Nao softly replied. Mai sat back up and smiled. She got up from the couch and walked over to the desk, placing her hands at the edge of the desk.

"I mean you don't have to hide you true feelings for Natsuki. Besides if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to get caught in your own way. I mean you two were going at it just a few seconds ago." Mai started to laugh. Nao quickly turned her attention toward her friend, her cheeks baring a light red color.

"Mai! We weren't doing that!"

"Oh no? Then why are you still sweating! Not to mention that bite mark you have there… but then again it could be a bug bite." Nao covered up the mark with her hand and rubbed her forehead with her other hand. Mai continued to laugh at her friend's frustration, as she tried to cover up the evidence.

"Nao…?"

"What?"

"Do you think—never mind."

"No, tell me please." Nao said worrying about her friend.

"Do you think Mikoto… do you think she's cheating on me?"

"No. Not even for a moment." Mai smiled and headed for the door. She put her hand on the doorknob opening the door up halfway.

"Well when she comes back I'm going to lay into her about those over priced whores she was hanging around with. I mean how much dedication does she put into her job? She should've been focusing more on OUR relationship! But anyway I'm going back to work I'll talk to you later Nao… unless you don't want me interrupting again." Mai maniacally laughed as she headed out the door before Nao had a chance to throw anything at her. Although at the moment she was feeling a bit irritated, Nao had a big smirk on her face. Nao was quickly snapped out of her joyful phase as the phone suddenly rang.

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello? This is Nao Yuuki."

"Nao… it's me."

"Yuichi… hey."

"Working late again?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No problem. I just got home and figured you might be doing the same. But I guess that's just our luck these days. Then again if you didn't give Akane time off then—

"Yuichi don't sound bitter. That's very selfish of you, you know she's planning her wedding and I told her I would give her the time off so she can organize everything. It's a very important matter to her."

"I know I know. I'm sorry but you got to admit the last few weeks… mostly months we haven't gotten together. Mind you we live in the same house and yet I feel like I don't see you as often as I should."

"I know… I'm sorry Yuichi. I'll try harder."

"It's not your fault. Speaking of which, have you seen or heard from **her**?"

"Who? Natsuki? No I haven't. She must be keeping her distance because of that incident."

"Incident? She nearly broke my neck!"

"Don't shout at me!"

"Look I'm sorry, but you have to understand why I'm aggravated over this! She basically could kill me if she wanted to and you would just give her a pass!"

"That isn't true!"

"Yes it is!"

"Yuichi you have to understand of her feelings too! You can't expect her to change her behavior over night. And maybe if you were a little more sensitive of her state of mind then you would start to get why she does and says the things she does!"

"You just keep making excuses for her Nao…"

"And what's your excuse for acting this way?"

"…Never mind. Forget it alright? I'll see you later."

"Yuichi I—

"I said I'll see you later. Good-bye Nao."

**CLICK**

"Yuichi! Yuichi? Hello?" Nao heavily sighed as she hung up the phone. In her heart she didn't want to admit that Yuichi was right about the things he mostly said concerning Natsuki and, at the same time the things he said about herself that she knew were very true.

_Later that evening…_

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK **

Natsuki groaned as she slowly got up from the couch holding onto her side. She sluggishly walked over to the door, dragging her feet every step of the way. Opening the door reluctantly she wasn't at all surprised to see who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would stop by. Do you not want me here?" Nao spoke softly with a warm smile.

"I don't care where you go." Natsuki said as she walked away from the door leaving Nao to welcoming herself inside. Her warm smile vanished as she walked into the apartment closing the door softly behind her.

"Natsuki…"

"What?"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm not acting any way." Natsuki huffed as she made her way back over toward the couch. She sat down making a slight grunting noise, which of course worried Nao.

"Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" Natsuki waved her hand in dismay.

"I'm fine. I got checked out like you wanted me to. They bandaged me up and took a couple of X-Rays; Doctor said I'm fine so no need to worry. There was this really hot nurse though who— As Natsuki spoke she glanced over and noticed the annoyed look on Nao's face.

"…Uh well… she did a good job fixing me up. Is what I was going to say." She chuckled trying to cover up for what she was actually about to say.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you were." Nao said sarcastically as she crossed her arms. Natsuki rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch once again and walked back over to where Nao was.

"What are you doing here, seriously?"

"I thought I already told you."

"Well I'm not in the mood for company."

"Why not? Is there someone already here?"

"No of course not! Why would I have someone else here if I was already half expecting you to show up?"

"I don't know you tell me." Nao replied in a snarky manner.

"Listen Nao, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here. You know how to let yourself out."

"Natsuki what the hell is your problem! Why are you giving me this attitude for?"

"Heh. You don't get it do you? Why don't you go home to that loving, faithful husband of yours? I'm sure he's waiting… like the idiot he is." Natsuki smirked.

"Mine and Yuichi's relationship has nothing to do with you!" Nao quickly snapped. Natsuki removed her hand from her side; still smirking she looked away from Nao before she continued speaking.

"Nao… you're nothing but a hypocrite." Natsuki said bluntly. Nao's mouth hung open slightly, in shock by what Natsuki had just said to her.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Natsuki turned to look at Nao and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Lower your voice. It's late." Natsuki hushed. Nao then roughly removed Natsuki's hand from her mouth.

"I don't care! How dare you say that to me! What would make you say such a horrible thing?"

"It's obvious… because you are. You walk around like you're so perfect, as if you don't have any flaws but Nao you're no different than me. In fact if you wanted to compare notes I would say we're pretty even in the lying department."

"What are you getting at?"

"You always talk about me about my bad points in life how I wasn't or aren't doing well enough. What about you? You always lie to him you sneak around with me all the time. Worst of all you **hid things from me**… and I'm sure you continue to do so. I may have done things I'm not proud of but I was like an open book to you. So don't stand there and think you're any better than me."

"Why are you saying all this? Where is all this coming from?" Nao asked very confused. She couldn't comprehend what had gotten into her lover. The way it sounded it would have seemed as if Natsuki were bad mouthing her but that wasn't the case as Nao was soon to realize. Natsuki shook her head and sighed holding onto her side again.

"Don't play dumb you know exactly what I'm talking about. Or do I have to refresh your memory on what happened between us today?"

". . ."

"I didn't think so. Nao you always blamed me for a lot of things, especially when we would have sex. You'd always said how I would "seduce" you. But didn't you do the same to me today? You said we shouldn't have done that anymore but you still wanted to; you practically begged me to have sex with you today. It's not even that the thing that grabs me most; it's how you lied to me about what happened to you! And about your son! When you know damn well I would've been there for you every step of the way if you would've just told me!  
I would've done anything for you and been there for you like I promised but you didn't let me! You pushed me away Nao when you needed me! And yet here you are now, still contradicting yourself about everything!" Natsuki shouted at her angrily and gritted her teeth. Nao's eyebrows furrowed as she tightened her fists.

"Don't you dare stand there and talk down to me like you know everything! You have no idea the sacrifices I've made just to be where I am today!"

"Sacrifices! Like giving up your son!" Natsuki raised her voice at Nao once again.

"Don't you dare talk about him!"

"Oh like how I ask you not to speak of Shizuru but you still do!"

"That's different! You're my patient so—

"I'm not anymore! Remember? Or did you forget that to?"

"You talk about how I think I'm perfect you're acting the same Natsuki! I have my own demons to face… at least I try and face them head on and put the worst of them behind me. But you just keep running away and blaming everyone for your mistakes just like you're doing right now! Maybe I do, do the same things you accuse me of so maybe I am a hypocrite… but I'll admit to that first before I let anyone talk about my son that way!  
I had to make very hard decision Natsuki and you know that better than anyone. The toughest decision I ever had to make was to let you go! You still don't understand how hard it was for me to lie to you and to let you run off into the arms of another woman!" Natsuki walked up closer to Nao practically getting in her face.

"But whose fault is that! **You let me** walk away! Nao I was standing there begging you to let me take care of you and you laughed at me… the one time I was trying to—

"That's just it Natsuki. The **one **time you tried to do something descent. How many times before then you could've done more? How many times did I have to ask you to stay and be with me…? Why do you keep talking as if I'm the one who left you when it was always you who left me?" Nao's sorrow filled eyes locked with Natsuki's seemingly regretful ones. Natsuki closed her eyes sighing as she backed away from Nao and lent up against the arm of the couch.

"I guess I'm still blaming you then. I guess if anyone's a hypocrite it's me… always have been I suppose. I'm sorry. I figured if I blame you then maybe… maybe it would make things easier..." Nao walked up by Natsuki and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Easier… instead of realizing that the person you've been blaming is the one person who can possibly help you? And you could've helped me too."

"Nao…"

"Natsuki… you're right about one thing… I did let you walk away that time maybe that was my fault because I didn't try hard enough or try to reach out to you for support."

"But that's my fault 'cause I pushed you away. I never fully understood what that did to you. I always thought blaming you, blaming myself, even blaming your husband would be enough… even bashing his face in didn't help matters. I think what infuriates me the most… is that you always go home to **him**!" Natsuki's voice became tormented as she spoke.

"Knowing I'll never get to have you in the way I should have." Nao placed her hands on either side of Natsuki's face pulling her closer and resting her forehead against hers. She shook her head gently.

"You always had me. I was always here with you."

"But do I still have you when you go home to him?" Nao stared at Natsuki unable to give an answer. Natsuki gave off a weak smile before pushing Nao away from her.

"Do whatever you want. Stay or go… I don't care. But I'm going to go take a shower." Natsuki held her side and grunted as she pushed away from the arm of the couch.

"Do you need any help?" Nao asked with worry in her voice, as she took note of the considerable pain Natsuki was still in. She shook her head softly and made her way down the hall into the bathroom. Nao stood in hall after a few moments she heard the water being turned on. Natsuki was standing underneath the showerhead leaning her hand on the shower wall and letting the warm water wash over her beautifully toned body. A slight tinge could be felt on the nape of Natsuki neck, slowly moving downward. Natsuki didn't bother to turn around for she already knew what it was. She softly sighed as she lifted up her head now letting the water wash over her face.

"What are you doing?" She said softly as she lowered her head back down.

"I'm washing your back." Nao honestly answered and she continued to rub the cloth she held in her hand up and down the length of Natsuki's back.

"I thought I told you to go home."

"Actually you said you didn't care what I did. So I thought you might need some help." Natsuki slid her hand off the wall and turned around slowly to face Nao. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked over Nao's form. She shook her hand, covering her face with her hand.

"Nao what do you think you're doing?"

"I told you. I—

"I'm not talking about that… you still have your clothes on." Nao looked down at herself and then looked back up at Natsuki.

"I guess I do."

"Your clothes'll get wet…" Natsuki spoke through a heavy sigh.

"That's a problem now isn't it? Why don't you help me take them off?" Reluctant but agreeable, Natsuki began to take off Nao's blouse. Quickly unbuttoning it she pulled the garment off of her tossing it across the floor, she then bent down and started to unzip Nao's jeans. She placed both hands on either side of Nao's jeans clamping onto the fabric. Nao held onto Natsuki's shoulders as she began tugging and pulling down her jeans. She pulled them till she reached her ankles where Nao stepped out of them. Natsuki picked them up and carelessly tossed them across the floor.

She stood up looking at Nao with her face flushed. Natsuki coughed and looked away from her before turning back around to her spot under the showerhead. Nao went back to washing Natsuki's back, she moved the cloth softly down Natsuki's back and then up to her shoulders where she began moving it in a circular motion. She kept one hand on the cloth as she moved her other hand down Natsuki's side, resting her hand on her hip. Nao pulled herself up against Natsuki close enough that her bare breasts were on Natsuki's back.

"Nao… stop it." Natsuki quietly moaned.

"I'm not doing anything…" Nao hushed. The warmth of Nao's breath could be felt by Natsuki on the back of her neck that made her shiver. She quickly grabbed onto Nao's hand that was still on her hip.

"What are you doing? I told you to stop."

"I'm not doing anything Natsuki. I'm just helping you wash."

"I'm very capable of doing that on my own." Nao smirked as she moved the cloth downward to Natsuki's front, stopping just above her private place.

"Are you sure? I could tell you're still in pain… you don't need to hide it from me." Nao whispered in Natsuki's ear and then kissed the back of her neck gently as she moved her hand further downward. Natsuki grabbed a hold of her by her wrist.

"Nao…" Natsuki breathed out slowly as she turned around. She gazed over Nao's body that had become dripping wet from the running water in the shower. Her body glistened as the rushing warm water covered over every inch of her perfect figure. Natsuki took hold of either side of Nao's waist pulling her closer in.

"You know what you're doing, right?"

"I do. And I guess you were right about me trying to seduce you."

"Just shut up." Natsuki said in a low tone of voice before placing her lips on Nao's. Soon Natsuki pulled away from the kiss and licked at Nao's lips, tugging and biting on her lower lip. She ran her tongue down from Nao's lip to her chin then her neck and down to her collar bone where she began nibbling at it. Nao gasped as she ran her over Natsuki's wet hair slicking it back, she grabbed onto the back of Natsuki's neck digging her nails into her skin. She bit down hard on Nao's neck and sucked on her sensitive skin pulling away every so often.  
Natsuki went back to kissing Nao, after a few seconds she parted her lips wider making it so that her tongue would extend out reaching into Nao's mouth. Nao gladly welcomed her warm wet tongue; they were soon entangled in a tongue duel. Nao grabbed onto Natsuki's breasts groping them and squeezing them together. She pinched at Natsuki's harden nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. As Natsuki left the warmth of Nao's mouth and went back to attacking her neck, she slid her hands on Nao's soaking wet form reaching in-between her thighs.  
Nao quietly moaned as she felt Natsuki's hand rubbing softly at her vaginal lips, Nao started to part her legs as Natsuki quicken her hand movement. Nao pulled at Natsuki's nipples hard a few times before letting go and reached her hands up cupping either side of Natsuki's face; pulling her into a massive lip lock.

Natsuki pushed Nao back a bit, making her hit up against the shower wall. She bent down slowly kissing down Nao's torso along the way. She began to kiss and nibble the flesh at her thighs; Nao simply leaned her head back and placed her hands on Natsuki's head as she felt her warm lips curve over her clit. Natsuki sucked at the harden nub violently as she started to insert a finger into Nao's moist crevice. Nao began to moan out loudly which of course made Natsuki happy, showing that she was pleasing her lover. Soon Natsuki inserted another finger in as she pumped her fingers in and out of Nao, she could feel her tightening around them.

Before she would allow Nao to climax she pulled out her fingers in a cruel manner and released her hold on the tiny nub. She stood up and held onto Nao by her hips, pressing her breasts slightly up against Nao's so that their nipples were rubbing together. Nao put her arms around Natsuki as Natsuki positioned her leg right between Nao bending it somewhat, she quickly captured Nao by her lips, darting her tongue inside her mouth once again. Pushing down a little Natsuki gradually rocked Nao's body along her leg. Nao began to moan as she held Natsuki closer to her. Their mouths opened exposed to the opened air their wet tongues danced around one another, twisting, turning, and intertwining together.

Nao ran her hand up the back of Natsuki's head lacing her fingers through her wet hair and clutching at her shoulder and tightly holding onto it as she spread her legs further apart. Natsuki moved her hands from Nao's hips placing one hand firmly on her back and the other on her left buttock.

The speed at which Natsuki was moving Nao against her leg increased immensely due to all the rushing water that was running down their bodies. The slick feeling from the water that ran down Natsuki's leg and against Nao's private area made her moan greatly through the kiss. Natsuki let go of Nao's mouth ducking her down in the crook of her neck, kissing and suck at her neck softly. Nao held onto Natsuki that much tighter as her breathing became labored as she started rocking her own hips over Natsuki's leg.

"Natsuki… Natsuki! I'm going to come!" Nao breathed out heavily. Her whole body seemed to tighten as her and Natsuki's pace enlarged. She grabbed Natsuki's hair strongly and bit down on her shoulder. Natsuki moaned loudly at the pressure she felt on her skin from Nao's teeth. Nao quivered as she climaxed, her grip on Natsuki soon loosened but still shaking a bit she held her close and kissed Natsuki around her shoulder and neck. Natsuki lifted her head up capturing Nao by her lips giving her a quick kiss.

"If we stay in any longer our bodies will get wrinkled." Natsuki spoke softly with a smile. Nao retuned a smiled and nodded her head. Natsuki turned off the water that spouted from the showerhead and got out. She grabbed a nearby towel and placed it around Nao's naked form, which she was still standing in the same place.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Natsuki smiled. Nao looked down at the towel that embraced her dripping wet body. She opened the towel up with her arms.

"It's big enough for the both of us…" She said shyly extending her arms out toward Natsuki. Natsuki gladly welcomed the invite and wrapped her arms around Nao's waist as she then wrapped the towel around Natsuki.

"Do you remember when we were at the lake and you didn't bring your towel?"

"Yeah I do. And then you offered to share your towel with me. It's kinda like now only back then the towel wasn't as big." They bother chuckled for a moment. Natsuki then rested her forehead against Nao's kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hey let me go for a second."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please." Nao let Natsuki go from her gentle embrace and warm towel. She stood back a bit and lifted up Nao into her arms. Nao quickly put her arms around Natsuki's neck, Natsuki began to chuckle as she held Nao closer to her chest.

"Natsuki! Put me down! What do you think you're doing!"

"Relax! Relax I won't drop you. I wanted to see what it was like to carry you over the threshold." Nao looked at Natsuki oddly, although she was confused and wanted to ask why she also didn't want that smile on Natsuki's lips to disappear.

"Natsuki…"

"Hm?"

"I keep forgetting how strong you really are."

"Please. It's not like you're heavy. I've carried you plenty of times." Natsuki said as she started to walk from the bathroom down the hall into the bedroom. Nao shook her head.

"Not like this…" Natsuki walked into the bedroom, fulfilling her wish of carrying her friend and lover over the threshold. She put her down gently on the bed, the towel falling down on either side of Nao. Natsuki crawled on top of her kissing her and started massaging her breasts.  
Nao pushed her back a bit breaking their kiss.

"Natsuki… wait. We just—

"We didn't do it in bed yet." Natsuki hastily replied cutting Nao off. She took hold of Nao's unsuspecting lips and placed herself between Nao's legs, pushing up against her slightly. Nao took in a sharp breath from the sudden movement. Natsuki slowly began to rub up against her still wet and warm private place. Although objecting at first Nao let the sudden pleasure consume her, as Natsuki fastened her pace and began sucking at her nipples.

To be continued...


	17. This Is Who We Are

_**Flashback**_

"_Nao… may I talk to you for a moment?"_

"_No I really don't wish to speak to you at all." Nao said hatefully as she started to walk away._

"_Nao I' am not your enemy." Nao quickly turned about, giving off an irritated stare._

"_Aren't we? It's funny you don't see it that way."_

"_Why should I? Last I checked we weren't at war… I don't want to fight with you and I'm trying to approach you as a friend."_

"_Friend? You are not my friend! Let's get that straight. I can't stand you." Nao snapped back at the woman before her, who was pleading for her sympathetic ear._

"_So you __**hate **__me?" She spoke softly but with anger in her voice._

"_I don't hate you. That's such an ugly word, if anything I highly dislike you and I have my reasons for it. You of all people should know why even."_

"_This is because of Natsuki isn't it?" Shizuru bluntly stated. Nao looked away from Shizuru grinding her teeth in the process. _

"_It's always been about her… you still believe that I took her from you." Nao swiftly turned her head back toward Shizuru with eyes wide open. She clenched her fists._

"_You did take her from me! I blame you for why she hasn't been here to even visit or call me in the last year! If it weren't for you then—_

"_Then she would've stayed? You honestly believe that I'm at fault for making her leave you? She left on her own, she left because of you!" Nao stood there with her mouth hung open for the moment. She felt stunned her whole body shook; she felt a rush of anguish course through her._

"_How dare you? You're nothing but a spoiled brat who always gets her way! If it wasn't Natsuki it would have been someone else." Nao walked up to Shizuru, practically getting in her face she met Shizuru's eyes never glancing away. _

"_What the hell do you know? You have no idea the kind of relationship she and I had."_

"_I knew enough from what she told me. And from what I can gather she definitely left because of you, I wouldn't be surprised if you pushed her away with that kind of attitude. If you want to blame someone for her leaving you then maybe you should look at yourself." Shizuru boldly stated never looking away from Nao. She stared down at the woman before her almost in a mockingly manner. _

"_You don't have the slightest clue. You think you know so much, but have no idea how little you actually know. If I were you I would gather my facts and get my story straight before making an outrageous statement like that. You talk as if you know her or me, but how much to you really know about the woman you're married to." _

"_. . ." Shizuru looked away from Nao, staring at the floor below. _

"_That's what I thought. You're all bark and no bite; if you can't back up your story then you shouldn't even be speaking Shizuru. You claim you love her and know her so well but you don't even know where to start. If you knew Natsuki the way I do then you would know that she doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. So…" Nao trailed off as she stepped up closer to Shizuru, trying to get the woman to look at her._

"…_do you really think marrying her made a difference? How long do you think before she runs off and leaves you or before she cheats on you?" Shizuru's eyes widened as she made sudden eye contact with Nao. _

"_You know what your problem is Nao? You're mad at the fact Natsuki never said it to you. Asking me those questions I realize we're no longer talking about me… but about you. You're angry because Natsuki never said __**and never will**__ say "I love you" to you!" _

"_Shut up!" Nao drew her hand back moving it swiftly forward, slapping Shizuru square on her left cheek. A sharp clapping sound could be heard echoing throughout the room. Running into the room were both Natsuki and Yuichi who stood in the doorway looking onward at the two women. _

"_Nao… what did you do?" Natsuki bitterly asked as she glanced over at her wife, who was holding the side of her face._

"_Natsuki—I_

"_It was my fault Natsuki. She hit me because I was out of line with what I said to her. Forgive me Nao, I didn't mean to speak out of turn with you." Shizuru looked over at a stunned Nao before she quickly exited the room. Natsuki ran after her leaving Yuichi and Nao alone. Yuichi was in disbelief at what he witness. He knew all too well that the women were quarrelling but for Shizuru to cover for Nao baffled him. _

"_Nao… what was that all about?"_

"_It was nothing."_

"_No. it was something. You wouldn't slap someone out of the blue like that for nothing. She said something to you that struck a nerve. But why did she—_

"_Yuichi! Just drop it! Please." Nao yelled in frustration at him before leaving the room._

_**End of flashback**_

As Nao was awoken by the beaming shine of sunlight she quickly noted that her lover wasn't sleeping next to her. She reached her arm out next to her only to find nothing there; the spot was very much empty. She sat up looking about the room but didn't see Natsuki anywhere. She also noticed that Natsuki's drawers were slightly opened, no doubt from her putting on some clothing. Nao got out of bed and went over to the drawers to borrow some clothes of Natsuki's. After Nao got dressed she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, once she got to the main room she again looked around for Natsuki but she wasn't there. She looked toward the kitchen area next only to be surprised by what was left on the kitchen countertop.  
Nao walked over for a closer look at the plate that was left on the counter. Nao smiled when she saw that Natsuki had made her some breakfast to eat, which was new to her for the simple reason that she rarely cooked anything. She left for Nao some scrambled eggs and sausage's. Next to the plate was a note and it read—

_Good morning sleepyhead.  
Sorry I didn't wake you I didn't have the heart to; you looked like you were having a good sleep… or a good dream. Hope that if you were dreaming that it was about me.  
Anyways I made you some breakfast. I hope you like it. I'll be back soon just take your time don't rush and don't worry about me or where I am. I'm fine.  
Love,  
Natsuki_

_(Natsuki this is sweet of you. But I'm still going to wonder where you took off to. I hope you aren't doing anything foolish but I suppose I can't complain since you did make me a yummy looking breakfast.)_ Nao thought to herself as she got some utensils and began eating the plate of food. Meanwhile as Nao was enjoying her food that Natsuki had made her, she was on her way to her destination to meet with somebody, unbeknownst to that person of course. Natsuki walked the few blocks left leading up to the house where she was going. She walked to the front of the door, sighing heavily before drawing her fist back a ways and banged on the door. Natsuki placed her hands in her jacket pockets awaiting for that certain someone to answer the door.

_(Come on! Come on! I know you're home dammit. Your car's in the driveway) _Natsuki thought to herself as she impatiently waited for the response she was hoping to get after banging on the door violently. But alas the door was finally being opened.

"It's about time."

"You?" To that person's dismay it wasn't who he was expecting.

"I swear if you even try to hit me again I'll have no choice to put a restraining order against you."

"You don't have to be all defensive. Besides, Nao wouldn't like that. I just wanna talk man." He cringed slightly as he opened the door wider allowing Natsuki to enter the home.

"Thanks Tate." Natsuki said with a slight smile as she walked into the house and he closed the door behind her. She walked a few feet into the living room stopping right in the middle of the room. Yuichi stood in the doorway and crossed his arms. Both Natsuki and he looked at each other, having a bit of a stare off.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat.

"Nao isn't here."

"I know." Natsuki replied slyly with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Yuichi asked hastily but with a bit of anger. He started walking toward her.

"Then if you know that she isn't here, then why are you here looking for her?"

"Who said I was looking for her? If you recall I said I wanted to talk." She clearly stated as she turned to face Tate.

"You did but I would assume—

"Why would you assume that if I already knew she wasn't here? Why waste my time coming here then? Tell me that lawyer boy. I came to talk to you."

"Why's that?"

"I just want to clear the air between us. It would be in our best benefit if we were to have a better relationship… a better understanding if you will? And before you ask I'm not doing this for myself… I'm doing this for her. I know our hectic sometimes _aggressive _relationship takes a toll on her. I think its best we put it behind us." Yuichi looked at her oddly for a moment. Understanding what she was trying to say he shook his head in disbelief.

"You are a piece of work Natsuki Kuga."

"Excuse me?"

"You could care less about Nao's feelings in this. You came here to make yourself look and feel better about the situation. Granted I am to blame somewhat for the ongoing problems between you and me, but I would never dare start a confrontation with you like you always seem to do with me. You always have and had a bone to pick with me Natsuki but for some reason you still can't get rid of that bone."

"Heh. Using metaphors and speaking to me in a childish way won't resolve anything Tate. That's why I'm here so we can stop all this childish nonsense. I was going to apologize to you but now I'm thinking of retracting that apology. It would be a waste of breath on someone like you."

"For once Natsuki I agree with you. Your apology would be wasted on me for the simple reason I wouldn't accept it in the first place. Because an apology from you… Natsuki is like a basket full of fruits. Sure they'll keep a while but in time they'll grow rotted and black… just like you Natsuki, just like your **heart!**"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted, almost directly in his face.

"See that? You'll never change!"

"Screw you Yuichi! You don't even KNOW what's in my heart! So don't you—

"I do. It's not what's in your heart though is it? Rather the person within your heart. Maybe you won't change on the outside but on the inside… now that's a different story. Although you made her heart break and made her feel unacceptable, deep down you always loved her." He spoke rather cleverly but this speech to Natsuki fell on deaf ears. She quickly ignored everything he said. Natsuki crossed her arms and sighed, her sighing almost sounded as if she had growled.

"Like I said… you don't know a damn thing about me. You always think you have me figured out; you've been that way for years. How about you try figuring out yourself? For once. I think I'm through here. I was trying to make peace and as usual you bite my head off when I didn't even do a freaking thing!"

"Is that how you're going to be now? Are you trying to turn everything back at me? All I'm doing is trying to help you realize something you should've a very long time ago about—

"Enough! I said I'm done!" Natsuki howled at him as she pushed him away and headed toward the door.

"ABOUT THE PERSON YOULOVE NATSUKI!" She stopped in her tracks. Natsuki turned her head slightly to the side her ear was turned to Yuichi. Her face softened a bit as did his, his nostrils still flared as his eyebrows began to furrow.

"I'm neither blind nor stupid… although you always seem to think so no matter what I say or do. But I don't have to prove my intellect to you. I know you've always been in love with her, but you hide it because you're scared. But with Nao… even though you never told her she always knew and that's why she knows you better than yourself and even better than Shizuru ever could." Natsuki's body quickly turned about. A fierce looked had washed over her face.

"I told you… don't ever mention **her name** out of your disgusting mouth!"

"I'm sorry Natsuki. But I'm trying to make a point here… if you would just let me."

"Keep out of my business Tate. I mean it!" He shook his head softly back and forth.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I won't stand by and let you take the one thing precious in my life. She means more to me than my own life. Nao is with me, she chose to be with me Natsuki. That's how it'll stay and I won't let you come between that."

"Do you feel threatened? And if that were so… about your life not meaning more than hers… you would've gave it up to protect her." Natsuki boldly said in a very cruel manner. She stood there by the doorway looking at him rather coldly as he tightened his fist in anger and bared his teeth.

"Natsuki…!" Yuichi hissed, while clenching his jaw.

"Why worry about me taking something or someone from you that wasn't and isn't yours to begin with? Heh thanks for the hospitality Tate. You have yourself a nice day now. By the way Nao's at my place." With that lastly said, Natsuki nonchalantly walked out of the house slamming the door shut behind her.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah… let's see what's going on in the world today." Reito had said calmly yet softly to himself. As he took a few sips of his coffee before placing it back down on the table. He picked up the newspaper that lied next to his plate and began reading. Kanzaki was at one of his many favorites eateries enjoying a rather late breakfast. But before he could continue on enjoying his moment of peace and reading the paper, his peace was broken suddenly by a painstakingly voice he knew all too well.

"KKAAAANNNNNZZZZAAAAKKKKIIIII!" Reito rubbed the side of his temple from hearing his name being called out like that.

"Ahh, I knew I was going to get a major headache soon." He continued to rub his temple and groan. Takeda continued to run toward Reito's table, bypassing and nearly knocking over another which was occupied by two women. Reito got up as he saw Takeda turn and try to apologize to the two women, he walked over and wacked him on his head.

"OUCH!" Takeda yelped in pain, placing both hands over his head.

"Excuse me ladies. I would like to apologize for my irrational friend's idiotic behavior. For you see he has no manners what-so-ever. NOW APOLOGIZE!" Reito shouted and hit Takeda in the arm this time.

"OW! S-sorry. I was being foolish forgive my rudeness ladies." The women accepted his apology and the two men then excused themselves. They both sat down at the table Reito was enjoying his meal at. Reito gave off this overbearing look toward his idiotic friend, in turn made Takeda gulp and shake a bit.

"Care to explain why you ran in here as if your pants were on fire?"

"S-sorry… I didn't… I mean I wasn't thinking."

"That's the problem isn't it? You never think Takeda, you always act. And your actions could get someone hurt. _(Although I'm sure it has already)_Why is it that you must draw attention to yourself in that way? I mean honestly you can act calmly like a normal human being?"

"Look, Kanzaki… I'm sorry I'M SORRY! Okay! I'll try to act more responsible and not act crazy-like. BUT YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I'M EXCITED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING THAT I JUST HAD TO RUN OVER HERE! AND I FIGURED YOU'D BE HERE!" He shouted with enthusiasm holding onto the edges of the small table. A big grin was on his face and feeling terrible about letting that grin vanish from his friend's lips, Reito agreed to listen to what he had to say.  
Reito sat back in his seat crossing his arms and legs; he sighed a bit and shook his head feeling regretful suddenly of allowing Takeda to share his news with him.

"Okay listen. You see the last month or so I've been trying to get with Natsuki. Well actually ever since our date that night… hmm it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Takeda…"

"Well I've showed up at her door numerous times. I knocked and someone answers "NOBODY'S HOME!" but I just come back later, but weird how I get the same answer. I've left messages on her phone too but never get a response back…"

"Takeda… please."

"I even left flowers for her. But she takes them inside the apartment and the chocolates too. I wonder what she does with them…. I guess it's a good thing she takes them inside though right?"

"Are you… stalking her?"

"WHAT! NO! OF COURSE NOT! I just go by her apartment everyday to check and see if maybe she would like to go out with me I never get an answer though… strange."

"So in other words… she's not responsive to your advances?"

"Well maybe… she's playing hard to get!"

"Is this what you're excited about? Has Natsuki finally said yes to you?"

"NO I WISH! IF SHE DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! What I wanted to tell you is… I FINALLY HAVE PROOF! Hey come to think of it maybe that's why she isn't responding to my advances…" His proud shouting voice quickly turned to despair, realizing in fact Natsuki doesn't want anything to do with him. Takeda sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling.

"Wait… what did you just say?" Reito quickly spoke up as he sat upright in his seat.

"That if she asked me out then—

"No! Not that!" _(You myopic moron)_

"OH! The proof! That Nao and Natsuki are actually hooking up. Remember you said if I get proof then you would believe me and then I could tell Tate." Takeda quickly reached for his satchel. He rummaged through it for a while before finally getting his hands on what he was searching for. He pulled out a tiny camera and handed it over to Reito.

"Here, press this silver button and just use the D-pad to go through it." Reito began to look through the seemingly elicited photos, but it wasn't what he had in mind.

"Takeda... I didn't know this was a hobby of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Reito turned his wrist outward holding the camera up to Takeda's face. He held down his thumb on the button, creating a slide-show for his friend. He quickly grabbed the camera out of Reito's hand.

"So… I guess I should say… it's nice. I've never see another man's genitals before so I'm at a loss for words." Kanzaki chuckled a bit. While he tried to hide his smile with his hand.

"SHUT UP! THAT WASN'T IT! IT WAS THE WRONG MEMORY CARD!" Takeda started to fidget around with his camera again, while trying to find the other memory card in his bag. Takeda handed him back his camera with the new memory card in it. Kanzaki shook his head as he began looking at the pictures. His eyes narrowed as he intently stared at the newly shocking photos. He let out a very unsettling sigh as his nostrils began to flare, his knuckles turned white as he tightened his fist.

"SEE! That's what I was talking about! You see it now, don't you? Natsuki and Nao… who would've thought? Maybe that's why she doesn't want to go out with me."

"Takeda… when did you take these photos?"

"Oh, um… a month ago. I'd said around the time me and Natsuki first had our date. Well afterwards of course, some of those pictures though are recent." Kanzaki continued to flash through the pictures, while rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers. He had a look of discouragement on his face.

"I didn't honestly peg Natsuki to go for other women. But I kind of figured something was up when she wouldn't acknowledge my asking her out for another date. I knew there must've been someone else, but Nao, of all people? "

"Takeda… you really don't know the whole story. These pictures are meaningless without the full story."

"B-B-BUT RIGHT THERE! IN COLOR! THOSE TWO ARE HOOKING UP! IT'S PLAIN TO SEE!"

"Takeda we've discuss this before… you needn't put problems where there aren't any. You may have pictures, but you don't know the story. And further more these pictures… this so called "proof" of yours is illegal." Takeda clenched his jaw and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Reito! Those pictures—

"ARE ILLEGAL! YOU CANNOT TAKE SOMEONE'S PICTURE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION! What you are doing _**Masashi**_ is clearly stalking a woman who doesn't have any interest in you! And because you can't take **NO for an answer**, you've reduced yourself to the common pervert. I can have you arrested do you know that! Besides you can't tell anything from these photos." Kanzaki harshly continued to speak as he began to press the D-pad on the camera once again. As he did so Takeda tried to grab the device away from him, in their struggle Reito "accidently" delete the photos.

"Oops." Reito said daringly.

"OOPS! WHAT DA YA MEAN OOPS!" Takeda shouted in reply, franticly turning on and off his camera.

"NOOOO! NOOO THE PICTURES! They're all gone!"

"I'm sorry Masashi… I'm not very good with all this technology stuff. But I'm sure you backed it up on another file of sorts, perhaps on your computer?" Takeda hung his head in silence.

"I'll take that as a no…" Reito reached over the table and padded his long-faced friend on his shoulder.

"Cheer up. There are worse things. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise." Reito scoffed as he stood up from his seat.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Takeda calmly asked as he stared blankly at his camera.

"Who knows? A word of advice Masashi… be more careful where you point that camera of yours. Why don't you take up bird watching instead?" With that remark said Reito dug into his pockets and left some money on the table. As he briskly left the eatery he went into his pocket once again reaching for his cell phone. _(This really isn't good, I should warn her before this get's even more out of hand)_

At that point Nao was finishing her breakfast when she took note of the time of the clock on the kitchen wall. She took it upon herself to wash the plate and utensils, she felt it was the least she could do after Natsuki went to all the trouble. Nao walked around the apartment to gather her things, only leaving behind certain items that she could come back for later. Nao hastily left the apartment slamming shut the door behind her and went to the elevator, it came quickly and she boarded it pushing the button for the bottom level floor.

Once the doors opened she quickly dashed out of the elevator and left the building. She rummaged around for her car keys in her pockets and purse, once found she got in the car started it and took off. Nao quickly hurried home, she thought about just heading to her office but wanted to change her clothes knowing she didn't have an extra pair of clothing in her office. Nao pulled up in the driveway behind Yuichi's car and got out of the car while leaving it running.  
As Nao entered her home she nearly fell over Yuichi's briefcase. In her frustration she kicked the case out of the way but something struck her as odd at that moment.

"Yuichi?" She called out his name. At first she heard nothing so Nao called out again.

"Yuichi are you home?"

"Yeah! I'm in here!" He shouted. It sounded as if he was shouting back from the kitchen area. Nao walked into the living room at which point Yuichi was coming out from the kitchen.

"Hey. I didn't expect you to be home. Aren't you running late?"

"Yeah… but I wanted to change my clothes."

"I see."

"What are you doing home?" Yuichi looked at his wife oddly, noticing the puzzled look on her face.

"I was able to get some time off. I'm been working overtime so much my boss made me take a couple of weeks off. Isn't that great? Maybe we'll be able to spend some time together." Nao weakly smiled and nodded. She then was trying to excuse herself as she began to walk away from Yuichi. But he grabbed onto her forearm. Nao turned and looked at him fiercely.

"Yuichi what do you think you're doing? Let go of me."

"Where were you all last night? And whose clothes are you wearing? I know they aren't yours, they're a little loose to be yours."

"That's not your concern. Can you please let go of me I'm late enough as it is." She stated in a very stern tone of voice. He reluctantly let go of her arm but not before letting her go completely.

"I already know where you were. And I could tell… but I don't want to assume things because frankly I trust you Nao. I trust you enough to know you wouldn't do something out of the sanctity of our marriage. But can I ask… what is that mark near your ear?" Nao's whole body tensed up. Her jaw tightened as well and she quickly placed her hand over the mark.

"I-I'm not sure… it could be just a bug bite. Yuichi I'm sorry but I need to hurry along now. I'll be back later and we can discuss everything when I return home and maybe we can plan something for just the two of us while you have your vacation time." Yuichi smiled at her slightly as he then watched her head off toward the bedroom.

_(She must think I'm really stupid that I don't see what's going on. There's no reason for her to lie to me like she did. But I don't want to think about the fact that her and Natsuki are… I can't even imagine but at the same time I can't let Nao go)_

At that time Natsuki was just returning to her apartment building, but before she even entered the building she felt her cell phone vibrating within her pocket. She quickly reached for it and answered the phone. She sighed heavily knowing who it was.

"Hello Kanzaki."

"Oh well, please hold back your excitement from hearing my voice."

"Cut it out. What is it? Lemme guess bad news?"

"Why would you quickly assume its bad news?"

"Because Reito whenever I hear from you or see you it never leads to anything good." She scoffed.

"Ha-ha very funny. But this is really serious Natsuki. You've got a problem."

"Tell me something I don't know." She said jokingly.

"Natsuki be reasonable here for a change. You and Nao have a problem and I think for the time being you two should cool it with your sexcapades."

"Excuse me!"

"Look, let me just put it to you this way… you should be more wary about your surroundings; especially whenever you're with Nao. Understand?"

"Reito what the hell are you getting at!" Natsuki yelled through the phone feeling a bit agitated.

"Natsuki please trust me. I wouldn't tell you any of this if I didn't think it was important. Listen I have to go now but if you would wish to discuss this further than we can meet up later somewhere and talk. I'll call you once I get out of work. Take care."

"KANZAKI! KANZAKI! Dammit! What the hell did he mean by all that? Be wary of my surroundings… is someone watching me and Nao? But who… who could or would—!" Just then it hit her. The only person she could think of that would have the guts and time to ever dare spy on her would be Takeda. As soon as she realized it Natsuki took off at a blazing speed.

To be continued...


End file.
